Captive
by zerodawn22
Summary: Post-war. Hermione is set up for the murder of a former schoolmate. She finds herself stuck in Azkaban with a number of Death Eaters and having to rely on her friends to try and release her. Unfortunately for her, her legal representation is someone she has never held much respect for: Fleur Delacour. Eventual Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a strange little idea that popped into my head. Assume most of the events in the books have happened, except Hermione wasn't taken to Shell Cottage after her torture and some of the character deaths (such as Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange) did not occur.**_

 _ **Unsure if I will continue, or if I do, how it will go... So I am open to suggestions :)**_

* * *

Hermione grinned brightly as she stood, surrounded by her friends, at a Gala celebrating the anniversary of the wizarding war.

Ron and Harry stood on either side of her as they were approached by friends and strangers alike, congratulating them on their immense efforts during the war. They were heroes.

The trio had returned to Hogwarts and completed their schooling and were now finally at the part where they could choose their future. Harry, predictably, had already sent in an application to become an Auror. Ron had also sent one in, but seemed more unsure about what he actually wanted to do with his life. As for Hermione, she hadn't the foggiest. This was the first time since she was eleven where her life wasn't revolving around mortal danger.

"Reckon they'll make a statue of you three and put it in the new atrium of the Ministry," Ginny was saying. Harry laughed, but Ron looked a little excited at the prospect.

Hermione was in the middle of talking to Luna. Luna used to drive her crazy with her vague, circular and quirky conversations, but since the war, Hermione had come to appreciate the dreamy girl.

Nymphadora Tonks gently stepped through the crowd, standing out not just because of her bubblegum pink hair, but because she was in her Auror gear. Her leather boots and khaki pants stood out amongst the elegant gowns of the gala.

"Oh, hello Tonks," Luna greeted, cocking her head to one side, "I love your boots."

"Hi Tonks, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with a friendly smile. Tonks didn't return her smile, her face was startlingly serious.

"Tonks, mate, I think you're a little underdressed," Ron commented as the others noticed the young Auror.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry to have to do this here," Tonks murmured quietly.

"Sorry…? What?" Hermione asked, still smiling, but confused.

"Hermione Granger, you're under arrest for the murder of Susan Bones," Tonks said, "If you come quietly with me I won't have to cuff you in front of these people."

"Excuse me?!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up. Harry and Ron's mouths were agape in shock. Hermione's brows knitted together as she tried to process this sudden turn of events.

"How?" Hermione finally uttered, "I haven't even seen Susan since we finished up at Hogwarts… Why would anyone think it was me?"

"Considerable evidence at the scene… Including your wand, on which the last spell cast was the Killing Curse," Tonks said in her quiet tone. She looked eager to minimise any attention that might be drawn to them.

"My wand? That's preposterous," Hermione scoffed, "Its right… Erm… It should be…"

Hermione searched her clutch and the wand holster under her dress but couldn't find her wand in either place.

"This is ridiculous," Harry cut in, "Hermione's a war hero, she would never kill an innocent person,"

"I'm sorry," Tonks repeated, holding out her hand to Hermione. Hermione, beginning to panic a little now, looked helplessly at the others.

"This has to be a set up," Ron said, stepping forward.

Tonks' lip tightened and she said nothing, simply leading Hermione discreetly out of the gala to somewhere they could apparate from.

* * *

Hermione felt the cold shiver fall over her as she was led into Azkaban at wandpoint. She didn't know why they bothered, her hands were bound and she was wandless. Not to mention the flurry of Dementors circling above the prison.

As Hermione was led through the cells, many of the inmates who had been rounded up in the last war began to call out at her, hissing and shouting threats. They blamed the Golden Trio for them being in prison.

The two prison guards leading her in smirked a little, clearly amused by the Golden Girl's public fall from grace.

"Don' worry, love," one of the guards said, baring his teeth in what he must have thought was a comforting smile, "Murderers get their own cells. Ya won' have ta share."

Hermione gritted her teeth, inwardly relieved at one small silver lining of the terrible situation she was in.

Finally, they reached the block containing the single occupant cells. Hermione cringed at the faces in some of the cells. Many were war criminals. Fenrir Greyback. Lucius Malfoy. They continued on until they reached an empty cell further down the block.

"Here ya go, love," the prison guard grunted, opening the door to let her in.

Hermione walked into the depressing cell, looking around her surroundings with displeasure. The door rattled shut behind her as the guards locked it.

"Sleep tight, Golden Girl," one of them said with a laugh as they walked off again, joking amongst themselves.

Hermione looked around the cell. It was three walls of plain grey cement blocks and one wall of bars. In the wall across the room from the cell bars was a pitifully small window, also heavily barred. There was a small army cot style bed against one wall and a bleak looking metal toilet in the corner. A small desk and chair were against the wall across from the bed.

Hermione sighed, the reality of her situation setting in, collapsing onto the pitiful bed, letting exhaustion finally overtake her.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a loud clanging on the cell bars. She opened her eyes groggily, confused at her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in her grey sweatshirt, grey sweatpants and grey sneakers. She felt like she was already becoming a part of the grey cell.

"Rise 'n shine Golden Girl," a prison guard crowed from the other side of the bars, "Yer Golden Trio mate Weasley has sprung for a lawyer for ya,"

"Thank Merlin," Hermione murmured, getting up and stretching. Hopefully the entire misunderstanding would be cleared up and she would only have to spend another night or two in Azkaban.

The prison guard opened the door for her, withdrawing his wand to bind her wrists together again. Hermione rolled her eyes. This entire situation was ridiculous.

She was led back along past the cells, ignoring the hoots and hollers from prisoners watching her pass. Thankfully, she was led into a hallway and then taken to a door.

"Yer lawyer is in there," the prison guard explained in a bored tone, "We lock the door behind ya. When yer done, or if you act up, we'll pull ya out early at yer lawyer's signal."

Hermione nodded her assent and the prison guard opened the door for her, holding it open. Hermione entered and heard it lock behind her. Hermione raised her eyebrows, walking slowly across the room and sitting on the other side of the table from her lawyer. Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

Fleur was just as beautiful and regal as ever, even as she sat in the midst of the rat nest that was Azkaban.

"Fleur? You're the one that Ron called? When did you become a lawyer?" Hermione was surprised. She was also a little disappointed. Fleur, or _Phlegm_ , as she often referred to her when she was with Ginny, was notoriously arrogant and selfish.

"When did you become a murderer?" Fleur retorted, examining the pastel pink nail polish adorning her nails. She was stylishly presented, as usual. Her platinum silver-blonde hair was plaited over one shoulder and she was wearing a matching grey skirt and blazer.

"I'm not a murderer," Hermione replied heatedly, "I've clearly been set up."

"Why would anyone do that?" Fleur asked, still inspecting her nails. Hermione slapped the table impatiently.

"Why wouldn't they? Half the people in here are here because of me, Harry and Ron," Hermione responded.

"Yet you are the only one in here," Fleur replied, "Harry and Ron haven't been accused of anything,"

Hermione exhaled in frustration. Why the hell would Ron have got Fleur as her lawyer?! As blinded as Ron was by Fleur's looks, he was still well aware that Hermione couldn't stand the blonde.

"Are you here to help me or here to set me up further?" Hermione asked irately.

"Help," Fleur answered silkily, finally looking up from her nails to look at Hermione. Her eyes were the most startling azure.

"Well, can you start helping then?" Hermione asked waspishly. Fleur sighed, drumming her fingers on the table in a restless fashion.

"I can't help if you can't tell me who set you up or why," Fleur replied, "You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age."

"Are you serious?!" Hermione screeched, "I was dragged out of a gala, processed and thrown in a cell. You expect me, in amongst that, to have put together a case for you?"

"Hermione," Fleur said, in an infuriatingly calm tone, "You must have seen how full Azkaban is right now. The justice system is so full with war cases that it could take months, or even years, for someone's case to be tried. I need you to take this seriously."

That silenced Hermione. The severity of her situation hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"I… They can't leave me in here… What about innocent until proven guilty…?" Hermione murmured, paling. Fleur was watching her carefully.

"I'm working on that," Fleur said in a clipped tone. Her French accent had lessened over the years but was still prominent.

"I don't trust you," Hermione said darkly. Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you have a choice right now," Fleur said, rising from her chair. She flicked her wand. "I will see you again soon."

"Fleur!" Hermione called out. But the door had already been unlocked and Fleur was clipping her way out in high heels.

* * *

Hermione dried her hair in her cell. She didn't mind not having a wand, if anything it made her feel more in touch with her Muggle background. What she did mind was having to watch her back constantly in the showers, surrounded by women bearing Dark Marks that were shooting glares at her.

A guard strolled past, whistling to himself and spinning his wand in his fingers. He stopped at Hermione's cell and banged on the cell bars. Hermione rolled her eyes. The prison guards treated her like a side-show.

"What is it?" Hermione growled. She was growing irritable being stuck in a plain cell all day with nothing to read or do.

"Your mate just dodged a Dementor Kiss yet again," the guard chirped. This one was the youngest of the guards. Hermione thought his name was Greg, but she couldn't be sure.

"What mate?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried that perhaps Fleur had it wrong and Ron or Harry had somehow ended up in Azkaban too.

"Lestrange," Greg replied, leaning against the bars, "She's getting transferred back to this block any day now. Reckon you two will have a fun reunion?"

"No…" Hermione's blood ran cold. She had run into Bellatrix several times during the war. She had even tortured Hermione for hours during one run-in.

"Oh, yes," Greg laughed, standing back from the bars and resuming his walk.

"Hey!" Hermione called out, "I want to see my lawyer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Hermione headed to the cafeteria, shoulders raised and the hair on the back of her neck raised. Her block were all murders or serial killers and didn't eat with the general population. Still, it hardly made her feel at home.

The lack of wands and constant guard weren't enough to calm Hermione either. She felt jumpy walking alongside Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters. At the very least, Fenrir Greyback wasn't allowed out of his cell at the same time as others. He had attacked a fellow inmate and was locked down to his cell for 23 hours a day.

Hermione lined up with her dinged up metal tray in the food line. It felt like everything in this Godforsaken place was in greyscale.

"Golden Girl amongst us Death Eaters, huh? Who'd'a thought?" a voice hissed teasingly in Hermione's ear.

Hermione turned around and glowered as she saw Pansy Parkinson.

"God, what are you doing here?" Hermione groaned, "Don't tell me Malfoy is in the same block as me too."

"Nope, they got Draco on the attempted assassination of Dumbledore," Pansy replied, "I'm in here for the murder of Alastair Moody."

"That's right, you were the one behind Mad-Eye," Hermione replied darkly, narrowing her eyes at Pansy, "Its hard to keep up with all you murdering Death Eaters."

"Now, now, you're a murderer too, Granger," Pansy sneered.

"I've been set up," Hermione growled.

"Yeah, me too," Pansy said with a sneering grin.

"Shut up, Parkinson," Hermione snapped, turning back to the cafeteria line. Some undiscernible slop was heaped onto her tray followed by an old goblet of what appeared to be watered down pumpkin juice.

"Don't be so hasty, Granger," Pansy replied, getting her own food deposited in her tray, "You need friends inside. Stick with me and you'll avoid a lot of flack."

Hermione scoffed, "No thanks."

"I'm serious Granger, people don't survive long in here on their own," Pansy warned.

Hermione shook her head, striding off to find a seat on her own. She stood for a while, uncertain as to where to sit. Pansy swept away and sat at a table occupied by younger looking inmates. Pansy looked at her meaningfully.

Hermione turned up her nose. She had fallen quite far being locked up in prison, but she was not about to stoop that low.

Lucius Malfoy swept past, slamming Hermione's tray out of her hands so it fell on the ground, spilling a little down her sweatshirt.

"Great," Hermione muttered through gritted teeth. Lucius had already swept away to a table occupied by older looking Death Eaters who were all hooting with laughter.

Hermione cleaned things up as best as she could before walking back to the lunchline, cutting in front of an old man who protested.

"Excuse me, my food was knocked out of my hands, I need some more," Hermione asked as politely as she could muster.

"Not my problem," the lunch-lady grunted, waving dismissively at Hermione. The laughs from Lucius' table got louder and Hermione squared her shoulders. She strode over to the nearest empty table and sat down, folding her arms. Her stomach was growling but she wasn't about to let on to the Death Eaters around her that she was bothered.

Hermione sat there for the rest of the lunch period, ignoring Pansy's glances her way. Finally, lunchtime was over and Hermione rose to leave. Greg the prison guard came over and nodded at her. Finally.

* * *

Fleur dropped three thick books onto the table between them. Hermione looked at the spines curiously.

" _Mendolin's Maladies_? Erm… _Greatest Herbology Finds of the Fifteenth Century?_ I'm not being funny, Fleur, but I fail to see why you have brought these to help with your case files," Hermione said with a frown. Was Fleur mocking her? Was she going to throw the case? Fleur smiled her cold little smile.

"I figured you would like some reading material while you are stuck here," Fleur replied.

"Well… Thanks," Hermione said awkwardly. She wasn't sure her and Fleur had had a civil moment before.

"So… It doesn't sound like the Aurors have got any further with getting to the bottom of this," Fleur said, frowning with distaste. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. She had hoped it would all get cleared up relatively quickly.

"Fleur, they're transferring _Bellatrix Lestrange_ into my block," Hermione said, her voice raising, "You have to get me out of here."

"Its not like I haven't been trying," Fleur said haughtily, straightening herself in her seat. Hermione frowned. Fleur's ego was going to be the death of her.

"Fleur, this is serious," Hermione hissed. Fleur narrowed her blue eyes dangerously.

"You don't think I know that?" Fleur said, her infamous temper flaring.

"I'm not sure you do," Hermione fumed, "I think this case is just another chance for you to show off and look important, just like the Triwizard Tournament… And look how well that turned out!"

Fleur slapped the table with her hand and let out a string of expletives in French. She stood up abruptly, her table crashing to the ground behind her. She swiftly moved around the table, invading Hermione's personal space and leaning in close to her face. Hermione could smell her expensive perfume and could practically count each one of Fleur's long dark eyelashes.

"You think I am just doing this for show?" Fleur growled. Her azure eyes were smouldering with an anger and intensity that Hermione hadn't seen before. She was suddenly very aware that her hands were bound and she was at the mercy of the stunning blonde. To Hermione's alarm, this thought didn't result in a pang of fear… But a pang of something else. Something deep and warm deep in her abdomen.

"I…" Hermione was lost for words, she was taking in the delicate angles of Fleur's face and her soft pink lips. For someone so beautiful, she could really project an aura of dangerous power when she was furious.

"I am doing everything I can to get you out of here," Fleur said angrily.

"I'm just…" Hermione swallowed heavily, she hated showing vulnerability, especially in front of someone as infuriating as Fleur, "I'm just scared, okay?"

Fleur's face softened and she looked genuinely sorry for a moment. She drew a delicate hand up to cup Hermione's face. Hermione was alarmed at the shiver this produced down her spine.

"Its okay, Hermione," Fleur said in a soft voice, "I promise I am trying everything to get you free again."

Hermione swallowed again, feeling like she was getting lost in Fleur's eyes and in the moment. Before she could process what she was feeling, Fleur drew away again, returning to her side of the table.

"I just can't help but worry about the reasons that someone has set me up like this," Hermione said, exhaling heavily and regaining her train of thought, "Is so someone will pick me off in prison? Is it part of some bigger plan? Are Harry and Ron safe?"

"I don't know," Fleur admitted, shaking her head, "But everyone is working around the clock, Hermione."

She waved her wand, gesturing for the guard to come back. The prison guard came back in and began fussing with Hermione, pulling her out of the chair. Hermione watched as the beautiful vision that was Fleur Delacour-Weasley swept out of the room again without any further conversation.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, reading _Mendolin's Maladies_. It actually was a very interesting book. She wondered if Harry and Ron had told Fleur what kind of things she liked to read or if Fleur had picked out the book selection herself.

Hermione sighed and closed the book, lying back on her firm prison cot. She hadn't seen Fleur look as passionate as she had before today.

For years, Hermione had never seen the appeal in Fleur. Sure, she was incredibly beautiful and intelligent and talented… But she always seemed so cold and full of herself. But in the heat of the moment, as Fleur had been close to her, Hermione had suddenly got it. Fleur was incredibly attractive. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how those soft full lips would feel pressed against her own. She idly imagined what it would be like to have Fleur lying in the small prison cot with her. Hermione shook her head, blushing at the thought. She rolled over and faced the wall, thinking back to the horrible reality that was being trapped in Azkaban for an indeterminate amount of time.

* * *

Hermione sat in the small meeting room of Azkaban, hands bound, across the table from Fleur. Fleur was watching her intently, in an almost predatory way.

"I might not be able to get you out of 'ere, but I can take your mind off it," Fleur purred. Hermione felt that same shiver down her spine. Fleur's accent was as thick as it had been all those years ago at the Triwizard Tournament.

"H-how would you do that?" Hermione stammered. Her stomach was squirming wildly.

Fleur got up slowly and began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Fleur slowly began to step around the table in her high heels. Hermione couldn't draw her eyes away from the intoxicating way Fleur's body was moving.

"I have some ideas," Fleur smirked, drawing close to Hermione. She slowly removed her blouse and unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor before stepping out of it. Hermione's eyes roamed hungrily over Fleur's underwear clad body. She was toned and surprisingly tanned _everywhere_. Hermione blushed wondering how Fleur managed to get such an even tan with no tanlines.

"Wh-what about Bill?" Hermione asked, her voice husky.

Fleur straddled her in a fluid motion. Hermione felt herself ache with want. She hated that her hands were bound… She felt an outrageous desire to run her hands over Fleur's body.

"What about 'im?" Fleur smirked. She moved her face closer to Hermione's. Hermione felt her excitement grow. Fleur's perfect lips were so close to hers… so close…

 _Crash!_ _Crash! Crash!_

Hermione awoke with a start, covered in a light sheen of sweat. She blushed darkly, to the roots of her hair, at the inappropriate dream she had been in the midst of.

The prison guards were roaming down the hallway, banging on the bars to wake the inmates for shower time.

Hermione sat up, feeling even more embarrassed at the wetness between her legs.

She had never considered herself as anything other than straight before. But now she thought about it, apart from a brief dalliance with Viktor Krum, she had never really felt much attraction towards anyone. She guessed, on that basis, she couldn't definitively pin down what she _was_ into.

The doors opened and Hermione grabbed her shower things, tensing as she headed out into the stream of inmates heading to the shower block. It was horrible having to constantly watch her back.

Pansy came up beside her, falling into step beside her.

"So, changed your mind about teaming up for survival's sake?" Pansy asked. Hermione shot her a glare.

"I don't team up with murderers," Hermione hissed.

The crowd was thickening up. Something ahead must be blocking the way. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

There was a blinding flash of green light and shouts and screams began to ring out.

"She's got a smuggled wand!" Someone screamed ahead. Alarms began to ring and prison guards hit the scene, stunning and casting petrificus totalus spells on inmates en masse.

Hermione felt her heart in her throat. Was she going to die in Azkaban amongst criminals?

Pansy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to the wall as Dementors began to swarm in. Hermione felt a cold hopelessness wash over her and she sank to the floor.

"Still reluctant to team up?" Pansy muttered as the Dementors and prison guards got the scuffle under control.

"Good one, Sheila," a prison guard shouted mockingly, "Hope it was worth killing your mate because now you'll be in for the Dementor's Kiss."

Hermione covered her face with her hands. Pansy patted her on the shoulder. She was being surprisingly comforting.

"Its fine," Pansy said comfortingly, "This happens sometimes. It'll be okay."

Hermione held back tears. She wasn't sure anymore that it was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Hermione was still giving everyone a wide berth. She knew that Pansy was still eager to get her to join forces but Hermione just couldn't bear the thought of teaming up with a Slytherin or Death Eater in Azkaban. She would rather stick to being a loner until Fleur and the others found a way to get her out.

She was in the exercise yard now, walking around cautiously. She had caught several of the other inmates watching her carefully and it unnerved her. Pansy nodded at her, which Hermione pointedly ignored.

Greg the prison guard was on yard duty, twirling his wand around in his fingers while he kicked at the dirt.

"Hey, Greg!" Lucius called out from the other side of the yard. Greg looked up before walking over to Lucius and a bunch of his goons. They began to engage him in a strangely animated conversation.

Before Hermione could register anything, there was a sharp pain in her head and she was on the ground.

"Fucking Golden Girl," Hermione heard, as she took a kick to the ribs. The air whooshed out of her lungs. Hermione was vaguely aware of more figures crowding around her. She wanted to call out to that useless prison guard Greg but another kick knocked the wind out of her again. The kicks were falling fast now and Hermione could no longer make out what the voices above her were saying. A coppery taste entered her mouth which she vaguely assumed must be blood.

Hermione drew her arms up to cover her face.

"Oi, get off her!"

The kicking began to stop and Hermione exhaled shakily.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione opened her eyes cautiously. Pansy was knelt in front of her. Standing behind her were two large muscled figures. Hermione recognised them as Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zabini from her school days. They had always been strongly built at school but seem to have spent the years since getting stronger.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Pansy repeated. Hermione spat out the blood that had been filling her mouth.

"What's going on?" Greg the prison guard asked as he ambled over, having finally finished his conversation with Lucius and the others.

"She's been beaten up, are you blind?" Pansy snapped waspishly, "Heal her."

Greg twirled his wand in his hands idly, looking down at Hermione with mild interest.

"No can do," Greg said finally, "We're only 'sposed to heal serious injuries."

"Seriously?" Pansy asked in disbelief.

Greg chuckled and roamed off again.

Hermione let out a low moan.

"its okay, we'll help you back to your cell," Pansy said to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione rolled over on her side with a groan, clutching at her bruised ribs. Blearily, she opened her eyes, watching the dust float in the beams of light shining through the bars of her cell.

She was aching all over. Hermione carefully ran her hands over her body, assessing how much she had healed up in the days since the incident.

There was a tapping at the bars and Hermione sat up painfully, hissing through her gritted teeth. A prison guard was rapping his wand on the bars of her cell.

"Lawyer visit," the prison guard grunted.

"When am I going to be able to have visitors other than my lawyer?" Hermione asked bitterly. The prison guard gave a leering smile.

"Paperwork's still bein' processed," he chuckled.

The guard led her to the usual room and shoved her inside, locking the door behind her. Fleur was sitting regally in her seat, but at seeing Hermione, stood up at once.

"Merde!" Fleur cursed, "What happened to you?!"

"You should see the other guy," Hermione joked weakly. Fleur stepped briskly over to her and cupped Hermione's face in her hands, surprising the younger girl. Fleur was usually impassive and cold.

"Hermione," Fleur said gently.

Hermione almost forgot her pain as she noticed the intensity return to Fleur's stormy eyes. The blonde withdrew her wand and began to murmur healing spells.

"Fleur, you're not allowed," Hermione warned, but Fleur silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"That's better," Fleur said finally, looking slightly relieved. Hermione stretched as much as she could in her binds, still feeling stiff and a little sore, but considerably better.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, as they walked towards the table.

"Non, I am sorry I cannot do more. Healing is limited without potions and the necessary ingredients," Fleur said ruefully, beginning to rummage in a leather satchel by her chair.

"So, do you have any update? Is there going to be a bail hearing? How are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Fleur bit her lip.

"The bail hearing is scheduled… But will not be for some time," Fleur said carefully, "I am sorry, the system is so difficult right now that it was a struggle to get you one at all."

Hermione's shoulders sagged with disappointment. She was going to die in here before even getting a trial. Perhaps that was the intent of whoever had set her up.

"And Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, quieter, almost afraid of more bad news.

"They are fine," Fleur answered, "On my way in today I have managed to push through the visitation paperwork they kept 'losing' around here… so they will be able to visit you soon enough."

"Thank God," Hermione sighed. It was a slight relief, although it still didn't allay the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how Sirius lasted in here for years.

Fleur finally stopped rummaging in her bag and produced a number of quills, scrolls of parchment and ink wells.

"I have some more books for you as well," Fleur said, not quite looking at Hermione, "I figured you would already be done with the ones that I gave you last time."

Hermione eyed the blonde almost suspiciously. It was so unlike Fleur to be so… _caring_. Was it pity? Hermione was unsure if Fleur ever showed anyone pity. Perhaps she was genuinely concerned about her. That seemed just as out of character.

"Erm, thanks," Hermione said slowly, "So… how are you?"

"I have my own problems," Fleur shrugged dismissively. Hermione snorted.

"Sure," Hermione said, her temper flaring unexpectedly. She felt a vague tug of her conscience telling her that she was just lashing out at Fleur because she was upset at her situation, that Fleur had done nothing but help, but Hermione couldn't stop herself. "Must be really hard being a successful lawyer from a rich family with a handsome husband. I bet you have some _serious_ problems."

Fleur narrowed her eyes, her icy exterior plunging to sub-zero depths.

"I should go," Fleur said finally.

Hermione desperately wanted to apologise, to explain she was just frustrated, but she couldn't find the words. Fleur waved her wand to signal the guards and got up to walk to the door. Just as Hermione felt her stomach sink, Fleur turned back to look at her one last time, her face slightly softened.

"If anything bad happens again, call me _immediately_ ," Fleur instructed.

* * *

Weeks passed and Hermione wondered vaguely if Azkaban had somehow managed to find a way to 'lose' her visitation paperwork again despite Fleur's efforts.

But she had more pressing things to distract herself with. She got Fleur to arrange a subscription to _The Daily Prophet,_ which she scanned in detail carefully each day to ensure none of her friends or loved ones were in danger.

She spent most of her day writing letters or reading. When she wasn't doing that, she was forming a begrudging friendship with Pansy. After Pansy had saved her in the prison yard, she had shown Hermione how to create a shiv, how to do some basic self defense, and offered her safety by falling into the ranks of her, Blaise and Millicent Bullstrode. This time Hermione wasn't too proud and accepted.

Blaise and Millicent had shown her some of their workout routines and Hermione had taken it upon herself to mimic them when she was on her own. She would rise and complete a large number of stretches, pull-ups, push ups and other exercises until it hurt too much to continue.

Over the weeks, she felt herself getting stronger. She was safer in a group, but was still forever watching her back, forever alert. She was determined not to get caught out again like she had in the prison yard.

Since then, she had been an even more obvious target for the Death Eaters. Thankfully, it had only culminated in the odd punch or scuffle here and there and nothing more serious. Hermione could handle a split lip or a bloody nose, but she didn't want another week of being laid up in bed like after the prison yard beating.

Hermione was in her cell, reading a book, but found herself scanning the same sentence a dozen times without taking it in. When was Bellatrix going to join the block? Hermione could only hope that her transfer papers had gone the same way as Hermione's visitation papers.

As if on cue, Greg appeared, rapping at the bars of her cell.

"Visitors," Greg grunted.

"As in my lawyer?" Hermione clarified. Greg shook his head, disinterestedly.

"Nah, visitors," he replied, "Now hurry up before I change my mind about taking you to see them."

When Hermione entered the visitor room, she stared numbly in disbelief. In front of her were finally Harry and Ron. The two boys were standing awkwardly, as if unsure what to do, before running up and hugging her tightly.

"Jesus, 'Mione, you've got jacked since going to prison," Ron commented, before Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"How are you guys?" Hermione asked eagerly, "How is everyone else? What's going on on the outside?"

"Ginny wanted to come to visit you too," Ron replied, "She's been worried sick about ya. So has mum too. But we didn't want to overwhelm you with too many visitors on the first go."

"We've been working non stop with the aurors on finding out who did this to you," Harry said, getting more to the point that he thought Hermione would be interested in.

"What is the evidence like? I only really heard about how they found my wand," Hermione pressed. Harry and Ron exchanged wary looks.

"Erm, we dunno," Ron said awkwardly, before pulling out a squashed box, "But here, mum made you some baking to tide you over."

Hermione eyed the boys suspiciously. Something was off about them. She surmised that the situation for her was probably a lot worse than they were willing to let on. She would ask Fleur. Fleur was uncaring enough that she would give her the blunt truth.

"I heard you got beaten up pretty badly," Harry continued, "Fleur said you were pretty badly injured. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Hermione said distractedly, "I've… I've made some friends in here and they've been helping me learn how to defend myself without magic. What else did Fleur say?"

"Been hard to see her to be honest," Harry shrugged. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's kind of become a bit obsessed with your case," Ron said, opening the box of baking and beginning to help himself to a brownie, "She's always been right into her work, of course, but Bill said he's barely seeing her. She's working all hours of the day and night and always off at some office pushing for some new action."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously. Fleur mostly seemed calm and cavalier when dealing with her. Almost infuriatingly so.

"Yeah, bit worried about her to be honest," Harry said, nudging Ron before the redhead could devour more of the baking intended for Hermione.

The rest of the visit passed alarmingly fast, with Harry and Ron doing their best to cheer up their friend and catch her up on all the outside world gossip. Too soon Greg had returned and was escorting her from the room after teary goodbyes.

When Hermione returned to her cell, Pansy was sitting on her bed.

"How's things?" Pansy asked, looking curiously at the large stack of books in Hermione's cell.

"As good as they could be, I suppose," Hermione shrugged, coming to sit beside Pansy.

"Potter and the Weasel still staying out of trouble?" Pansy asked, although there was no malice in her voice.

"Yeah… Yeah, seems they're safe for the time being," Hermione said, rubbing at her temples, "They said my lawyer is working around the clock on my case too."

"Did you not think that your lawyer was anyway?" Pansy asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Thought the Golden Girl would at least be able to afford a lawyer she trusted."

"I do, I do," Hermione said distractedly, "She's just… Infuriating sometimes. I didn't think she even cared what happened to me. Do you remember Fleur Delacour from our Fourth year at school? The Beauxbatons Triwizard champion?"

"Merlin, how could I forget?" Pansy sighed, "Sexiest woman I have ever seen. Course, she was a bit of an arrogant brat though, wasn't she? I spose that's what's rubbing you the wrong way?"

But Hermione had scarcely heard Pansy's question.

" _Sexiest woman?"_ Hermione echoed in disbelief. Pansy looked at her like she had sprouted an extra head.

"Are you blind, Granger?" Pansy replied, "She's only the hottest witch out there. What I wouldn't do for a roll in the hay with her…"

Hermione was speechless. Was Pansy gay? More alarmingly, it brought Hermione to her own confused attraction towards the blonde. Perhaps it was normal, if even Pansy was feeling urges towards her.

"Hello? Earth to Granger?" Pansy was waving her hand in front of her face. Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"Erm, sorry," Hermione said, focussing on the raven haired girl again.

"Daydreaming about Delacour, huh?" Pansy smirked, "I always knew you weren't entirely straight,"

Pansy got up and began to walk out of the cell. Hermione rolled over what she had said in her mind for a second before reacting.

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked, snapping her head to look at the tanned dark-haired Slytherin in the doorway of the cell.

"Yeah, I used to wonder about it at Hogwarts sometimes," Pansy said cryptically, before disappearing into the hallway.

Hermione lay back on her prison cot, sighing heavily, her mind whirring with a cacophony of confused thoughts. She reached for the box of baking that Mrs Weasley had prepared for her, pulling out a brownie at random. A large bite mark indicated that Ron had managed to sneak back into the box before handing it over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi all, thanks for the reviews! Btw Perpetual Nonsense, you are really delivering with the suggestions for this story- much appreciated!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

Hermione whimpered as Fleur climbed up on top of her in her cell cot. Fleur was so beautiful it was almost painful. Hermione lifted a shaking hand to run it through Fleur's silver-blonde hair.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hermione murmured. Fleur's eyes were the deepest blue as she gazed down at her.

"'Ermione," Fleur sighed before biting her lip. She rolled her hips against Hermione. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. It felt so damn good. Hermione ran her hands up Fleur's body as Fleur nuzzled into her neck. Fleur began to kiss at Hermione's neck and roll her hips against her again.

"Jesus, Fleur," Hermione moaned, "Damn…"

Hermione awoke with a start, painfully aware that she was lying alone in her prison cot. But she was not alone in her cell. The tall and imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy was standing leaning against the small desk. Hermione jumped.

"Fleur, huh?" Lucius smirked, "Fleur Delacour-Weasley? Your lawyer? That's hilarious. Dreaming of her _getting you off_?"

Hermione ignored his taunting, still tense at his presence. Lucius was one of the ringleaders in the prison block and who she suspected was behind the prison yard attack that had left her so battered.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Getting to know my new neighbour," Lucius said amiably, "How is the Golden Girl finding her new home?"

"Very funny," Hermione said darkly, sitting up in her cot. She felt quite vulnerable alone in her cell with this hulking Death Eater.

"I'm just surprised you had it in you to murder that Bones girl," Lucius smirked, "By all of Draco's accounts, you were never the Dark Magic type."

"Do you know who set me up?" Hermione asked with a scowl. Lucius laughed.

"Set up?" Lucius laughed, "No, no… I would say you're exactly where you should be."

He stepped forward, posing an even more menacing figure as he rose to his full height.

"What's happening in here?" Pansy asked, ducking into the doorway of the cell. Lucius looked in the doorway and grinned innocently.

"Why, hello Pansy," Lucius said charmingly, "I must say you are growing into a fine young woman in this place."

"What're you talking to Hermione about?" Pansy asked, narrowing her eyes. Lucius regarded her curiously for a moment before smirking again.

"I thought you and Draco never got along with our Golden Girl here?" Lucius said.

"Yeah, well, times change," Pansy said, walking into the cell and standing in front of Lucius, "Did you need something?"

Lucius smirked, looking between Pansy and Hermione for a while before shrugging.

"Nope," he said finally, "We can catch up another time Ms. Granger,"

Lucius swept silkily out of the room, his long white blond hair fluttering. Pansy looked at Hermione.

"You okay?" Pansy asked, "He didn't try anything, did he?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, no," she replied, "He creeped me out though."

Pansy sat on the bed beside Hermione, facing her.

"He's a creepy guy," Pansy said with a smile, "I never liked him when I used to go round to Draco's place back at school. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Hermione said with a sigh, "Its just tiring being in here, constantly having to be on guard."

Pansy cupped Hermione's cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Pansy said softly, "I've got you. I won't let anything bad happen."

Hermione smiled, relaxing a little for the first time since getting into Azkaban. Pansy smiled back.

They sat like that for a while, looking in each other's eyes. Pansy slowly leaned in, swallowing nervously before lightly brushing her lips against Hermione's. She drew back quickly, looking apologetic.

"Shit, sorry, that's not why I'm doing this, I swear," Pansy said, dropping her hand from Hermione's face. Hermione smiled.

"No, its okay."

* * *

Hermione was doing sit-ups in her cell. Her mind was awash with thoughts. Thoughts of Fleur, thoughts of Pansy… thoughts of how good it felt to kiss the soft lips of a woman. How could she not have noticed she was interested in women? She was _Hermione Granger,_ she was famous for being attentive.

But meshing sickeningly with those thoughts were concerns about the Death Eaters who seemed to constantly be lurking nearby. How long could she realistically fend them off? Lucius had managed to get into her cell without even waking her. Fleur was yet to even name an exact date for her bail hearing.

Hermione sat up, clutching briefly at her aching abdomen before beginning to pull herself up on the bars of her cell. Sweat was beginning to drip down her forehead but she was being fuelled by her fear.

Greg came and watched her for a while on the other side of the bars. Hermione inwardly groaned. She was wearing a singlet with no bra underneath and her sweatpants and socks. She hoped he wasn't perving on her.

After a while, Greg interrupted by knocking on the bars. Hermione dropped to the floor, panting and drenched in sweat.

"What?" Greg was hardly Hermione's favourite guard in Azkaban.

"Lawyer visit, come on," Greg said, banging on the bars again impatiently. Hermione frowned.

"I'm covered in sweat, can't I at least change?" Hermione asked. Greg laughed.

"Nope, come on Golden Girl," Greg said with a smirk.

Greg didn't even give her a chance to catch her breath, pulling her from the cell and rushing her down the hallways at pace. Hermione puffed as they reached the usual door, scowling at Greg. He laughed and shrugged.

"What? You didn't want to finish your workout with a brisk run?" Greg said, opening the door and gesturing for Hermione to enter.

Hermione shook her head in annoyance at Greg before entering the door, which he locked behind her. Hermione leaned against the cool door, panting and leaning her head back. Her eyes fluttered shut in relief at the coldness on her overheated body. She swore the guards must all have a sadistic streak to be working at Azkaban.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione jumped at how close the voice was to her, snapping her eyes open. Fleur was close enough to her that she could feel her breath on her neck. Hermione was struck by how intense her eyes looked. Fleur's pupils were larger than usual and her eyes had never looked so blue.

"I… I always thought you were taller than me…" Hermione said, feeling stupid. A smile ghosted Fleur's lips.

"I am a couple of centimetres taller when I wear heels," she replied, "I'm not wearing any today, I had to rush in."

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow and Fleur stepped back, an unreadable expression crossing her face as her eyes ran down Hermione. Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, sorry, Greg pulled me out in the middle of my workout then rushed me all the way here," Hermione said, self conscious about her sweatiness and frumpiness in front of the ever-fashionable and prim Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

"Je suis desolee, I told him it was urgent," Fleur said, her eyes still on Hermione's body. She seemed distracted.

"Urgent? What's going on?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried. Fleur's eyes snapped back to hers immediately, a look of guilt tinging her features before she paled.

"Ron and Harry… Despite our best efforts… They've gone missing…" Fleur said in a tense voice.

" _What?!"_ Hermione screeched, losing it. Harry and Ron were brave, sure, but they had a horrible knack for diving headfirst into dangerous situations when she wasn't there to do the thinking for them.

"Hermione… We tried to keep an eye on them," Fleur said apologetically, "They were insistent on helping the aurors."

Hermione swore, her temper flaring. She grabbed Fleur roughly by the shoulders, turning them around and shoving Fleur so she was the one against the cold door.

"Fleur, you said you would help me," Hermione growled, pushing into Fleur's personal space. Fleur's pupils dilated again and she appeared flustered.

"I… Hermione…" Fleur uttered, before blushing uncharacteristically. Hermione sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, stepping back and running a hand through her hair, "Its just so fucking frustrating being stuck in here and unable to help or do anything useful."

"I'm working on that," Fleur said, regaining her proud composure, "When I leave here I'm on my way to work on having your bail hearing moved up."

Hermione relaxed a little.

"Okay, good," Maybe all was not lost after all. Fleur gave a small short smile.

"I should go," Fleur said.

She kissed Hermione on both cheeks, a habit she had long lost with the brunette, before flicking her wand to end the session.

* * *

Greg led Hermione to the start of the cell block hallway, unbinding her hands before giving her an encouraging shove.

"You aren't going to walk me back to my cell like usual?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I've got better things to do," Greg shrugged, turning and walking away.

Hermione watched him, confused, before walking down the hallway. It was so strangely quiet and empty.

There was a sudden scuffle and Hermione felt a strong male body grab her from behind and a blade move to her throat.

"How does it feel" hissed the unmistakeable voice of Lucius, "Knowing you will die in this hovel while your friends struggle blindly without you?"

"Stop," Hermione choked, struggling against him. But he was too strong.

"This is for the Dark Lord," Lucius growled.

There was the dreadful sound of a blade stabbing heavily into flesh and a gasp. Hermione began to shake as the body grasping her went slack and fell to the ground behind her. Hermione whirled around to see Lucius, pale, gasping in a pool of his own blood. Standing behind him was Pansy, a small knife in her hand.

"Hermione," Pansy said, looking at the paling brunette in front of her, "We need to get out of here, fast. Before anyone can pin this on us."

Hermione nodded dumbly as Pansy gripped her tightly by the arm and tugged her away.

For once, Hermione's mind, overwhelmed with all the events that had occurred, froze. She followed Pansy, her mind turning blank.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi all! This chapter will suit that reviewer who commented that they wouldn't mind Hermione fooling around with Pansy while she was stuck in Azkaban :P Not to say that Pansy can definitely be trusted!**_

 _ **As always, my endgame is Fleurmione :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, in a cold sweat at the nightmare she had been in the midst of. It seemed every time she shut her eyes she could see Lucius dying in a pool of his own blood.

She sat up, stretching, getting out of bed to begin her morning workout.

She was getting physically stronger, but she wished she could stop the nightmares. In the days since Lucius' stabbing, Hermione had felt even more on edge. She hadn't even thought that was possible.

Pansy, on the other hand, seemed to have earned some kind of status within the prison for taking down a ringleader of the Death Eaters. One morning an older Death Eater, Nott, even gifted Pansy and Hermione some fruit he had managed to get.

Hermione was doing some push ups when someone ran into her cell and kicked her hard in the ribs. Hermione fell to her side with a yelp, clutching her side.

"I know you were the bitch behind Parkinson stabbing Malfoy!" hissed the shrill voice of Alecto Carrow. She had become quite gaunt in her time at Azkaban but still packed quite a kick.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, dodging another hit from Alecto. Hermione shoved her hard before swinging a carefully aimed punch that connected with Alecto's jaw. She let out a wild scream as her brother Amycus Carrow burst in and tackled Hermione.

"You're gonna regret that, bitch!" Amycus shouted, pinning Hermione down to the ground. Hermione might be strong enough to fend off attackers now, but she still was no match for two against one.

"Back off Carrows," Pansy's voice rang out from the doorway.

Amycus paused, seeming to rethink whether or not he was going to stop or not. With a growl and a final shove, he reluctantly got off Hermione.

"You're lucky you have this attack dog to protect you," Alecto snarled, rubbing her jaw. Her and Amycus filed out of the cell as Pansy entered and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Sorry, I know you'd rather be independent," Pansy said sheepishly. Hermione hugged Pansy tightly.

"No… No, I appreciate you having my back in here," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I'll always have your back, Granger," Pansy said genuinely. Hermione loosened her grip on Pansy and leaned back, looking at the raven haired former Slytherin. She never ever thought that her and Pansy would share a moment like this.

Pansy leaned in slowly, cautiously, seeming to ask for permission. Hermione leaned in too and their lips collided. Hermione let herself get lost in the kiss, savouring the first proper feeling of softness and safety she had experienced since being locked up in Azkaban. She opened her mouth slightly and Pansy slipped her tongue into her mouth, the kiss becoming more passionate. Pansy pushed Hermione up against a wall, hard, moaning as she pressed up against Hermione's body.

Hermione looped her arms around Pansy's neck as Pansy kept her pressed against the wall, enjoying the feeling of Pansy making out with her so passionately.

Pansy drew back, taking a shaky breath.

"Um… Sorry, Granger," Pansy panted. Hermione kept her arms looped around Pansy's neck. Hermione felt a little out of breath too.

"Its… Its okay," Hermione said once again, surprising herself with her enjoyment. Pansy smiled, leaning in to kiss Hermione deeply again.

They kissed again, hands wandering curiously over each other's bodies and Pansy continuing to press Hermione against the wall with need.

Pansy broke the kiss again, out of breath.

"Shit… I have to stop now or I won't be able to," Pansy said shakily. She stepped back from Hermione, releasing her.

"That was… Not what I expected," Hermione admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, "Both times you've kissed me… Its been… Nice."

Pansy smirked, still a little out of breath and flushed.

"You know at Hogwarts I spent many an evening wondering about your sexuality," Pansy admitted, "I always got a bit of a vibe that you could be interested in women… But I was too chicken to ever find out."

Hermione furrowed her brow with confusion.

"Is that why you were such a dick to me at school?" Hermione asked. Pansy blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah… I was kind of a dick to all the cute girls at Hogwarts," Pansy admitted, "It seemed safer than admitting I was actually attracted to them."

"Oh, Pansy," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Pansy said, laughing at her awkward teenage self, "One time I saw Delacour bending over in a short skirt and I got so flustered I started an argument with her over Beauxbatons."

Hermione laughed.

"I imagine it wasn't hard to rile her up," Hermione laughed, "She has quite the ego when it comes to Beauxbatons… Well, and anything else to do with herself."

"Hmn, you seem quite annoyed by her too," Pansy said with a knowing smirk. Hermione shoved Pansy playfully.

"Fleur's awful," Hermione said with a frown, "She's proud, arrogant, rude…"

"Incredibly good looking, highly intelligent, talented…" Pansy interrupted. Hermione frowned further.

"I don't like her," Hermione said, crossing her arms. Pansy smirked further.

"You're adorable when you're defensive," Pansy giggled, "Admit it… You'd love it if Delacour sued the _pants_ off you,"

"Shut up," Hermione said, smiling despite herself.

"You've admired her rebuttal," Pansy said with a wider grin. Hermione groaned.

"Okay, okay, enough weird sexual innuendo," Hermione said, waving her hands in defeat.

"You'd like to see her briefs," Pansy added. Hermione, mainly to shut the raven haired girl up, pulled Pansy in for another kiss. It proved an effective way to silence her.

They parted after a steamy couple of minutes, smiling at each other.

"So, how are things going apart from the Carrow siblings having a go at you?" Pansy asked. The smile faded off Hermione's face.

"Well… Harry and Ron are missing and I have yet to hear of an exact date for my bail hearing," Hermione said despondently. Pansy put an arm around her.

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something to take your mind off things," Pansy said, rubbing Hermione's back.

* * *

Hermione was shoved into the usual bleak room to meet with Fleur. Since Harry and Ron had gone missing, her visits had dropped off considerably. She still saw many of the Weasleys and occasionally Luna and Neville, but most weeks the only outsider she saw was Fleur.

Fleur had continued to bring her items to keep her occupied in prison, everything from playing cards to books to writing materials.

Hermione was still unsure what to make of Fleur. Fleur was a frequent fixture in her dreams, alarming Hermione further with how much she enjoyed ravishing Dream-Fleur. Thankfully, she had Pansy as an outlet for her sexual frustrations and also as a confidante for the many issues weighing heavily on her mind.

Fleur was leaning against the table as Hermione entered, looking as painfully beautiful and proud as usual. She stood up straight as Hermione entered the room, coming over to greet her with a gentle kiss on each cheek.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Fleur asked, looking concerned as she ran her eyes over Hermione. Her eyes locked onto Hermione's neck. She touched Hermione's neck softly with her slender fingers.

"I'm fine," Hermione shrugged. It was true, now Pansy was regularly seeing her, the Death Eaters had laid off bothering her.

"There's bruises here," Fleur said, her intense blue eyes still inspecting Hermione's neck. Hermione blushed suddenly with realisation.

"Oh… That… Those are just hickeys from a girl in here," Hermione admitted, feeling impossibly embarrassed. Fleur's eyes immediately flicked up to meet hers. Hermione could have sworn she detected a hint of a blush on Fleur's cheeks as well.

"A… A girl in here?" Fleur asked, her voice sounding a little strained, "Who?"

Hermione was inwardly conflicted about whether or not to tell Fleur. In the end she decided that Fleur was at least bound to keep their conversations confidential.

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said, feeling her face heat up a bit more, "She's actually been looking out for me a lot while I'm in here."

"Pansy Parkinson?!" Fleur exclaimed, her eyebrows raising, "Hermione, she is not to be trusted. She was involved heavily with the Death Eaters. She's in here for a murder."

"I can trust her," Hermione said with a frown. Fleur shook her head, stepping backwards. Infuriatingly, she still looked beautiful even when scowling in disapproval.

"You cannot," Fleur said coldly, shaking her head. Hermione sighed with exasperation.

"Fleur, I know your default setting is to judge the hell out of everyone," Hermione said waspishly, "But you have no idea how things operate in here. Pansy has my back. I can trust her."

"Hermione…" Fleur said warningly. But Hermione cut her off, stepping into her personal space and gripping her arm.

"Fleur, leave it be," Hermione barked. Again, there was a strange flicker in Fleur's eyes. Fleur paused for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"So…" Fleur said in a voice that sounded almost unsteady, "Erm… Anyway… I have good news and bad news about your bail hearing."

"Really?" Hermione said, her eyes widening, "Progress?"

"I have a date locked in for next week," Fleur said, biting her lip, "I managed to secure a last minute slot."

"And the bad news?" Hermione asked. Fleur looked down, appearing pained.

"The new head of the Wizengamot is Dolores Umbridge," Fleur said darkly. Hermione felt her face drain of colour.

"She… what? Umbridge?! How?!" Hermione exclaimed. Fleur shook her head.

"We don't know… All we know is that there are dark things afoot," Fleur replied, "You need to be extremely careful about who you trust, Hermione."

"I will," Hermione promised. Fleur put her hand on her shoulder and Hermione had an awkward flashback to her graphic dreams of the blonde.

"I am serious, Hermione," Fleur said sternly, "You need to avoid getting into any trouble before your trial or your chance at bail will be completely ruined."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry, you might hate Pansy after this one x**_

* * *

Hermione's bail hearing was only a day away, and she was finding the confines of Azkaban even more suffocating. Thankfully, everywhere she seemed to go, Pansy appeared. Things were progressing rapidly between the two as Hermione was looking for more and more ways to take her mind off her hearing.

Currently, she was finding Pansy a particularly interesting distraction.

Hermione had her hand down Pansy's pants, pleasuring the Slytherin as they lay on Hermione's cot.

"Mn, fuck, I always knew it would feel _so good_ to have Hermione Granger doing things like this to me," Pansy moaned.

Hermione smiled, kissing Pansy as she led the raven-haired girl to climax.

"How was that?" Hermione asked as they lay on the bed.

"So good," Pansy sighed, "It just makes it harder to do what I have to do now,"

"And what is that?" Hermione asked, sitting up on the bed. Pansy smirked and re-adjusted her pants before standing up and walking to the bars in the cell. She rapped on them and two guards appeared.

"Pansy, what is going on?" Hermione asked, alarmed. Pansy turned to look at her, the smirk growing even wider on her face.

"Guards, I believe the Golden Girl here has contraband in her cell," Pansy said gleefully.

"What the _fuck_ , Pansy?!" Hermione shrieked as the guards began tearing her cell apart. Pansy laughed, dodging Hermione as she lunged at her.

"Bellatrix would hate for her pet Mudblood to be out on bail when she finally gets released from solitary next week," Pansy said with a devilish smile.

"You _snake_!" Hermione shouted, "I trusted you!"

Pansy shrugged.

"Well I am a Slytherin," she replied nonchalantly, "Besides, how many women can say they've claimed the Golden Girl?"

Pansy laughed and Hermione, enraged, lunged at her again, only to be pulled back by the damned guard Greg.

"Hold up, Granger," Greg cut in, "We've found a wand in your cell. You're going to solitary."

"Don't you think if I had a wand in here I would be long gone by now?!" Hermione shouted as the guards wrestled her out of the cell and down the dark hallways deeper into the prison.

Hermione felt a coldness fall over her as they reached the solitary cells, which were guarded by Dementors swooping around.

"See you tomorrow for your big day in the Wizengamot!" Greg laughed as they pushed her into a small cell and shut the heavy iron door behind her.

Hermione sank to the dirty concrete floor, looking helplessly at the bare surroundings.

* * *

Hermione awoke to loud shouting outside the heavy iron door. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but it definitely didn't sound like the shouting was in English.

The large iron door swung open and Hermione squinted against the light. Standing in the grime and dirt of Azkaban's solitary wing was Fleur Delacour-Weasley, accompanied by a harried looking Greg.

"Don't you dare move my client so much as a centimetre without letting me know in future," Fleur spat in her most condescending tone. Greg nodded dumbly, walking in to help up Hermione.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It's the day of your hearing, Hermione," Fleur said, shooting a disparaging look at Greg, "I would have been here _much_ earlier if they had bothered to inform me of this contraband issue."

"Fleur, how am I going to get bail with this—" Hermione began but was cut off by Fleur.

"Its handled," Fleur said, matter-of-factly. She took Hermione's arm and began leading her down the hallway, "I have also brought you some clothes to wear."

The morning went in a rush, frantically getting dressed and eating a delicious salad that Fleur had brought in before travelling to the Ministry of Magic with some of the guards from Azkaban.

Finally, before the bail hearing, Hermione had a moment alone with Fleur in a small office as Fleur flipped through her notes. Hermione watched the blonde, flawlessly dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse with silver robes over the top. Fleur was annotating in the margins of her already crowded parchment.

Hermione was beginning to feel bad about all the times she had scoffed at Fleur in the past and thought she was an airhead. Harry had been right with what he had told her during the Triwizard Tournament; Fleur was extremely intelligent.

"So, how did you handle the issue of the wand they found in my cell?" Hermione asked, her curiosity finally boiling over. Fleur paused in her note taking, turning all her attention to Hermione. She seemed so hyper-focussed it threw Hermione off.

"After you told me about Pansy I talked to Ginny some more about her," Fleur said. Hermione blushed and went to interrupt when Fleur raised a finger, "Don't worry, I did not tell her about the hickeys or anything of that nature. As far as she is concerned, you were just friends with Pansy."

"Th-thanks," Hermione replied, loathing the fact that she had fallen for Pansy's two-facedness.

"Anyway, after hearing more about Pansy, I decided to pay off an inmate to give me inside knowledge. Unfortunately, its hard for inmates to get messages out. I only heard about Pansy's plot to plant the wand after it had already happened. But it still worked out, I paid the inmate even more to attest to the fact they had heard Pansy's plans so they will not be allowed to use it against you in the bail hearing," Fleur explained.

"Fleur…" Hermione began, but Fleur waved a hand dismissively.

"Its my job, Hermione," Fleur said, checking a small watch before getting up, "Anyway, I have arranged for you to have some time with friends before the hearing. I will step out to give you space."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Fleur opened it to reveal Ginny, Neville and Luna. Hermione didn't have a chance to say anything more to Fleur as she glided out the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, as the group came and hugged her, "Merlin, you're even more ripped than the last time I saw you."

"Ginny, how is everything?" Hermione asked, anxious for news about Ron and Harry.

"Classic Hermione skimming over the fact she is in prison to ask about other people," Ginny replied.

"The guys are still missing," Neville chimed in, "But the Order is active again and on the case."

"Just worry about your case for now," Ginny advised. But Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ginny appeared pale and as if she hadn't slept well in some time.

"Ginny, I hope you're looking after yourself," Hermione responded. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Its fine, Hermione," Ginny replied, "Besides, I'm nothing on Fleur. She sleeps at her office she works such crazy hours. She's even won mum's respect."

The friends weren't allowed much time to reunite, as soon Fleur had returned with the guards.

As they entered the courtroom, Hermione's eyes fell on the toad-like woman standing in the centre of the Wizengamot bench. As Umbridge's eyes fell on Hermione, a wide smile grew on her face. Hermione felt a deep rage building within her.

Her eyes finally left Umbridge as Fleur took her hand and squeezed it.

"It will be fine," Fleur murmured under her breath.

The court case kicked off in a vicious fashion. The Wizengamot clearly had a pre-disposition towards not granting bail, but Fleur was a powerhouse. Hermione couldn't help but stare at Fleur as she magnificently argued for Hermione's release.

"Do you not think that Hermione Granger is a danger to the community?" Umbridge was asking smugly, "She is to be on trial for murder."

"She is also a decorated war hero," Fleur countered, "With a pristine record until now. Innocent until proven guilty."

"Pristine record?" Umbridge replied, "She did strike Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts if I recall." There was murmuring amongst the bench. Hermione felt her heart sink, they were so clearly biased there was no way she could possibly win. But to her surprise, Fleur was smiling.

"Well, all this is purely a side issue, as I have found a number of laws and previous cases that mean the Wizengamot is bound to release Hermione on bail," Fleur replied. She pulled out a stack of papers and slammed them down on the table in front of Umbridge. Hermione didn't know whether to hit Fleur for not mentioning this sooner or to laugh at the face Umbridge was making as she read through the papers.

"These are very obscure…" Umbridge began.

"But still valid law," Fleur finished for her. Fleur whirled around and walked back to stand beside Hermione, walking as confidently as if she were on a catwalk.

The discussion intensified amongst the Wizengamot as they began to confer. Hermione began to wonder if they could still refuse her bail. She shuddered at the thought of returning to Bellatrix in prison.

Finally, the Wizengamot quietened as Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge was not looking as upset as Hermione would expect her to be, filling her with dread, "While we are bound in this case to release Ms Granger on bail… We cannot ignore the severe risk this poses to Hogwarts alumnae, who Ms Granger has a history of assaulting. We can grant bail… But on the condition that Ms Granger can have no contact with anyone who has been a student or faculty member at Hogwarts."

"What! That's everyone I know!" Hermione exclaimed, producing a wide smile on Umbridge's face.

"Fine, Hermione can stay with me," Fleur responded, "I attended Beauxbatons Academy."

"I believe your husband and in-laws are all ex-Hogwarts?" Umbridge queried with distaste.

"That is fine, I have an apartment in the city that I can stay at with Hermione," Fleur replied, "I will ensure that she meets all bail conditions."

Umbridge's smile faltered.

"Very well, bail is set at two million galleons," Umbridge replied, banging her gavel.

"Shit… How are we going to afford that?" Hermione hissed to Fleur.

"I can cover it," Fleur said, before whipping away to sign some paperwork. Hermione watched her in awe. She gave so much to help Hermione without even batting an eye.

The two of them walked out of the courtroom to the gaggle of friends waiting and also, unfortunately, the press. Camera bulbs were flashing despite the Weasleys best efforts to shield Hermione.

"I _knew_ Fleur could get you off!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione had a sudden flashback to Lucius mocking her over Fleur… Suddenly her mind turned to the image of him as he lay dying in a pool of his own blood. Now she knew that Pansy was working with the Death Eaters, it made her attack on Lucius seem even more cold.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "You look really pale."

"I should get her home," Fleur said quickly, "It's a condition of her bail that she cannot have contact with anyone who has attended or worked at Hogwarts—a thinly veiled attempt from Umbridge to rule out everyone that could help Hermione—so you should say your goodbyes now."

The Weasleys, Luna and Neville all took turns hugging Hermione before Hermione was led away by Fleur. The past 24 hours had been so wild her head was still spinning as they moved through throngs of people in the Ministry to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Hermione entered the small apartment behind Fleur. She could smell the delicate scent of Fleur's perfume as the blonde shut the door behind them.

"Oh… Wow…" Hermione murmured. The apartment was littered with large stacks of paper and books. Amongst the towers of resources were broken quills and ink wells.

"Erm… Sorry, I did not expect to have company here," Fleur said with a grimace. It was rare to see the Frenchwoman so self conscious.

"Its fine, I have left many a room in this state," Hermione replied, "I guess I just wasn't expecting it."

"I have been working on your case," Fleur replied tersely, waving her wand to tidy the mess. Once the books and papers had been organised into a pile in one corner of the room, it revealed a small table with two chairs and a couch. There were two doors leading off from the main room.

"That is the bathroom and that is the bedroom," Fleur said, gesturing dismissively at each one. Hermione almost choked on her saliva at the thought of sharing a bed with Fleur.

"And you're…?" Hermione managed to get out. Fleur seemed oblivious.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bedroom," Fleur finished, moving over to a small kitchenette in the corner of the room, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Erm, sure," Hermione said, stepping further into the room.

"I will arrange for some of your clothes and belongings to be brought over here," Fleur said from the kitchenette, "I am sorry that you will not be able to see your friends."

"Fleur, I'm just beyond relieved that I'm out of Azkaban… Even if it is only momentary," Hermione replied.

Fleur stopped what she was doing and walked across to Hermione. She was standing very close, entirely in Hermione's personal space.

"I swear I will not let them imprison you for this," Fleur said fiercely. Hermione was entirely thrown by the intensity of Fleur. Her azure eyes were burning and her plump lips were fixed into a determined line. Hermione swallowed and tore her eyes from Fleur's pink lips, clearing her throat and taking a step back.

"I… I might take a shower and get some rest," Hermione murmured, rubbing the back of her neck and walking away. Turning away, Hermione missed the way the blonde's eyes ran down her body.

* * *

The next morning Hermione rose early, still used to the strict routine of Azkaban. She paced about her room at 5am, before finally padding out to the common area as the sun rose.

She found Fleur asleep on the couch, her blonde hair swept elegantly around her face as she dozed. Her chest was rising and falling with her breaths and Hermione blushed as she found herself drawn to Fleur's toned and perfect form. Fleur was in a skimpy nightdress, only covered in a loose knit throw.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and moved to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Although she worked as quietly as possible, she heard a yawn and Fleur appeared sleepily beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" Fleur asked.

"In comparison to Azkaban?" Hermione asked, "Obviously."

She immediately regretted her harsh response. It was a knee-jerk reaction to the embarrassment of her attraction to Fleur, that was it. Fleur hummed dismissively and withdrew, disappearing to the bathroom.

Hermione, growing more frustrated with herself, finished making her tea. Agitated, she only took a sip before pacing about the flat. Finally, she settled down and picked up a nearby book.

 _"_ _Fleur I. Delacour"_ was scrawled in looping cursive on the inside of the cover. Hermione traced a finger over the handwriting.

Fleur returned from the bathroom, running a hand through her long platinum blonde-silvery locks. She set to preparing herself a coffee in the small kitchen.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Fleur asked politely.

"Nope," Hermione grunted, shutting the book again and tossing it on the couch.

"Another tea?" Fleur asked, appearing in front of Hermione. She leaned against a windowsill, resting her cup of tea beside her.

"Barely finished this one," Hermione mumbled. She knew she was being rude to Fleur. Incredibly rude, in fact. But she couldn't help it. All of the feelings of rage, helplessness and frustration were bubbling up again after her careful compartmentalisation.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" Fleur asked, keeping her tone neutral. Hermione looked up at the girl. She was so painfully beautiful. Her face was aloof as always, always giving off an air that she didn't really care much for what was going on around her.

"I'd _like_ to see my friends," Hermione said tersely, balling her hands into fists. She was trying to keep thoughts of Pansy out of her mind. Pansy who she had thought was her friend. Thought was more…

"You know I can't allow that," Fleur replied with practiced patience. Hermione growled and leapt over to Fleur, a hand landing on the windowsill either side of the blonde, penning her in.

"Then what's the difference between here and Azkaban really?" Hermione snapped, "I'm still a prisoner. The only difference is now you're the prison guard."

An unreadable look had skittered across Fleur's features but she was neutral again. She raised her chin in that arrogant way that Hermione loathed.

"I wish you could see that I was trying to help you," Fleur said steadily, "I'm trying as hard as I can."

"Yeah? Well, try harder," Hermione growled.

"You don't intimidate me, Hermione," Fleur said dismissively, placing her hands on top of Hermione's, "You'll just have to trust that I'm doing my best."

"Don't intimidate you?" Hermione snapped, well and truly seething, "You don't know how much Azkaban has hardened me."

Quick as a flash, Fleur gripped Hermione's arms, whipping them around so their positions were reversed and she had Hermione pinned to the windowsill. Fleur smirked proudly.

"And you don't know me at all, Hermione," Fleur said smugly, "Now if you're done throwing your little tantrum, I could do with your help reading through all this old case law."

And just like that Hermione found herself shaking out of her rage.

"Erm… Sorry…" Hermione mumbled as Fleur released her and walked away.

"No problem," Fleur said, a smirk in her voice, "Your temper is still nothing compared to the Weasleys."

* * *

Hermione sat across from Fleur at the small table, a steaming mug of tea beside her and papers stacked in front of her. Wading through the documents to help Fleur find useful case law was actually restoring a sense of normalcy to her. It reminded her of numerous days spent poring over books in the library to help Harry out of a bind.

She looked up at Fleur over the papers. Fleur was frowning as she read, her brow furrowed. She was chewing on the end of a quill, intermittently scribbling in margins. Hermione was blown away by how painfully pretty Fleur looked, even hours into studious work. Hermione supposed Bill must find it hard barely getting to see his wife. Hell, if Hermione were with Fleur it would drive her crazy not getting to come home to her each night. Hermione shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her mind.

Hermione leaned back, her back cracking. It was strange, since Hermione had never been terribly athletic at school. But since Azkaban, she didn't feel entirely right without regular work outs. She got up from her seat and found a clear area in the room where she began doing sit ups.

"Uh, wh-what are you doing?"

Hermione paused, looking quizzical. Fleur was watching her, her mouth a little agape.

"Working out," Hermione replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah," Fleur replied. Hermione considered Fleur's strange mood for a moment before getting back into her sit ups. She moved through the rest of her routine, noticing that Fleur was glancing frequently at her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked finally, panting and wiping sweat from her brow.

Fleur had turned away from her papers now and was openly watching her.

"I just…" Fleur paused, licking her lips and looking down for a moment, "You're just so different to how I imagined you would be."

"Yeah?" Hermione replied, still panting.

Hermione could see that same unreadable look cross Fleur's face as the blonde got up and walked over to her.

"You're more athletic than I thought you were," Fleur said softly. She was now standing close to Hermione.

"I… Yeah?" Hermione answered. Fleur was behaving strangely. "I knew I had to become a bit stronger to last in Azkaban. We couldn't rely on magic in there."

Fleur didn't reply, her eyes roaming down Hermione's body. It reminded Hermione of the way Pansy used to look at her. Hermione's eyes widened with realisation. Did Fleur _want_ her?

"Fleur?" Hermione asked cautiously. This couldn't be true. Fleur was married. Fleur was straight as an arrow. Everything in Fleur's life was perfectly ordered and correct. Fleur was… utterly unattainable and out of her league.

"Yes?" Fleur replied breathlessly, her eyes finally rising up to meet Hermione's. Her pupils were larger than usual and there was a faint blush at her cheeks.

 _'_ _Merlin, maybe she DOES like me,'_ Hermione realised with shock.

"Erm… I have to take a shower," Hermione finally replied. She pushed past Fleur, ignoring the shiver that ran down her arm at the light contact with the woman. Hermione hurried to the bathroom so fast she missed Fleur's reply.

She shut the door and leaned against it, banging her head lightly. _'This is fine… So the woman I have been having inappropriate thoughts and dreams about could be attracted to me… No big deal…'_ Hermione thought.

But it was. The thought of Fleur harbouring an attraction for her set a fire alight in Hermione. Now she had realised, she couldn't stop the thoughts racing through her mind. Taking Fleur in her arms… Fleur leaning into her…

"No," Hermione murmured, shutting her eyes tightly. Fleur was infuriating. The woman got under her skin. More importantly, Fleur was married to a Weasley- the family that treated Hermione like their own. Fleur was her _lawyer_. Everything about a mutual attraction was beyond inappropriate. Even if Fleur was attracted to her, Hermione _couldn't_ act on this.

Hermione pondered the situation as she showered. The longer she thought about it, the more convinced she was that she had misread the signs from Fleur. Fleur wanting her? The idea was almost laughable.

Just because Fleur had looked at her in a way that reminded her of Pansy… Hermione growled as she got out of the shower and put a towel on. The very thought of Pansy set her teeth on edge. She couldn't believe the callousness of the Slytherin. She couldn't believe the nerve! How could she in good conscience kiss her and hold her when she knew she was going to betray her? Merlin, how could she get Hermione to give her an orgasm _right_ before the betrayal went down? Hermione punched a wall, swearing.

"Hermione?" Fleur burst in through the door, looking alarmed, "Merde, I thought something had happened to you!"

"I can't believe Pansy could do that to me!" Hermione scowled, pacing about the small bathroom in her towel. She felt caged. She wanted to get out… She wanted to go and take down Pansy.

"It is fine," Fleur said, pulling Hermione into a hug to stop her pacing, "I will find a way to fix it all."

Hermione sighed, enjoying the feel of the blonde in her arms. Fleur's body seemed to fit so well against hers. Blushing, Hermione drew back from the Frenchwoman.

"How are you going to fix the anger I feel at Pansy for betraying me?" Hermione asked. Fleur smiled, a cold wide smile that reminded Hermione of the infamous Ice Queen of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'm working on that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Back again! This time Hermione's temper continues to rage. Tensions continue to grow between her and Fleur until they hit breaking point.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Hermione went to bed late that evening. She had a fitful sleep, waking several times during the night. Every time she rose to use the bathroom or get a glass of water, she found Fleur huddled over the table, poring over books and papers. Yet if Hermione offered to help, Fleur would wave her away dismissively and insist that she get her rest.

On her fifth time rising, she paused and watched Fleur at the table for a moment. Fleur was twisting her wedding ring on her finger, staring blankly at a spot on the table.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione asked. Her voice was a little husky from her latest brief slumber.

Fleur jumped a little in her seat.

"Hermione," Fleur answered gently, raising her azure eyes to look at the younger witch through the shadows, "I thought I told you to sleep."

"You must be exhausted," Hermione ploughed on, ignoring Fleur's concern. Fleur smiled broadly, showing perfect white teeth. But Hermione could see the smile was counterfeit.

Hermione walked over to the table, reaching across and shutting the large book that lay in front of Fleur.

"I cannot rest, I need to keep working," Fleur insisted, although her voice betrayed her exhaustion.

"You need sleep," Hermione replied firmly.

"Non," Fleur retorted, trying to open the book again, "I cannot sleep well on the couch anyway." Hermione kept her hand on the book firmly, refusing to let Fleur open it.

"Well, then," Hermione responded, stepping round the table. She pulled Fleur out of her chair, ignoring the blonde's exclamations and hoisting her over her shoulder.

"Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed, "Put me down!"

"This an intervention," Hermione replied determinedly, carrying Fleur across the room and into the bedroom.

Fleur slapped Hermione's back, thoroughly put out at being swept away from her work in such a manner.

"Hermione, I'm serious—I need to work!"

Hermione finally slid Fleur off her shoulder and onto the bed. The blonde landed in a seated position, shooting Hermione a dark look.

"Don't look at me like that," Hermione said with a frown, "You're clearly running yourself ragged. Get some decent sleep."

Hermione turned to go take the couch in the living room.

"Non, Hermione," Fleur called out, her voice now gentle, "Don't take the couch on my account. We can share the bed. I don't mind if you don't."

Hermione, in a moment of weakness, felt all her attraction to Fleur rush back to her at once. She leant on the doorway, glad her back was to Fleur so she couldn't see the look on her face. Sharing a bed with Fleur Delacour-Weasley? Was Hermione a masochist? She _knew_ , before even taking a step towards the bed, that it would drive her wild lying next to Fleur in bed after so many fantasies. But then… Hermione was exhausted and a part of her missed resting with someone else near her.

"Sure,"

Hermione turned off the lights and crossed the room, clambering into the bed. She rolled onto her back, staring up into the darkness and trying to ignore the blonde beauty shuffling near her.

Hermione wondered if she should say something.

She had been so moody with Fleur during this whole debacle. The worst part was she knew she was giving Fleur a raw deal. As unlikeable as Hermione had originally found Fleur, she had been nothing but caring and dedicated to Hermione and her case.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something appreciative when she heard Fleur begin to breathe sleepily.

Hermione, amused, turned to look at Fleur in the dim light of the room. Sure enough, the blonde was fast asleep.

"Merlin, you really were exhausted," Hermione said softly, smiling for the first time in a while. She shut her eyes, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

* * *

"No! No! No!"

Hermione awoke, drenched in cold sweat. She had been in a cell at Azkaban. Pansy had been torturing Lucius Malfoy in front of her, cutting off his fingers one by one.

Hermione wrenched herself to the side of the bed and dry retched before coughing. She could still hear the dripping of the blood in her ears.

"Hermione,"

"Stop," Hermione said roughly, still gripping the side of the mattress tightly. Hermione couldn't stop shaking.

Soft arms slid around Hermione's toned waist and Hermione felt breath on her ear. She tensed, squeezing her eyes shut against the memory of Pansy.

"Hermione, you are safe," a French accented voice lilted in her ear. Hermione felt herself beginning to relax.

"I… I had a bad dream," Hermione mumbled.

"Shhh… I know…" the French voice replied. Hermione felt nimble fingers run through her hair soothingly.

"Mmnn," Hermione rolled over, enveloping the Frenchwoman in her arms as she settled back into sleep.

* * *

Hermione had a dreamless sleep after the last night terror, finally sleeping through until the sun was beaming through the windows. Hermione yawned, her arms tightening around the warm and toned body in her arms.

"Wha…?" Hermione opened her eyes, confused.

Azure eyes met hers. Hermione blinked as she remembered that she had carried Fleur to bed the previous night to force her to get some rest. But how…? Her arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde. The intoxication of having Fleur pressed against her was not helping her figure out what was going on.

"You had a nightmare," Fleur explained slowly, looking a little unsettled. Hermione nodded slowly as she remembered vaguely waking from a horrible dream of Pansy and Lucius.

"And how did we…" Hermione began slowly, realising one of her hands was resting on Fleur's toned ass. She pulled it away as quickly as she could, releasing the blonde and scooting further away in the bed.

Fleur looked down and took a small breath. Hermione wondered if she was imagining the shakiness in the blonde's breath.

"You, uh… you seemed to want some comfort," Fleur said awkwardly, not meeting Hermione's eyes, "You… Er… Got cuddly,"

" _Cuddly?_ " Hermione echoed, feeling slightly awkward.

"You… held me tight the rest of the night," Fleur replied, a light pink on her cheeks.

"Oh… Well…" Hermione cleared her throat, "Sorry."

"Its fine," Fleur replied, still not looking up.

Hermione stretched and got out of bed, deciding the best course of action was to give Fleur some space.

 _God, I can't believe I bloody SNUGGLED her,_ Hermione thought to herself, running a hand down her face as she slunk out of the room, _So beyond inappropriate._

Hermione filled up the kettle and put it on. She shut her eyes as it began boiling. Her mind turned back to the feeling of having Fleur tightly in her arms, Fleur's breath tickling her neck, Hermione's hand on Fleur's perfectly shaped…

Hermione opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"Beyond inappropriate," Hermione muttered.

"What's that?" Fleur asked, strolling into the room. She had regained composure, no longer looking entirely uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Hermione said briskly, "Tea?"

"Coffee if you're offering," Fleur replied in a clipped tone, sitting down to the table and opening one of the books in front of her.

Hermione quietly set to making their hot drinks before bringing them over to the table. Fleur was twisting her wedding ring again.

"Missing Bill?" Hermione asked, glancing at Fleur's ring. An indiscernible look skittered across Fleur's face and she looked up at Hermione. She bit her lip.

"Would it be bad if I said no?" Fleur whispered. Hermione leaned forward, interested by this turn of events.

 _Not that it makes her any more available,_ Hermione reminded herself inwardly. She sighed and pushed the mug of coffee towards Fleur before taking a sip of her own cup of tea.

"I don't think it would be bad," Hermione said neutrally, keeping her composure. She wasn't going to say anything inappropriate… But it wasn't that bad to be a _little_ honest, was it?

Fleur sighed, flipping a page of the book in front of her.

"So… I'm going to bring charges against Pansy," Fleur said, abruptly changing the subject. Hermione felt her blood begin to boil at the very mention of the former Slytherin.

"What, so she can just enjoy more time ruling the roost in Azkaban?" Hermione said, her tone growing tense. She began to bounce one knee up and down in an agitated fashion.

"So she can pay for betraying you," Fleur replied patiently, flipping through the large tome in front of her.

"With more time?" Hermione scoffed. She got up from the table suddenly. Her tea and her confused feelings for Fleur were now long forgotten.

"Hermione, I'm doing what I can," Fleur said tersely, looking up from her pages. Hermione frowned, before stalking towards the bedroom.

"Yeah? Well, maybe that's not enough."

* * *

Hermione had calmed down considerably after working out a little and taking a long shower. Now she was freshly changed, she almost felt bad for losing her temper at Fleur as she re-entered the living area of the small apartment.

To her surprise, Fleur was dressed and leaning against a windowsill, twirling a strand of platinum blonde hair distractedly as she stared into space.

"You okay?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Fleur looked up, smiling briefly as she pushed herself off the windowsill to stand in front of Hermione.

"I think you are going a little stir crazy," Fleur said carefully. Hermione went to retort but Fleur held up a hand to silence her.

"You've been cooped up for too long," Fleur continued, "I think you should come with me to do the grocery shopping. Some fresh air could do you good."

"But I—" Hermione started to interrupt.

"I will take you to a market not frequented by Hogwarts alumni, I promise," Fleur soothed, "There will be no risk of you breaking the conditions of your bail."

Hermione considered this for a moment. She was desperate to leave the house. Hermione nodded eagerly.

Fleur, looking quietly pleased with herself, went to the kitchen and produced some cloth bags which she pushed into Hermione's hands.

"You can carry the groceries for me," Fleur said, a hint of a smirk in her voice. Hermione scowled, even though she really didn't mind. Inwardly, she found Fleur's spoilt behaviour a little cute.

They apparated directly from the apartment, so as not to risk the chance of even passing a former Hogwarts associate in a hallway. They both knew that Umbridge would love nothing more than to send Hermione right back to Azkaban over the slightest indiscretion.

They arrived in a small square nestled between large red brick buildings. It looked somewhat like a state housing area, which surprised Hermione. She assumed that Fleur would be a snob when it came to areas she frequented.

Large tables and stalls were set up under brightly coloured makeshift awnings. Hermione could see a large array of the usual fare: vegetables, fruit, cheeses, as well as clearly magical ingredients. But what struck Hermione was the appearance of those bustling around the stalls.

"Fleur, is everyone here…"

"Magical or part-magical creature? Oui," Fleur replied dismissively, weaving between a small gaggle of goblins to pluck a lettuce from a stall.

"I… I didn't know that there was anything like this," Hermione admitted, watching an enormous, obviously part-giant woman apologise to some more goblins for blocking a stall.

Fleur turned her attention from the tomatoes she was inspecting to Hermione, a slight smile on her lips.

"The general population here can be a little… Discriminatory," Fleur replied as a man near her wolfed back a whole raw fish in one go.

"Right," Hermione replied, still looking around with interest. Fleur scarcely mentioned her Veela heritage. Hermione had almost assumed that Fleur chose to shun that side of her. She supposed it was a little naïve to assume that Fleur never spent any time around others with magical creature heritage just because she never spoke of it.

"Hermione," Fleur's curt voice brought Hermione back to Earth as she pushed a large armful of vegetables into her arms.

"Oh, erm, right," Hermione replied, stowing the vegetables in the cloth bags Fleur had provided her with. She had barely got everything bagged when Fleur had strode off again.

Hermione weaved through the crowd, following the swaying of Fleur's silvery-platinum blonde hair as she wandered through the ramshackle stalls as gracefully as if it were a catwalk.

 _I suppose there is a lot I don't know about her,_ Hermione mused, allowing herself to watch Fleur freely. She really was painfully beautiful. Hermione finally caught up with Fleur as she was passing some coins over to pay for a selection of cheeses.

"Merci," Fleur graciously thanked the elderly man running the stall.

"I feel bad for assuming this, but I kind of thought most magical creatures never mixed with each other," Hermione said to Fleur, "I mean, for example, the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest kept to themselves a lot."

"Mnn, but that is the same as any community, non?" Fleur replied, "Some would rather keep to themselves, but others welcome diversity. There are centaurs that come here from time to time."

Hermione nodded, enjoying learning about magical communities outside the wizarding one. Fleur and her moved at the last moment to avoid bowling over some short house elves that were purchasing what appeared to look like gillyweed. Hermione took Fleur's elbow instinctively as they veered, keeping the blonde steady in her heels. Fleur shot Hermione a look that once again, Hermione could not decipher. But it seemed the blonde was not annoyed, as she leant into Hermione's arm.

"Oi, Delacour!" a voice called out.

Fleur scarcely had time to turn before she was unceremoniously shoved by a messy haired young man. She almost lost her balance as she righted herself. She affixed a cool look to her face, staring down the young man that had approached her.

"I do not take kindly to being manhandled," Fleur said, her voice calm but dangerous.

The man hunched up his shoulders, bringing fists up in front of him.

"Its your fault my old man is in prison!" the man bellowed, "You're 'sposed to be a protector of part creatures like us! Werewolves are already assumed guilty!"

"That is true," Fleur replied calmly, "But in this instance your father was exploiting vulnerable centaurs. I could not in good conscience represent a man like that."

"A man like that?! You _bitch_!" the young man repeated, purpling with anger. He lunged forward at Fleur.

Without even thinking, Hermione dropped the bags she was carrying and intercepted the young man, shoving him roughly against a nearby stand and clutching him by the throat.

"Don't you dare touch her," Hermione hissed, applying just enough pressure on the man's throat to make him struggle.

Fleur was at her side in a moment, a hand on Hermione's shoulder attempting to pull her away.

"Hermione, this is unnecessary, I can look after myself," Fleur was saying quietly.

"No! He can't talk to you like that," Hermione growled, shoving the man again so his head knocked against the stall he was pinned against.

"I… I'm s-sorry…" the man squeezed out, his airflow quite restricted. He had a fearful look in his eyes but Hermione just didn't care. She was sick of all the injustice around her.

"Hermione—stop—this isn't you," Fleur was pleading, pulling harder at her shoulder.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione finally released the man, who slid to the ground, gulping in air and rubbing at his throat.

Hermione turned back to Fleur, who was picking up the groceries. Thankfully the throngs of people around them were continuing to bustle around the stalls, seemingly oblivious to the scuffle that had broken out. It occurred to Hermione that she may have come close to breaking her bail conditions by getting into an almost-fight.

"Let's go home," Fleur said, returning to Hermione and pushing the bags of groceries into her arms.

Hermione nodded numbly and followed Fleur to the fringes of the market where they disapparated.

Back at the apartment, Hermione began to pace, agitated, as Fleur put away the groceries. Fleur was obviously upset, cursing in French and slamming cupboards before she finally came out to face Hermione.

"Do you know how close you came to breaking your bail conditions?" Fleur angrily confronted Hermione, "You think that was the first angry confrontation I have faced like that?! I can look after myself!"

"I don't care!" Hermione shouted at her. The anger was all boiling up again and Hermione couldn't push it down any longer.

"You don't care?!" Fleur retorted, "Do you know how hard I worked to get you out of there?! Do you know how much we all worried about you?! How much sleep we all lost?!"

"You didn't have to!" Hermione shot back, "Nobody forced you to take my case! I don't know why you don't just drop it if its that much of an inconvenience on your life!"

"Because I can't!" Fleur replied back, her azure eyes swirling with anger and other nameless emotions, "I _care_ about you Hermione. It would kill me if you were locked up over something you didn't do."

Hermione snorted.

"Wake up Fleur, the world isn't fair." Hermione replied darkly, "Innocent people jailed, good people kidnapped, facts twisted in the media… Nothing is ever going to change."

"Nothing is going to change?" Fleur replied incredulously, "That doesn't sound like the Hermione I met during the Triwizard Tournament… The one who had set up S.P.E.W."

Hermione was silenced for a moment. She had assumed Fleur had barely noticed her that year at Hogwarts. And she had remembered S.P.E.W… Not just that, but she had called it by its acronym instead of "spew."

The wind was knocked out of Hermione's sails a little.

"Yeah, well, maybe that Hermione is gone," Hermione said dejectedly, "There is only so much torture and injustice a person can take."

"Hermione," Fleur said softly, moving to her and cupping her cheek, "Do not speak like that. You are so strong… And I'm not just saying that because of the way you dealt with that thug at the market. You have always had such a mental strength about you."

Hermione met Fleur's eyes which were shining with such a sincerity and intensity that Hermione almost couldn't help what happened next.

Hermione leaned in, closing the gap between them, and pressed her lips gently against Fleur's. A chaste kiss by any means, but startling all the same.

Hermione drew back instantly, cursing.

"Argh, I'm so sorry, Fleur," Hermione apologised quickly.

Fleur, her eyes wide, drew back from Hermione, her slender fingers touching at her pink lips.

Fleur didn't reply.

"Shit, Fleur, I never meant to make you uncomfortable," Hermione doubled down on the apology, hoping that it could in some way take back the kiss.

Fleur's wedding ring was glimmering in the light as Fleur continued to touch her lips in shock. It was as if the damned ring was mocking Hermione.

"Fleur… I know you're married… And straight… And my lawyer… And Ron's brother's wife… Ah, God, I've really messed this up, haven't I?"

Fleur took a step backwards again, her hand finally falling from her lips. Her eyes were still wide as she took a deep breath, her eyes not meeting Hermione's.

"I… I think I need to go out for a bit," Fleur finally replied, in a voice that didn't quite sound like hers.

"Fleur, I'm sorry," Hermione repeated, feeling beyond awful over what had transpired. She didn't mean to jump the woman in her own home.

"I'll be back later," Fleur said in a distant voice, as she turned and headed out the door of the apartment.

Hermione sighed heavily, falling onto the couch with a conflicted mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Fleur did return, much later.

The sun had set and the apartment was dark. Hermione had occupied her unsettled mind for a few hours by reading the books strewn about the table, but had soon become too nervous to focus. She was leaning against the windowsill, jiggling a leg up and down agitatedly when she heard the locking charms of the door go down. Her head perked up immediately and she straightened up.

"Fleur?"

Fleur slowly entered the apartment, carefully closing and locking the door behind her. She looked beautiful, as she always did. Her Veela bloodline assured her of that. But there was something bothering her. Hermione could see the hint of it playing at the edges of Fleur's calm expression.

"Fleur, about earlier… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do something like that… Especially not against your will…"

"Hermione," Fleur silenced her, stepping gracefully through the dark shadows of the apartment. For a moment Hermione lost sight of the woman in the darkness, but Fleur stepped into the dim moonlight, standing close to Hermione by the windowsill.

"Please don't be freaked out," Hermione said softly, not even daring to look at Fleur's bright blue eyes out of sheer awkwardness. Her hands tightened their grip on the windowsill, her knuckles turning white.

"I'm not freaked out," Fleur replied, equally as softly. She sighed heavily, "Which I suppose is the problem."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked slowly, not even daring to breathe.

"I… I liked it," Fleur confessed. Hermione glanced upwards at this, but Fleur had turned away, her face hidden in the shadows again.

"You what?"

"It doesn't matter," Fleur replied quickly, "It would not be appropriate. I am your legal representation… I am married… I have Bill."

"But… you liked it?" Hermione asked, stunned. Fleur hesitated. Hermione was thrown. She wasn't sure she had seen the proud and confident woman hesitate before.

"Hermione…" Fleur trailed off, her voice strained. Hermione pushed herself off the windowsill, stepping slowly towards Fleur. The blonde still had her back to her, her platinum blonde locks falling down her back elegantly. She had taken off her heels and was no longer taller than Hermione, no longer quite as intimidating.

Hermione, slowly, cautiously, reached around and embraced Fleur from behind. She felt Fleur relax into her, allowing herself to be hugged by Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure anything had ever felt so right to her. Not in a long time, if ever. Fleur seemed to fit in her arms as if she was meant to be there. It set a wild current through Hermione, her pulse quickening and sending a pang deep in her stomach. Hermione felt as if for once her constantly racing brain had switched off and she was running purely on instinct. She leaned in, her lips almost brushing Fleur's ear.

"I want you," Hermione said, her voice strangely hoarse. She felt Fleur lean further into her.

"We can't," Fleur said in the same strained voice as before.

"I know," Hermione sighed, releasing Fleur. She took a deep, shaky breath, stepping away from the blonde. Not trusting herself to say anything more, she silently turned and walked to the small bedroom, finally taking herself to bed.

* * *

Hermione awoke to nightmares, as usual. The sun was streaming in to the small bedroom as she sat up and ran a hand across her sweaty forehead, the violent images already beginning to fade.

The other side of the bed was empty and hadn't been slept in. Hermione supposed she couldn't blame Fleur for that. A warm feeling grew in Hermione's stomach as she thought about Fleur confessing she had enjoyed their kiss. The way Fleur seemed to be genuinely struggling not to give in to an attraction to her.

Hermione sighed and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling of the bedroom. Fleur was right of course. It would be beyond inappropriate. Hermione supposed there was some kind of regulation that would get Fleur in trouble if she were to sleep with a client. Then there was Bill…

A clanging in the kitchen stirred Hermione from her thoughts and she got up, padding into the next room.

Fleur had just fixed herself a coffee and sat down at the small table, already leafing through some papers. The blonde looked up, a hint of embarrassment evident on her face before her usual aloofness kicked in.

"Sorry, I would have made you a coffee if I knew you were awake," Fleur said, looking down at the papers in front of her.

"S'okay," Hermione replied with a yawn, "I prefer tea anyway."

She stretched as she walked to the kitchen, feeling Fleur's eyes on her.

"Did you have nightmares again last night?" Fleur's voice seemed overly casual this morning.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, beginning to fix herself a mug of tea, "Think I'm getting used to it as being my new normal though."

"I don't think that's a good thing," Fleur replied, a frown evident in her voice.

"Yeah, well, we'll toss you in Azkaban and see what coping methods you come up with," Hermione replied waspishly, before realising she had lost her temper again, "Erm… Sorry."

She turned back to Fleur, joining her at the table with her mug of tea. Fleur didn't seem offended, instead looking at Hermione with concern.

"You are so angry all the time," Fleur said softly, "I worry about you Hermione."

"You can't," Hermione replied, hearing the sulkiness in her tone as she threw Fleur's words from the previous night back at her. Fleur blushed lightly and looked down, biting her lip.

"Just because…" Fleur trailed off, "I still care about you, you know?"

Hermione sighed heavily, trying to let her rational side take over again.

"I know," Hermione replied, "Its easy to get frustrated when I know Bellatrix is just waiting for me to get back in those cells to exact revenge… and God knows where Ron and Harry are… Every time I start to relax my mind comes up with another horrible thought."

"One thing at a time," Fleur replied with an encouraging smile, "First we work on your defence."

Fleur tapped the papers in front of her. Hermione rolled her eyes. She wondered if this was how Harry and Ron had felt when she insisted on homework when there were dangerous matters afoot at Hogwarts.

"No… First I have to work out… If I'm going to end up back in those cells I need to make sure I can protect myself," Hermione replied, downing her tea.

"You don't trust me?" Fleur replied, looking haughtily at her. Hermione smiled grimly.

"I don't doubt you are a talented lawyer," Hermione replied, "I just don't trust the system right now. Umbridge as Head of the Wizengamot? Hardly seems like I'll be getting a fair trial."

Fleur didn't reply, instead focussing her attention on the papers in front of her.

Hermione found herself less agitated after working out. It felt like she was at least doing something to prepare for the worst case scenario. Afterwards she took a long shower and re-joined Fleur at the table, finally ready to help with the research effort.

The next few days seemed to follow the same routine: Fleur working all day, Hermione working out and joining her. Fleur would leave the house very occasionally for a meeting or to restock the cupboards, but otherwise remained at home dedicated to her work.

Hermione began to wonder one day if Fleur was getting lonely, being unable to invite any of her friends or Bill around because of their connection to Hogwarts and Hermione's strict bail conditions. Hermione watched her across the table one day. Fleur was looking focussed, proud and reserved. She was scribbling careful notes in the margin of a document.

"I hope you're not cutting yourself off socially on my account," Hermione said, her voice rough from hours of not speaking. Fleur looked up immediately, startled. They had been working in intense silence for a few hours.

"Non," Fleur replied, "I am content busying myself with your case."

She looked down again, resuming her scribbling of notes. Hermione exhaled heavily.

"Yeah… But… I mean, if you need a date night with Bill or to go and spend some time with friends… I don't need a babysitter," Hermione said. She was feeling more and more like a burden now she was seeing the full extent of how much time Fleur spent on her case.

"I… I don't need that," Fleur replied, not looking up from her work. Hermione slapped her hand down on the papers in front of Fleur, startling the blonde.

"Dammit, Fleur, can you stop working for once?" Hermione demanded, exasperated.

Fleur locked eyes with her, slowly putting down her quill and leaning back in her chair. She watched Hermione carefully.

"What is wrong, Hermione?" Fleur asked slowly.

"What isn't wrong," Hermione laughed humourlessly, "But right now? You're running yourself into the ground working on my case. You work all hours, you never sleep, you barely see anyone except me. You can't be happy."

"Happy?" Fleur replied, raising an eyebrow, "I think there are more pressing matters at hand."

"Fleur!" Hermione raised her voice, "Like it or not I'm the one that's isolated. I'm the one on bail. I'm the one that's set to be sentenced to life in Azkaban. You don't have to lock yourself up too."

"You're getting yourself angry again," Fleur said dismissively, trying to pull her papers from under Hermione's hands.

"Damn right, I am!" Hermione replied, "Fleur, can you at least take one night off?"

Fleur tried to tug at the papers again and Hermione wrenched them out of her hands. Fleur sighed, frowning.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Fleur asked, "Fine. I will go out."

"Really?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Really," Fleur replied moodily, "I'll just need to owl Bill to arrange to meet him for a drink."

"Right," Hermione replied, settling back into her seat. She was glad that Fleur was finally going to take a break and get out of the tiny apartment, but a part of Hermione was crestfallen at Fleur heading out for a date with her husband.

 _'_ _She's not mine,'_ Hermione reminded herself inwardly, her jaw tensing.

Fleur was up and moving gracefully about the room, organising herself.

Hermione sat quietly at the table, nursing another cup of tea.

An owl was sent, an owl was received, and soon Fleur had disappeared out the door to meet Bill.

Hermione's frustrations only continued to ebb in the hours as she sat in the empty apartment following Fleur's exit.

Still sitting at the small table as her tea turned cold, Hermione began to think of Fleur. The blonde was infuriating, yes. Startlingly beautiful, but arrogantly aware of it. Intelligent but haughty. Hermione was loathe to be tied to the woman for the worst experience of her life. But at the same time she felt like she was drawn to her. The sexual tension was undeniable. Hermione wanted Fleur bad. More than that… Hermione was growing more protective of the woman. She genuinely cared that the Frenchwoman was working herself into the ground. She cared when Fleur was confronted by the man at the grocery stalls…

Hermione's hands tightened into fists at the memory. She wondered how often Fleur was tailed by disgruntled family members of those she had faced in the Wizengamot. She wondered how many would be disgruntled by her defending Hermione… No doubt Death Eaters and non Death Eaters alike…

"Fuck," Hermione exhaled.

Now she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Fleur being silently followed by witches and wizards with sinister intentions. Fleur perhaps even being kidnapped like Harry and Ron had.

Hermione slammed her fists down on the table.

 _'_ _She has Bill… She'll be fine…'_ Hermione told herself, her jaw tensing and untensing, bouncing a leg up and down.

 _'_ _She's a powerful witch,'_ Hermione kept trying to settle herself down. She was on bail. She couldn't do anything rash, _'She's more than capable of looking after herself. She told you as much at the grocery stalls.'_

But the dark thoughts kept coming. Thoughts of Pansy somehow out of Azkaban, stabbing Fleur just as coldly as she had stabbed Lucius Malfoy.

"Fuck it," Hermione grunted, standing up suddenly. She rushed over to the coat stand, grabbing a thick cloak and headed out the door.

* * *

Her hood up and covering her face, Hermione made sure to keep a wide berth from getting too close to anyone. The last thing she wanted was to get recognised and risk her bail. Hermione stuck to the shadows, keeping an eye out for Fleur.

She headed along the alley of boutique high end bars she had heard Fleur speak of previously.

 _'_ _This is crazy,'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'Fleur will be fine. She's a cocky git, but for good reason… She's a gifted witch. Plus, Bill would never let her come to any harm.'_

Hermione tugged her hood further over her head, deciding to head home before she could screw up her bail over a misguided sense of protectiveness over the blonde.

A nearby bar door opened and a handsome redheaded man exited, followed by a stunning blonde. Bill and Fleur.

Hermione halted in her steps. She was sure Fleur would lose it if she knew she had followed her, even if it was out of concern.

Bill hugged Fleur tightly. They both appeared quite drunk. Hermione's stomach clenched in jealousy as Bill leaned in and kissed Fleur. But Bill stepped away, letting go of Fleur's hand before apparating away.

 _'_ _The drunk idiot isn't going to walk her home?!'_ Hermione thought to herself angrily, watching as Fleur ambled drunkenly down the street, fishing in her handbag, presumably for her wand.

A couple of drunk men walking past wolf whistled at Fleur and Hermione felt her temper rise. She followed Fleur at a distance, weighing up whether or not to let herself be known to the blonde.

Fleur was engrossed in what she was doing, not noticing where she was going until she bumped into a large man.

Hermione couldn't hear what was said but the man shoved Fleur hard and she stumbled back into a wall.

Hermione rushed forward, catching up to them before the man could do anything else.

"Stay away from her!" Hermione shouted.

The man looked at Hermione, his eyes widening with recognition and fear as he recognised who she was. He raised his hands in surrender, stepping back a few paces before taking off into the night.

Fleur had righted herself now, rubbing her elbow. She looked at Hermione, her eyes narrowing in the dark shadows of the alleyway.

"Hermione!" Fleur hissed, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Yeah? And you shouldn't be wandering around alone and drunk!" Hermione hissed back, "You're representing me—you're just as much of a target as everyone else close to me!"

"Bill was just here," Fleur said dismissively, waving a hand drunkenly. Hermione felt herself soften.

"Lets get you home," Hermione said softly, taking Fleur's hand and apparating them back to the apartment.

In the light of the apartment, it became even more apparent how drunk Fleur was as she stumbled about taking off her jacket and her heels.

"Wow, you are drunk," Hermione commented. Fleur giggled.

"Some say I am a lightweight," Fleur replied, disappearing into the bedroom for a moment. Hermione heard clattering around before silence.

The brunette cautiously walked to the bedroom, not wanting to rudely walk in on Fleur in a state of undress. A smile grew on her face as she walked in, finding Fleur facedown on top of the bed in her nightdress.

"Lets get you under the covers properly," Hermione murmured, coming up beside the blonde and pulling the duvet from under her before covering her with it.

The Frenchwoman made a sleepy noise of protest before snuggling contentedly into a pillow. Hermione smirked, Fleur was very cute when she didn't have pretences about her.

Hermione changed herself into her pyjamas before turning out the light and climbing into the other side of the bed. She kept her back to Fleur, cautious of waking the girl.

"Hermione?" Fleur's voice was heavy with sleep and drink.

"Yeah?"

"I… I want you too," Fleur confessed.

Hermione rolled over in surprise, but the blonde was already fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

Hermione awoke, groggy, to sun streaming through a gap in the curtains. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept through the night without being woken by night terrors. She supposed she must have been truly exhausted.

But now, Hermione was very much awake—uncomfortably so. Hermione was lying on her back in bed. Fleur was nestled against her, a leg flung over Hermione's leg and her face nuzzled into her neck. That was unbearable enough, but her hand was also half under Hermione's waistband.

Hermione blushed as a heat ran through her. She could feel Fleur's breath hot against her neck, causing her to break out in goosebumps. She willed herself not to get turned on, horrified at the thought of Fleur's obliviousness. But Fleur sighed and shifted in her sleep, her hand moving across Hermione, but further under her waistband, coming to a rest on her hip bone. The warmth of Fleur's skin on her skin was driving Hermione crazy.

"Fuuuuuck…" Hermione breathed out shakily.

The room was starting to feel too warm and Hermione's heartbeat was beginning to race. The brunette wasn't sure what to do. She could hardly fling the sleeping woman off her without startling her.

"Erm… Wake up…?" Hermione tried quietly.

Fleur didn't stir, continuing to sleep soundly.

Hermione coughed pointedly. Fleur murmured unintelligibly, but still didn't wake.

The situation quickly becoming entirely unbearable to Hermione, she stage coughed, loudly.

At this, Fleur finally stirred, lifting her head drowsily.

"Hermione?" Fleur sleepily asked.

"Erm… Morning Fleur," Hermione choked out. Fleur looked confused at Hermione's tone before looking down and registering that her hand was placed firmly within Hermione's pyjama pants.

"Merde," Fleur cursed, pulling her hand back as quickly as if she had been burned. She uncharacteristically blushed heavily, looking down as she shuffled backwards from Hermione to give her space in the bed.

Hermione cleared her throat again, finally free to sit up in bed. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I am… So sorry," Fleur finally managed to get out.

"Ahh… Its all right," Hermione mumbled, before chuckling nervously.

"I didn't mean… I didn't mean to…" Fleur awkwardly tried to get out. Hermione's own embarrassment subsided as she watched the usually composed ice queen stammer awkwardly. Hermione felt herself inwardly smirk at this turn of events.

"Its okay… I feel like your hand quite belongs down my pants," Hermione smiled impishly, enjoying tormenting the blonde for once. Fleur's blush darkened and she ducked her head.

Hermione chuckled, feeling far more relaxed, launching herself out of bed with a spring in her step. She padded out of the room and to the bathroom.

Hermione took her time showering. In the privacy of the shower, she allowed her mind to play over the sweet torture that the morning snuggle with Fleur had been.

 _'_ _Keep your head in the game, Granger,'_ Hermione told herself, shaking her head, _'You don't want to end up in Azkaban because you spent all your trial preparation time fawning over your legal representation.'_

Feeling considerably fresher and like everything was safely back in perspective, Hermione changed in the bathroom before heading out to the living area.

Fleur was already changed and back at the table, appearing as aloof and unbothered as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"I made you a coffee," Fleur commented without looking up, gesturing at the opposite side of the table to herself. Hermione walked over to join her.

"You remembered how I like it," Hermione smiled, watching Fleur's face turn lightly pink before remembering the task at hand, "Have you found any way we can get my wand excluded as evidence?"

"How did you know that was what I had started working on?" Fleur asked, looking up curiously. She still had the hint of a blush on her cheeks and Hermione liked how authentic it made her appear.

"I like knowing things," Hermione shrugged, "I also like coming out on top. We're going to win this."

Fleur grinned at this, seeming to regain her infamous ego.

"Excellent, as do I."

Tensions eased, the two women set into their studies for the day. One thing kept getting Hermione. The wand seemed to be the key thing tying Hermione to the killing. If they could get it thrown out as evidence, the Wizengamot would be forced to dismiss the case. Hermione just couldn't work out how someone had even got her wand to plant it at the scene. Since wartime, Hermione had always kept her wand close. It was either in her hand or holstered close to her skin at all times.

Hermione's empty hands fiddled as she pondered this, as if they were missing the wand themselves.

"Something bothering you?" Fleur asked, watching her.

Hermione looked up, her hands coming to a halt.

"I… I just don't know how they got my wand…" Hermione said with a frown, thinking deeply.

"Was there any way anyone could have got close enough to you to take your wand?" Fleur asked, leaning her head on one hand.

"I mean… No, it was always holstered close to me," Hermione replied, "Strapped to my thigh if I was wearing a dress, or inside my sleeve if I was wearing pants and a long-sleeved shirt."

Fleur looked a little uncomfortable, shifting in her seat.

"And…" Fleur swallowed awkwardly, "Was there anyone… Were you seeing anyone that may have had access to… That would have been close enough to…"

Hermione laughed.

"No… Nothing like that, Fleur," Hermione said, smiling warmly. Fleur nodded primly, scribbling some notes on the parchment in front of her.

Hermione watched the blonde. She still looked so proud, so arrogant, but her beauty had taken on a new look to Hermione. Since witnessing her vulnerable side and how flustered she could get, Hermione was finding her quite cute. Cute was a word Hermione never thought she would associate with Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

Hermione sighed, stretching and standing up. She moved over to a clear area of the living room and began doing push ups. She had got quite into her fitness. It was amazing what a fear of being beaten up in prison could do for motivation. She completed all her sets before doing some core work, feeling her abs burn at the effort.

When she was done, Hermione wiped her brow and stood up again, wondering what to do next.

She ambled across the room to the doorway, where she had installed a metal bar. Hoisting herself up, she began doing pull ups. Partway through, she became aware of Fleur's eyes on her. The blonde had got up and had begun walking towards her, almost as if she was unaware of her own actions.

Hermione continued doing her pull ups, but felt an warm twang deep in her stomach at the way Fleur's eyes were running down her.

 _'_ _God the last thing I need is to get turned on before having to pull an all-nighter researching with her,'_ Hermione thought with a grimace.

"I… uh…" Fleur was close enough to touch her now. Hermione wasn't sure if she had noticed how blue Fleur's eyes were before. Her white blonde hair was loose and tumbling down her shoulders. It was shimmering with the curious silver quality it had.

Hermione stopped mid pull up, panting lightly. She was entirely transfixed by the blonde.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked breathlessly. She knew it was wrong but part of her was dying for Fleur to ask her for something physical. For Fleur to ask her to give in to her passions.

"I… I need to get past you," Fleur replied, her voice a little unsteady, "I'm cold and my jumper is in the bedroom."

"Oh… Right…" Hermione dropped down, releasing the bar. She leaned against the doorway to allow Fleur through.

Fleur went to move past her, their bodies pressing against each other momentarily. They both paused, eyes locking. Hermione's eyes drifted down to Fleur's lips and she began to move her hand slowly, but before she could touch the blonde, Fleur had brushed past her and into the bedroom.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath, running a hand through her hair. She wanted Fleur. She knew Fleur wanted her.

"Truly unbearable," Hermione muttered, walking back into the living room.

"What was that?" Fleur asked, pulling a jumper over her head and following Hermione into the living room.

"Nothing," Hermione replied cheerfully. There was nothing she could say to the blonde to make things better, after all.

A rapping at the window interrupted any further conversation. A small owl was frantically knocking at the window to get in. Fleur rushed over, letting the bird in and deftly untying a parchment from its leg. She motioned to a shelf where Hermione saw a pouch of owl treats.

Hermione silently took the small pouch and began feeding the small over-excited owl as Fleur read the parchment, her eyebrows raising. Hermione left the owl to peck at the open pouch of treats, her attentions now turned to Fleur.

"What is it?"

"Harry and Ron have been found," Fleur replied, narrowing her eyes at the parchment.

"That's fantastic!" Hermione cheered, "Truly fantastic! Fleur? Why aren't you looking more pleased about this?"

"They're in Azkaban," Fleur replied solemnly, "They've been arrested for armed robbery at Gringotts."

"What the actual fuck?!" Hermione exploded, "First me for murder and now them for robbery?!"

"I know, its clearly a set up," Fleur replied, "But I just don't understand why… If they had already succeeded in kidnapping Harry and Ron… Why not just kill them?"

"They obviously want us all in Azkaban… But why?" Hermione wondered.

"All the prominent Death Eaters are in there…" Fleur mused, "But again… Why not just get someone on the outside to do their bidding?"

"We need to go see them," Hermione replied, "Whatever is going on, they're in danger."

" _We_ don't need to see them," Fleur replied in a clipped tone, " _You_ are only out of Azkaban because you're on bail. Bail with strict conditions not to see anyone connected to Hogwarts."

"Fleur, you have to be kidding," Hermione shot back, "If anyone can help them through this and give them advice, its me. I'm their best friend. I know exactly what they're going through."

Fleur put up a hand dismissively.

"Non," Fleur replied firmly, "They are not in the block for those who have killed. It will not be as bad for them. I will go and see them straight away, see if I can organise some representation for them."

"Fleur," Hermione grabbed Fleur's arm as the blonde moved to leave. Blue eyes locked with deep brown.

"Hermione, this is for your own good," Fleur replied, "You aren't thinking clearly. Its not worth breaching your bail conditions."

"They're my best friends," Hermione tried, "I care about them."

"I care about you," Fleur confessed, "I don't want you to go back there. Trust me when I say I am doing what is best for you."

"Fleur," Hermione interjected, grabbing Fleur's other arm too, forcing the blonde to look at her.

"Hermione," Fleur replied firmly, "Do you trust me?"

Hermione held Fleur's gaze. She could feel the palpable sexual tension, strong enough it almost seemed like a physical presence. But she also felt something else towards the blonde.

"Yes… Yes, I trust you," Hermione replied, releasing Fleur.

A hint of a smile quirked at Fleur's lips before she carefully set her face to neutral again.

"Very well, I will be back as soon as I can," Fleur replied, "I will do my best and pass on your best."

Fleur glided across the room, plucking a cloak from a nearby coatrack and picking up her handbag.

"Fleur?"

"Oui?" Fleur turned to glance over her shoulder, looking so confident and beautiful it almost took Hermione's breath away.

"Erm… Thanks for everything," Hermione mumbled.

Fleur nodded before disappearing out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was dozing in bed when she awoke to Fleur clambering into bed, exhausted.

"Blimey, what time is it?" Hermione grumbled sleepily, rolling over.

"Just after 4am," Fleur sighed tiredly, "They're okay… Shaken, but okay…"

Fleur didn't have a chance to elaborate as her eyes flickered shut almost immediately. Hermione was startled at how abruptly Fleur had fallen into such a deep sleep. As Hermione began to drift off herself, she moved over, instinctively pulling Fleur into a protective embrace.

When Hermione next awoke, the bed was empty. She stretched and yawned, turning on a lamp before checking her watch. 6.30am. Hermione shrugged and got up, padding into the living room.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione exclaimed, noticing Fleur set up at the table amongst scattered papers. Fleur looked up, quirking an eyebrow.

"What is it? I didn't make you a coffee because I didn't know you would be up," Fleur commented defensively.

"Fleur… Its not even 7am. You can't have had more than a couple of hours sleep!" Hermione replied.

Fleur shrugged and went back to scribbling.

"I arranged for Ron and Harry to have their own representation, but there is still much to do," Fleur replied, "There is something truly disturbing at play here."

"Yeah," Hermione replied, sombre now as she remembered the latest twist in the horrible events going on, "What is going on? How did they seem?"

Hermione sat down across from Fleur at the table. Fleur put down her quill, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

"Gringotts was broken into, usual security protocol kicked in, the Goblins found Ron and Harry unconscious in the tunnels and called the Aurors," Fleur replied, "Their wands were at the scene, the last spells cast on them were consistent with the damage to the Gringotts building."

"Obviously whoever kidnapped them placed them there," Hermione said incredulously, "Do they remember who took them? It must be Death Eaters."

Fleur shook her head.

"They'd been obliviated," she replied, "They didn't remember anything past walking down Diagon Alley."

"There is no way this can stand up," Hermione responded, crossing her arms, "There is no way they can be convinced by this."

"I know… It is ludicrous," Fleur agreed, shaking her head, "The three heroes of the latest Wizarding War all happen to go down for serious crimes in a small space of time? It is so obviously a set up."

"How can the Auror department not prove it? It seems so obvious," Hermione grumbled, "We need to have a word with Tonks about the investigations."

" _We_ aren't going to be speaking with Tonks or any other former Hogwarts students," Fleur corrected, "But I know. It is frustrating. There just doesn't seem to be any evidence left behind other than that incriminating the Golden Trio."

Hermione groaned and slumped over the table in defeat. Fleur reached over and put her hand on top of Hermione's.

"I will get you through this," Fleur said firmly, "I will make sure they don't get away with framing you."

Hermione looked up, feeling marginally buoyed by Fleur's words. The blonde was so confident, so sure, it sparked a small amount of hope within Hermione.

* * *

Fleur browsed from stall to stall at the magical creatures market. She weighed up a tomato on one hand, looking pensive.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione asked, standing behind Fleur holding an armful of groceries.

Fleur yawned heavily.

"I'm just tired," Fleur commented, purchasing some tomatoes and handing them to Hermione.

Hermione added the tomatoes to the haul she was already carrying in cloth bags. Fleur ate extremely healthily, something Hermione was grateful for. Fresh fruit and vegetables were something she no longer took for granted after her time in Azkaban.

"Maybe you should have let yourself sleep longer than two hours," Hermione smiled. Being out in the fresh air was boosting her mood. That and Fleur's confident encouragement were putting her in better spirits she had been in for a long time, despite the recent bad news.

"I didn't want to sleep in," Fleur whined, stifling another yawn. Hermione smiled slyly.

"Didn't want to end up with your hand down my pyjama shorts again, you mean?" Hermione teased with a faux serious face.

Fleur choked mid-yawn and blushed. Recovering, she stiffened and raised herself to her full height.

"I am married," Fleur said, albeit slightly unconvincingly.

"I am aware," Hermione reminded, "Doesn't mean we both didn't like it."

Fleur blushed further, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

"Lets head home, shall we?" Fleur changed the subject tensely, "I've been away from my work for too long."

"Fine," Hermione agreed, shuffling her arms full of bags, "Think you've got us enough produce to feed a small army, anyway."

Fleur swatted her.

"I like to have plenty of fresh produce," Fleur snipped haughtily. Hermione grinned.

* * *

Fleur and Hermione pored over old texts for hours for the following few days. The sexual tension was still rife, but the shared determination to find the solution kept them safely out of trouble.

One evening, Hermione and Fleur treated themselves to a glass of wine after the day's work. They sat together on the couch, nursing the burgundy liquid in their respective wine glasses.

"I'm sure alcohol isn't usually allowed when you're on bail," Hermione said, crinkling her nose. She might be an inmate of Azkaban, but her love for the rules still existed strongly within her.

"Well, if they forgot to include that in the ridiculous conditions they gave you, that's on them," Fleur replied with a smirk, sipping contentedly at her wine.

They sat in silence for a while, each sneaking glances at each other every now and again. Eventually, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Do you always work this hard?" Hermione asked. She saw a smile quirk at the corners of Fleur's mouth.

"I always work hard," Fleur replied proudly, "As for _this_ hard? I am unsure I have cared as much about a case before, so it is hard to gauge."

"Is it hard for you and Bill?" Hermione ventured cautiously, "You working so much?"

Fleur sighed.

"Right now it is good for us to have more space," Fleur replied airily, almost as if nothing were wrong at all, "He wants children right now, I am not ready for them any time in the near future. We seem to have a large number of differing wants in life."

"I see," Hermione replied, looking deeply into her wine glass as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"All relationships have their hurdles," Fleur replied defensively, stiffening a little beside Hermione.

 _'_ _When are they insurmountable?'_ Hermione wanted to ask. But she daren't go that far. She also didn't want to pressure the blonde. She was obviously conflicted about her attraction to Hermione and pressuring her about her marriage was hardly going to make that better.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Hermione asked. Fleur scoffed.

"No," Fleur replied incredulously, "Why? Do you like it when women have tattoos?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Just wondering," Hermione replied, finishing her glass of wine.

"Do you have any?" Fleur asked, unable to hide her curiosity. Hermione smiled.

"One," Hermione replied, "I got it after the war ended. A symbol of the Deathly Hallows on my ribcage. For better or worse the Hallows are a part of my history now."

Fleur leaned forward in interest, her blue eyes fascinated.

"Really?" Fleur asked, captivated, "Can I see?"

Hermione smiled again, lifting the corner of her loose long sleeved tee to bare her midriff. Fleur leaned forward more, her breath now tickling Hermione's stomach.

"Wow… You really are toned," Fleur commented, "I guess that prison workout really does wonders…"

A delicate hand moved up Hermione's side to touch Hermione's ribcage, tracing the shape of the tattoo.

Hermione looked at the ceiling, biting her lip. Having Fleur close like this felt so good but so frustrating at the same time.

 _'_ _Don't think about the fact she's attracted to you…'_ Hermione inwardly told herself, biting down on her lip harder as Fleur's fingers stroked her tattoo gently.

"Did it hurt?" Fleur asked, "I hear they do it without magic."

"Y-yeah," Hermione managed to get out, "But not as bad as I thought."

Fleur's hand moved off the tattoo, running down Hermione's side. Hermione looked down from the ceiling, meeting Fleur's eyes. Fleur had an intense look about her, a strange predatory look that Hermione had seen a few times before. Her pupils were huge, the blackness of them almost taking over the blue ring around them.

Hermione was captivated, leaning forward. Their faces were now so close that Hermione could feel Fleur's breath on her face. The tension between them had now raised to unbearable levels.

 _'_ _Maybe just one kiss will ease the tension,'_ Hermione thought to herself. She wanted it so badly. She could see in Fleur's eyes that she wanted it too. Hermione swallowed heavily, leaning back abruptly and dropping her shirt down. Fleur removed her hand from Hermione's side, exhaling shakily and moving back.

Hermione picked up her glass of wine again, draining it in one go.

Fleur ran a hand through her long hair, shutting her eyes briefly.

"It is late," Fleur said, her eyes flickering open again, "Shall we go to bed?"

She got up, stepping over Hermione's legs to walk slowly to the bedroom. Hermione put her wine glass down, standing up and following Fleur slowly.

 _'_ _Wonder what Bill would think if he could see me following his wife to bed… Looking at her the way I'm looking at her… Thinking the things I'm thinking about her…'_ Hermione thought guiltily, watching the way Fleur's long hair swayed behind her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Fleur pulled her shirt over her head, her back to her. Hermione gaped at Fleur's bare back. She took off her pants, standing solely in her underpants. Hermione felt her stomach flip as Fleur bent down to get her nightdress.

"Jeeeesus Christ…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

Fleur pulled her nightdress over her head and straightened it all out before removing her underpants.

Hermione bit her lip. Fleur turned around, looking at Hermione curiously.

"Are you going to get changed for bed?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded, pulling her shirt off. She inwardly smirked as Fleur's eyebrows raised and her eyes darkened.

 _'_ _This tension between us is insane…'_ Hermione thought to herself as she stripped down and got into her boxers and a tee.

Hermione tore her eyes from Fleur and climbed into the bed. Fleur sighed, turning off the lamps in the room before climbing in the other side of the bed.

"You okay?" Hermione asked into the darkness.

"I like it when you hold me at night," Fleur confessed.

Hermione smiled, moving to embrace Fleur in the bed. The blonde wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, nestling her face into Hermione's neck.

Hermione let out an involuntary sigh of content, holding Fleur tight.

"Is this bad?" Fleur asked softly.

"We aren't really doing anything wrong, I suppose," Hermione reasoned.

She felt Fleur nod into her neck. They lay in the dark holding each other in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Hermione felt Fleur begin to breathe slowly and deeply as she fell into sleep.

 _'_ _Not really doing anything wrong?'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'You're cuddling a MARRIED WOMAN_ _in bed…'_

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Hermione let sleep take her over.

* * *

Hermione awoke on her back, the sun streaming down on her face. Fleur and Hermione had been burning the candle at both ends for quite some time so it felt good to sleep in. It felt even better sleeping in with Fleur snuggled against her.

Hermione smiled widely as she realised that Fleur had once again slipped her hand into her boxers during the night.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Hrmm?" Fleur sleepily lifted her head, "Oh shit, sorry…"

Fleur went to move her hand out of Hermione's boxers but Hermione put her hand on her arm.

"Its okay," Hermione replied huskily, "I like it."

Fleur swallowed heavily.

"I… I like it too…" Fleur admitted.

Her hand was playing at Hermione's hip bone. Hermione's breath hitched as Fleur moved her hand across her pelvis.

"Fuck, Fleur…" Hermione managed.

Fleur's hand moved down to cup Hermione's sex. Hermione's hips bucked a little and her breathing became ragged.

 _'_ _She's not even DOING anything, just cupping it… Jesus, imagine if she actually—'_

"Hermione," Fleur murmured into Hermione's neck, withdrawing her hand from Hermione's boxers, "I can't… I'm married."

"I know…" Hermione exhaled.

The two of them disentangled and sat up in bed. Fleur looked away from Hermione, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Hermione managed, "That was inappropriate…"

"Yeah, it was," Fleur murmured, still not looking at Hermione, "But its my fault too."

They sat in the bed for a while, neither talking, neither looking at each other.

"Well… Shall we get back to work?" Hermione suggested.

"Yep!" Fleur replied immediately, "Definitely! Let's do that."

The blonde leapt out of bed and headed out of the bedroom. Hermione almost chuckled at the awkwardness.

 _'_ _And this is why we don't act on those feelings of attraction, Hermione,'_ Hermione told herself, running a hand down her face.

Hermione lay back on the bed for a moment, reliving the feeling of Fleur's hand down her boxers.

"Out of Azkaban into a new form of torture," Hermione grumbled, rolling over and getting out of bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

"A coffee for you, a tea for me," Hermione smiled, dropping a mug in front of Fleur. She was still full of angst about her impending trial but she was beginning to find small joys in doing things for Fleur. She liked looking after her. She liked Fleur looking after her.

 _'_ _It's almost like we're in a kind of relationship…'_ Hermione thought idly, as Fleur thanked her and gratefully took her coffee.

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to dwell on what she couldn't have.

"Do you want to go to the market this morning?" Fleur asked, looking up from her notes. Hermione nodded, eager for some fresh air and a chance to stretch her legs outside of the small flat.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied, "I think they're warming up to me a bit there, too! Despite all the press about me being a killer."

Fleur snorted.

"Magical creatures and those that are part blooded know better than to believe the word of wizards at face value," Fleur responded, returning to her notes.

Hermione was curious.

"Do you have much to do with… You know…" Hermione began.

"My Veela heritage?" Fleur said, looking up with an amused smile, "People are always so scared to say it. It's not a dirty word."

"Sorry," Hermione replied, "I hate when people do that with me being a Muggle-born. I just wasn't sure how at ease you were with it."

"I get that," Fleur replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "My mother ensured Gabrielle and I were well-acquainted with our heritage. The thrall kicks in quite young, you know? We needed to know why people were drawn to us and that their intentions were not always good. The Veela are quite secretive about their culture, it was very rewarding getting in touch with that part of our heritage."

"Oh… I didn't even think about the thrall kicking in young," Hermione replied as she headed to get the grocery bags from the cupboard. She had visions of blonde children with shadowy large men following them. She shuddered at the thought.

Fleur joined her, putting on a jacket.

They headed off to the markets, Hermione enjoying the time out of the flat with Fleur. Their hands kept brushing and Hermione felt a thrill running through her each time they touched. They had woken up cuddling again that morning.

 _'_ _Dangerous territory, Granger,'_ Hermione counselled herself. She gave a sideways look at Fleur. Fleur was actually smiling this morning. Hermione knew she liked the cuddles and closeness as much as her. _'Would it really be so bad to…?'_

The back of Hermione's hand brushed Fleur's again.

 _'_ _Fuck it, I could be in prison soon,'_ Hermione thought wildly, throwing caution to the wind. She took Fleur's hand in hers. Fleur blushed, looking at Hermione with surprise. But she didn't remove her hand.

They walked through the stalls, hand in hand.

They only stopped holding hands when they would purchase and bag up some fruit or vegetables, before holding hands again. Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much in one day.

"Do you think this is crossing a line?" Fleur asked as Hermione ran her thumb over Fleur's.

"I'm sure friends hold hands all the time," Hermione said dismissively.

Fleur didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"Fleur Delacour-Weasley," a very tall, very thin man greeted Fleur. She released Hermione's hand immediately, an icy look coming over her features.

"Do I know you?" Fleur asked.

The man was wearing an old-fashioned black three-piece suit. He had white hair that was balding on top and a thin moustache. His face looked strained, as if his skin was stretched too far over his features.

"I am an avid follower of you career," the man said, extending a hand, "Charles Pearson."

Fleur's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She didn't take the man's hand.

"Are you a former faculty member or student of Hogwarts?" Fleur asked, stepping a little in front of Hermione.

"No, no, nothing like that," Charles replied, "I am a rather proud graduate of Durmstrang Institute. I take it that this is Hermione Granger, then?"

He peered over Fleur, attempting to look at Hermione. Hermione felt her shoulders tense. Everything about this man was setting her teeth on edge. She didn't trust him in the slightest.

"What are you doing at this market?" Fleur asked haughtily. She was peak Ice Queen now; Hermione could tell she was just as uncomfortable with this stranger as she was.

"Well, yes, I suppose most that frequent these markets are magical creatures," the man replied with a polite smile, folding his hands on his stomach.

" _All_ those that frequent here are magical creatures," Fleur replied, "Or at least partially so."

The man chuckled.

"You got me there," Charles laughed, "I came here with the hopes of running in to you."

Fleur sneered at the man. Hermione wondered how the man could possibly withstand the iciness of Fleur right now.

"Why on Earth would you want to run into me?" Fleur said in a low and dangerous tone.

"You seem quite friendly with your client here," Charles smiled, still impervious to Fleur's coldness.

"We know each other through Harry Potter and my husband's family," Fleur responded in a clipped tone, "So yes, we are already acquainted with each other. I fail to see why this is any of your business."

"A very successful career, Mrs Delacour-Weasley," Charles said with a wide smile, showing slightly yellowing long teeth, "Almost as decorated as Ms Granger's academic pursuits or heroism."

"What is your point?" Hermione interrupted, unable to bear the suspicious presence of the man any more.

"No point," Charles chuckled, "It was nice to meet you both. So fascinating to meet Mrs Delacour-Weasley and Ms Granger in person."

He bowed his head and then walked off through the crowd, not even stopping at any of the stalls.

"We're leaving," Fleur said stiffly, not looking at Hermione.

"Do you know who he is?" Hermione asked. Fleur shook her head.

"Non, but I really do not trust him," Fleur replied. They disapparated immediately, back to the flat.

* * *

Hermione was restless the remainder of the day. Fleur seemed extra distant, the cuddling and hand-holding now firmly behind them.

Hermione was just finishing her work out when Fleur walked over to her, stressed.

"He is a politician," Fleur said, frowning.

"What?" Hermione asked, stretching.

"Charles Pearson," Fleur replied, "A politician. He's at a rally right now, in fact."

"Really?" Hermione was feeling stressed now. It was all very suspicious.

Fleur crossed the room to a small radio, turning it on and adjusting the station.

 _"…_ _We know that the last Great Wizarding War was heroic and saved us all from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… But was the winning side really the right side?"_

"What on Earth?" Hermione gaped.

 _"…_ _We can see from recent news that the prominent figures of this movement are no better than the figureheads of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's side. We have Hermione Granger murdering innocents, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley violently breaking in to Gringotts… What we can see from this turn of events is that the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters are just as bad as each other…"_

"Fucking hell," Fleur cursed, running a hand through her hair. They could hear deafening cheers over the radio.

 _"…_ _My esteemed colleague Dolores Umbridge, head of the Wizengamot, supports me when I say we should focus on justice. True justice—not some mafia justice peddled by the late Dumbledore. We have formed a new political party, The Justice Party, and I will be formally submitting myself as a candidate for Minister of Magic. A key part of my platform will be ensuring that both the Death Eaters and The Order of the Phoenix are put away. We must ensure these violent extremist groups are not exposed to society. Gone are the days of extremism!"_

Roars of cheers broke out again over the radio.

"Umbridge?!" Hermione choked, "She's a Death Eater in pink clothing! This is just the Death Eaters re-branded!"

"I agree…" Fleur conceded, "They're distancing themselves from the former image of the Death Eaters. They know that nobody rational in society these days would support the Death Eaters. Of course they would have to start up a new group to get away from all the baggage."

"And writing off the Order as another extremist group?" Hermione said, scratching her head, "Smart. Horrific… But smart. Setting themselves up as a sensible representative of the people compared to that? The average wizard sitting at home is going to be drawn to that."

"It makes me even more suspicious of him seeking us out at the market," Fleur said, looking tense.

"Surely a friend of Dolores Umbridge doesn't look kindly on magical creatures, yeah," Hermione agreed, "He was definitely up to something."

Fleur turned off the radio angrily, before returning to the small table to pore over her notes. She looked even more stressed out than usual.

Hermione felt an anger boiling under the surface already.

 _'_ _The Justice Party… Of all fucking names…'_ Hermione seethed. She wondered if Pansy was wrapped up with them. Hermione hoisted herself up on her pull-up bar, needing to burn off the anger before she punched a wall.

Hermione worked out until she couldn't any longer, leaning against a wall, exhausted. Fleur was still wildly scratching on her parchment.

"Fleur?" Hermione called out.

"Yeah?" Fleur looked up. Her beautiful face was pinched with stress.

"Do you think maybe I'm totally, totally fucked?" Hermione sighed, "If this is all a big political set up? That crowd sounded so wrapped up in everything Pearson had to say."

Fleur sighed.

"We just have to try our best, Hermione," Fleur said, running a hand tiredly through her hair.

* * *

That night Hermione lay in bed with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling of the flat. She hadn't been able to relax all day. Not with the news of the Justice Party.

Everything was suddenly falling together. The framing of the Golden Trio. Umbridge's appointment to the Wizengamot. Hermione felt a horrible heavy weight in her stomach. She couldn't think of a way to get out of this one. It was one thing when Fleur and her were trying their best to work the justice system to free Hermione. But when the justice system… everything… were rigged by this political party? A political party that was clearly just the Death Eaters in disguise?

Fleur came into the bedroom, smoothing her nightgown as if nothing were wrong.

Hermione had entirely forgotten their sexual tension and confused relationship in light of the recent news.

 _'_ _So we cuddle… So we hold hands sometime…?'_ Hermione thought to herself rubbing her forehead, _'I think we're doing pretty well of not crossing the line.'_

Fleur climbed into bed, rolling over to face the wall.

"I can't concentrate… This Justice Party is stressing me out," Fleur admitted, "I think I just need to sleep."

Hermione turned the lights out and rolled on her side, coming to spoon Fleur from behind.

"It's stressing me out too," Hermione agreed, holding Fleur tightly. She felt Fleur relax into her arms.

 _'_ _If something were reaally wrong, would it feel this right?'_ Hermione thought to herself, enjoying the toned body of Fleur's against hers.

She felt the stress of the day begin to slowly melt away as she cuddled the blonde.

"This feels nice," Fleur murmured sleepily.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, beginning to drift off to sleep herself.

* * *

A loud crashing woke Hermione up. At first she thought it was another nightmare, her pulse raging in her ears. But she was in bed with Fleur in her arms and the crashing was still continuing.

"Lumos!"

"Lumos!"

"Lumos!"

A cacophony of voices casting the spell broke out around them. Blinding lights shone on the bed and Fleur woke up, holding Hermione tightly as they sat bolt upright in bed.

About half a dozen wands were pointed at them.

"What on Earth?" Fleur gasped.

A man stepped forward, holding a parchment tightly in his hand.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Weasley," he read off the parchment, "Anonymous sources have revealed your clandestine relationship with Hermione Jean Granger. Client-lawyer relationships are very strictly forbidden by law. These same sources have revealed that you were in on the murder of Susan Bones. You are being arrested as an accomplice to murder."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked.

"This also means that you are in breach of your bail conditions, Ms Granger," the man informed them, "You're both off to Azkaban."

* * *

Hermione sat bleary eyed in the interview room at Azkaban. It all felt like a horrible nightmare.

The man in front of her was placing a series of photographs in front of her on the table. The photos were of Hermione and Fleur, walking through the magical creature market hand in hand. The moving figures in the photos were shooting furtive glances at each other.

"How long have you been having this affair with Mrs Delacour- Weasley?"

"I'm not having an affair with her," Hermione replied flatly.

"How much input did she have with the murder?"

"None," Hermione replied, "I had no input either. I'm innocent. This is clearly a set-up."

"A set-up?!" the interrogator laughed, "This isn't a crime novel, Ms Granger! This is real life."

"Unfortunately," Hermione replied with a groan, resting her head in her hands.

Things moved in a horrible blur, Hermione being processed back into Azkaban and into her grey sweatpants and wifebeater.

She was bound and led to a cell by the prison guard Greg, who was finding it hilarious to have Hermione back in custody.

"Golden Girl breaking bail conditions ay?" Greg chuckled, "You really are a bad girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Greg pushed her into her new cell. It was just as bleak as the last, dingy and dark with a small raggedy cot.

Her mind was on Fleur. The blonde would _not_ be happy with living arrangements like this.

 _'_ _The understatement of all time,'_ Hermione thought to herself. Greg released her from her bonds and she sat on the cot.

Fleur's career was now in tatters, just because she had tried to help Hermione. Not to mention her marriage. Hermione stiffened at the thought, imagining the Weasleys reacting to the allegations that Fleur and her had been having an affair. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

The sun was just beginning to rise now. Hermione reckoned that the cells would open for breakfast soon, so there was no point going back to sleep. She leaned back on her cot, surveying her new cell.

No books, no papers, no stationery.

It was amazing how much Fleur's gifts had softened the awfulness of her last cell. Her mind kept swirling over the blonde.

Soon the cell doors were opening and Hermione pushed herself off her bed. She was nervous that she would run into Bellatrix immediately. She wondered how many more Death Eaters had been locked up in the cell block since she was last here. She shuddered at the thought.

Hermione made her way out into the stream of inmates walking to the cafeteria. The Carrows appeared, shoving Hermione immediately. She shoved back as hard as she could, knocking the siblings over.

"Got a bit of frustration in your system, Granger?"

Hermione turned on her heel, blood boiling at the sound of Pansy Parkinson's voice.

"You!" Hermione growled, launching herself at Pansy.

Pansy giggled as Hermione tackled her to the ground, punching her across the face. Pansy's lip began to bleed but she kept laughing.

"Hermione, I never knew you liked it rough!" Pansy cackled, making no move to fight back.

Hermione felt herself being pulled off Pansy and held back. She wrestled violently.

"Granger you are a live wire," Greg laughed, "Thought you had a soft spot for ole Parkinson here."

Another guard was helping Pansy up.

"Pansy, you bloody heartbreaker," the other guard was laughing, "Stop winding the Golden Girl up here."

"I'll behave," Pansy smirked, rubbing the blood from her lip, "Promise, guys."

"Are you gonna stop lashing out at your gal pal here, Granger?" Greg asked, tightening his grip on Hermione.

Hermione glared at Pansy, who was smirking at her.

 _'_ _She's not fucking worth it,'_ Hermione told herself, trying to still her temper before she got shoved in solitary with the Dementors.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. Greg laughed and released her.

"Play nice girls," Greg teased, "Feel free to kiss and make up."

"Over my dead body," Hermione growled, stalking away towards the cafeteria.

"Aww, Granger, you wound me," Pansy sneered, following behind her, "You used to enjoy kissing me… And _more_ if I recall."

"Shut up, Parkinson," Hermione barked, "Why are you even bothering to mess with me. I'm sure Bellatrix will have me in a casket before the first day is even out."

Parkinson clucked her tongue.

"Bellatrix has unfortunately landed herself back in solitary again," Pansy informed her, "None of us expected that you would break your bail so soon."

Pansy laughed loudly at that. Hermione's jaw tensed, she was struggling not to hit the raven-haired woman again.

Hermione decided to ignore her. She lined up in the cafeteria for her food.

"I totally called it, didn't I?" Pansy continued, lining up behind Hermione, "I so _knew_ you had the hots for Delacour-Weasley. Well… My next prediction is that she is going to be _very_ popular in here."

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione whirled around, looking at Pansy angrily. Pansy laughed.

"Oh come on, Smartest Witch of your age?!" Pansy sneered, "She's being charged as the accomplice to your little murder! Once they finish interrogating her she's gonna be right in here with us."

"No," Hermione intoned with horror. Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, you fucked her, her career, her marriage, her life… That's a pretty good effort, Granger," Pansy laughed.

Hermione felt her stomach drop like a brick.

"I… I didn't fuck her," Hermione said absently, turning back around. She didn't feel hungry anymore, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh well, the guys in here are gonna love her," Pansy snorted, "Women too. You know maybe I should offer to look after her in here? That got you to spread your legs for me."

Hermione turned around tightly, gripping Pansy by the collar of her top. Pansy giggled, her lip swollen from being punched by Hermione earlier.

"Don't you lay a fucking hand on her," Hermione hissed, "I don't care about getting put in solitary if it means shutting you up."

Pansy giggled.

"Mighty protective, aren't you?"

Hermione released Pansy, shoving her before turning her back to her.

* * *

It had been two days now and Hermione was hating that she had already settled back into the rhythm of Azkaban. Thankfully, the Death Eaters weren't so hard on her this time. Whether it was her punching Pansy on Day 1 or her just being more in shape and able to defend herself, she wasn't sure. But she certainly wasn't complaining.

She was sitting in her cell this morning, waiting for the doors to open for the day.

"Fresh meat everyone!" Greg crowed in the distance.

Hermione could hear the other inmates shouting and cat calling. A lot of cat calling. Hermione stood up immediately, stepping over to the bars of her cell. She leaned on them heavily, clutching the bars so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Greg was pushing Fleur down the aisle of cells. Fleur's head was held high, a haughty look on her face. Her platinum-blonde hair was loose, hanging over her grey sweatshirt.

 _'_ _Of course… Only Fleur could make an all-grey sweatsuit look like something right off a runway,'_ Hermione thought, her heart breaking as Fleur was led down to her cell.

She felt beyond guilty. She had ruined Fleur's life.

Greg opened the cell right across from Hermione's, pushing Fleur in there unceremoniously before shutting the doors.

"Good luck, Princess," Greg laughed, sauntering off.

"Fleur!" Hermione called across.

"Hermione?" Fleur turned and looked through the bars at Hermione.

"Fleur, I'm so sorry you're in here… How are you?" Hermione asked, leaning as hard as she could against the bars. She wished she could somehow push her way through to get to Fleur.

"How do you think?" Fleur replied icily, turning her back to Hermione and retreating deeper into her cell.

Hermione felt the air rush out of her lungs. It was like all the guilt she had been feeling had just hit home in the harshest way.

"Fleur?"

The blonde ignored her, sitting on the small cot in her own cell.

Hermione sighed, beyond frustrated. She paced her cell, waiting impatiently for the cells to open.

She did some press-ups, keeping an eye on Fleur across the way. She hoped the blonde wasn't too upset with her. Not that she could blame her.

"Fuck, its all such a bloody mess," Hermione groaned, getting to her feet.

Finally, the cell doors groaned open. Hermione immediately crossed the aisle to enter Fleur's cell. The blonde was lying on her cot on her side, facing the stone wall.

"Fleur…"

Fleur didn't move or respond to Hermione.

"Fleur… What happened?" Hermione asked. Fleur sighed heavily.

"Excuse me for being a little exhausted after about three days of interrogation," Fleur grumbled.

"I'm so sorry about all this," Hermione told her, sitting on the edge of Fleur's cot. Fleur sighed, finally rolling over and sitting up.

"It isn't your fault," Fleur said morosely, "I should have been more prepared for a set-up."

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked. Fleur sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"The Weasleys aren't happy," Fleur replied, "I've lost my job, obviously. Bill doesn't want to talk to me."

"Shit… I'm so sorry," Hermione said, rubbing Fleur's shoulder. Fleur wriggled her shoulder out of Hermione's grip.

"Please don't touch me, Hermione," Fleur said softly, "It will just make things worse."

"We didn't do anything wrong," Hermione said, frowning, "They twisted everything out of context."

"Do you think they would have been able to set us up so easily if we hadn't been acting so inappropriately?" Fleur said, crossing her arms.

"We held hands," Hermione said defensively, "We shared a bed. That isn't a crime. We didn't cross any lines."

"Didn't we?" Fleur asked, her azure eyes slowly coming to meet Hermione's. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. The look in Fleur's eyes was making Hermione weak. All she could think of was the night Fleur had drunkenly confessed that Fleur wanted her too.

"We didn't do anything," Hermione replied hoarsely, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Aww, replacing me already Granger?" Pansy asked, coming to lean in the doorway of the cell. Fleur narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Who are you?" Fleur asked coldly. Pansy laughed.

"What? Your little informants didn't pass on how ravishing I am?" Pansy chuckled, "I'm Pansy Parkinson… Surely you remember me? You are responsible for adding twenty years on to my sentence."

"You," Fleur replied icily, straightening her back haughtily. Pansy sneered.

"Yes, me," Pansy responded, "Don't worry though, I don't hold it against you."

"Sure you don't," Hermione snorted. Pansy grinned widely, looking from Hermione to Fleur.

"Of course not, guys!" Pansy grinned, "The way I see it, we're even now. I mean, Delacour-Weasley gets me twenty years added to my sentence, I get you two _both_ thrown in Azkaban. Tell me, was it true you were both in bed together when they brought you in?"

" _You_ were behind this?!" Hermione roared, getting to her feet.

Pansy cackled as Hermione ran over, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her into the hallway.

Pansy's back hit the bars hard and she winced. Hermione and Pansy descended into a fight, throwing punches and falling to the ground.

Hermione could hear Fleur yelling at her to stop, but she didn't care. She was blind with anger.

Guards ran down the hall, pulling Hermione and Pansy apart. Hermione's face was throbbing and her ribs ached but she still tried to get another hit at Parkinson.

"Oi, oi, oi, calm down girls," Greg shouted, "I thought I told you two to play nice!"

"Fuck you!" Hermione bellowed.

"Right, that's it Golden Girl," Greg grunted, pulling out his wand and binding her arms, "You're going to solitary."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hi all, welcome to another chapter of slow burrrrn :) Message or comment if you have anything you want to see in future chapters and I might just include it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13.**

* * *

Hermione leaned against the wall of the solitary cell, feeling despair wash over her as the Dementors swooped past outside. The coldness the Dementors caused as they sucked the happiness out of the area caused Hermione to shiver.

A disembodied laugh echoed through the gaps in the drafty cell.

"Golden Girl… We're finally in the same place again," the unmistakeable husky voice of Bellatrix weaved through the walls, sending a chill down Hermione's spine.

"Fantastic," Hermione shot back sarcastically. Truth be told, being in such close proximity to her former torturer was terrifying her, but she didn't want Bellatrix to know that.

"We keep just missing each other, Muddy," Bellatrix sang, before cackling wildly, "But now we're finally in the same place at the same time."

"Brilliant," Hermione intoned back in a deadpan voice. She didn't want to engage with the madwoman.

"Tell me… Do you still have the scars from that _wonderful_ time we spent together during the war?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, her hand running over her scarred arm, trying not to flash back to that incident. She leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling, feeling the deep depression from the Dementors seep into her. It was pushing her to think of her torture at Bellatrix's hands. Flashbacks were beginning to edge into her mind.

 _'_ _Don't think about it… Think about something nice,'_ Hermione willed herself, _'Think about puppies… Or Fleur… Or Fleur and puppies…'_

"Pansy said she would be able to get you back in here," Bellatrix continued in her husky cruel voice, "She was confident that we could use connections on the outside to find a weakness. You really made it easy for us, Muddy."

 _'_ _Ignore her, ignore her…'_ Hermione told herself, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Your half-animal lawyer landing in here too really was the icing on the cake," Bellatrix giggled, "How does it feel knowing you were the one that ruined her life? You two make quite the pair. Those with filthy blood always do have a way of seeking each other out."

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed suddenly, getting to her feet, "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!"

She was pounding on the stone of the cell wall wildly, screaming over Bellatrix's laughter. She pounded on the wall with her fists until she was exhausted, falling to the floor and drawing her knees up to her chin.

* * *

Hermione squinted at the light as the doors opened. Two guards came in and pulled her up. Hermione wasn't even sure how much time had passed. She had been lying in a foetal position on her side, aching with the depression from the Dementors. The cackling and needling of Bellatrix had done nothing to help, plunging Hermione deeper into guilt and dark memories.

"All right Granger, come on," one of the guards grunted, pushing her through the door with his wand.

Hermione just grunted in reply, not even wanting to reply.

"Au revoir, Muddy!" Bellatrix cackled, "See you when I'm back out of solitary!"

"Quiet, Lestrange," one of the guards chided.

They pushed Hermione back through the prison to her cell, shoving her in. Hermione lay back on her cot, looking aimlessly at the ceiling. She just didn't care about anything right now.

All that was running through her mind was a horrible loop of flashbacks and guilt. If it wasn't memories of her torture at Bellatrix's hands then it was guilt over ruining Fleur's life. It was all intermingling horribly in her head, causing her chest to ache with the hurt of it all.

The halls got noisy as meal times came and went, but Hermione ignored it all. She just lay on her cot, lost in her despair. She turned on her side to face the stone wall.

A day passed before Hermione heard someone come into her cell. If it was Pansy about to needle her some more, Hermione couldn't care less. Nothing could make her feel worse right now.

"Hermione?"

The gentle lilt of a French accent pierced through the fog of depression. Hermione grunted in response.

"Hermione, what happened?" Fleur asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Hermione couldn't respond, the ache in her chest was too heavy. She felt Fleur sit on the edge of her cot, her hand running down her shoulder.

"Pansy said Bellatrix was down in solitary," Fleur said quietly, "Did she do anything to you?"

"She didn't need to," Hermione replied hoarsely, "I've ruined everything all on my own."

"That isn't true," Fleur replied softly, "Here… I brought you something."

Fleur reached over and her soft hand pushed something into Hermione's hands. Hermione looked down despondently. A chunk of chocolate.

"Eat it," Fleur insisted, "It will make you feel better after the Dementors. I'm worried you aren't bouncing back."

Hermione slowly ate the chocolate, noticing that she was beginning to feel a bit better already. She sat up and turned to face Fleur, sitting cross legged on the cot.

"Where did you even get this in here?" Hermione asked, baffled.

Fleur was still looking remarkably preened and glamorous as she watched Hermione carefully. Hermione supposed it was the Veela blood preventing even Azkaban from dampening her beauty. Fleur flipped her hair and winked.

"I have my ways," Fleur smiled.

"I really didn't have you pegged for the type that would thrive in prison," Hermione replied, surprised. Fleur smirked.

"You're too protective of me, Hermione," Fleur replied with a small smile.

Hermione finished off the chocolate, still feeling down but no longer crippled by depression. The mere presence of Fleur seemed to be buoying her mood.

"Feeling better?" Fleur asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah…" Hermione replied, "Thanks."

She wondered when she had gone from seeing Fleur as cold and haughty to seeing her as a warm and caring person.

"Great, because you really need to shower," Fleur said, wrinkling her nose.

"Ah, there's the Fleur I know," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well you do that while I get to work," Fleur responded, getting up and walking out of the cell.

"…Work?" Hermione echoed. She got up and followed Fleur. Fleur was in her own cell, sitting at a small desk that was surrounded by a mass of papers and books. Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm going to get myself out and reinstated so I can represent you again, I need to do some serious work!" Fleur responded, flipping to a fresh page in a book on her desk.

"You… What…?" Hermione was stunned. She was shocked Fleur had already bounced back into her steely resolve.

"Shower, Hermione," Fleur said, not looking up from her paperwork, "I wouldn't mind an outside opinion on some case law I dug up… And I'd prefer if you were a little less ripe when you helped me."

Hermione didn't know whether to growl or blush, instead opting to silently walk out in a confused daze.

She went about her shower routine, still pondering the situation. If she were honest, she had kind of expected Fleur to crumble in Azkaban. The filthy, dark conditions were far from what the preened blonde seemed accustomed to.

More than the physical surrounds, Fleur had just lost everything. Her career, her husband, her in-laws, her reputation… She had seemed relatively despondent before Hermione had gone to solitary.

It made Hermione respect Fleur even more. The fight within her was more than she ever could have expected. It was inspirational. It was _hot._ Hermione blushed hotly as the shower water shut off. She wrapped a towel around herself, heading back to her cell.

Across from her cell, Fleur was still intently working, poring through parchment. Hermione wondered who she even got to bring all her materials in. She supposed Fleur must have support out there despite her fall from grace.

Hermione stretched, drying herself off and putting on some underpants. She had been mortified when she first arrived in Azkaban conditions, but now on her second time she was desensitized to the lack of privacy.

She put on her sweatpants next, towel drying her hair as best as she could to avoid frizziness in her curls. Finally, she pulled on a wifebeater, not bothering with a bra.

She turned around, her stomach twisting at what she saw. Fleur was watching her intently, her quill suspended above now-forgotten parchment. It wasn't just that she was distracted, it was the way that she was looking at Hermione. It was enough to make Hermione's knees weak.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. She walked over to Fleur's cell, feeling even more overwhelmed as the blonde began to look flustered.

"Wh-wha… Hermione…?" Fleur stuttered uncharacteristically, a light pink prettily adorning her cheeks.

Hermione tried to avoid grinning at how adorable it was, coming to stand beside the blonde. It was honestly mind-blowing that a someone like Fleur could want Hermione.

"You said you wanted to show me some of your work," Hermione replied, willing her voice to remain steady.

 _Damn this horrible, inappropriate crush,_ Hermione thought to herself, her jaw tensing. She almost wished her mind was still full of the depressing thoughts… It would be less frustrating than the imagery of pushing Fleur up against one of the stone walls and making the rumours about them true.

"Oh," Fleur replied, seeming to snap out of it, "Well… It is dinnertime now, perhaps we should do it later?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, realising that people were in fact beginning to bustle past on their way to the cafeteria.

Fleur stood up from her chair and Hermione was startled by how close they actually were. Fleur's face was a centimetre from her own. She could feel Fleur's breath and see just how big Fleur's pupils were.

Hermione felt her hands drawn to Fleur's hips, not even realising that she was holding the blonde until she registered that Fleur was trembling slightly.

"Oh… Sorry…" Hermione mumbled, releasing the blonde and stepping back.

Fleur exhaled shakily, running a hand through her hair and regaining composure.

"Well… Let's go then," Fleur replied, brushing past Hermione and heading out into the hallway. Hermione hurried behind her, remaining close lest any Death Eaters get any ideas.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur sat at a table together in the dark, depressing cafeteria.

Hermione prodded an unmashed mashed potato.

"You would think that they could at least change up the drab stone walls in here," Fleur grumbled, stabbing an unidentifiable piece of meat with her fork.

Hermione went to reply, but was interrupted by Millicent Bullstrode coming to join their table.

"What do _you_ want?" Hermione snarled. The last thing she wanted to deal with was one of Pansy's lackeys.

"I'm not here for you," Millicent said dismissively, turning all of her attention to Fleur, "How did you find the chocolate, pretty flower?"

"Mm, it was délicieux, merci," Fleur replied, flashing a million-watt smile and flipping her hair.

"Good to hear," Millicent replied, her heavy-set features contorting into a smile. Hermione felt jealousy bubbling within her, watching Millicent fawn over Fleur. Overcoming that was a feeling of total confusion over what was going on.

"Sorry, got to go," Millicent grunted, "But let me know if you need anything else."

Millicent got up and lumbered off, her sturdy and strong frame intimidating in the dimness of the cafeteria.

" _What_ was _that_?!" Hermione exclaimed, entirely baffled.

Fleur turned back to Hermione, smiling conspiratorially as she lowered her voice.

"I told you I had informants in here, no?" Fleur murmured. Hermione looked at Fleur as if she had lost her mind.

"Informants, yes, but people fawning over you and bringing you chocolate?!" Hermione hissed. Fleur arched an eyebrow.

"The chocolate helped you, did it not?" Fleur responded primly, "Sometimes you need connections to thrive."

"Connections?!" Hermione hissed back, "She obviously thinks you're going to bloody shag her! You haven't already, have you?!"

Hermione pushed her food tray away at the sudden thought of her former school bully getting her repulsive hands on Fleur's perfect body.

"Of course not," Fleur replied, nibbling a little at her food, "But if she does things for me because she thinks it's a possibility, what of it?"

"Wh—what?!" Hermione was thrown at how brazen Fleur was about using Millicent, "That's so manipulative!"

Fleur narrowed her eyes, leaning forward across the table.

"And you don't think what they have done to you is manipulative?" Fleur replied in a low voice, "These are desperate times and I am doing what I can to look out for us."

Hermione frowned, she wasn't happy. But she was starving after being cooped up in her room in her deep depression. She dragged her tray back towards herself and began eating the food with vigour.

"Are you upset because it is manipulative or are you upset because you're jealous?" Fleur asked in a quiet voice.

Hermione looked up, feeling the electricity between them again.

"Maybe a bit of both," Hermione replied in a low voice.

Hermione wondered if she imagined the slight smile on Fleur's face as the blonde resumed eating her own meal.

"I kind of miss sharing a bed with you, is that bad?" Fleur asked quietly. Hermione smirked coyly.

"Well… You technically aren't my lawyer anymore," Hermione flirted boldly. She loved the sudden blush that bloomed in Fleur's face and the spark in the blonde's eyes. The chemistry between them was amping up even more.

" _Hermione,_ " Fleur chided, scandalised, before smiling, "You just have such a way of holding me at night… It's… It makes me feel safer than I ever have before."

Hermione smiled back, leaning forward on the table. Butterflies were erupting in her stomach like she was an awkward teen at Hogwarts again. One of her hands was on the table, close to Fleur's. They both looked at their hands before their eyes met again.

Fleur sighed.

"It still wouldn't be right," Fleur said in a strained voice, pulling her hand away. The blonde looked conflicted. Hermione exhaled, leaning back in her chair.

"We need to focus on getting out of here and stopping that insane political party from rising to power," Hermione said, refocussing her thoughts.

"Exactly," Fleur replied, her face returning to a determined, resolved expression.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

Hermione awoke, for a sweet moment forgetting where she was… But the cold dampness and stone walls confirmed her worst nightmares.

"Azkaban…" Hermione groaned sleepily, rubbing her face.

For the briefest of moments she had thought she was back in Fleur's small apartment, holding the blonde tightly to her.

Hermione sat up in the dim light. It was early. She reckoned she had plenty of time to squeeze in a workout before the cells opened and she could go shower.

Going through the motions, Hermione found her gaze drifting across to Fleur's cell. It was too dark to see if the Frenchwoman was up or not yet.

Hermione was wiping sweat from her brow when the cells finally opened. Grabbing a towel and her few toiletries, Hermione headed out of her cell. She fell into step with the other inmates, inwardly hating how much she had automatically fallen back into the routine of the place. Fleur appeared at her side, seeming cautious and a little on edge.

"Morning, Hermione," Fleur greeted quietly.

"Morning, Fleur," Hermione replied back emotionlessly, "How are things?"

"I hear there is going to be a snap election," Fleur replied agitatedly, in quiet tones, "Unrest with the current Minister of Magic."

"What?!" Hermione was surprised.

She was interrupted from inquiring more as Pansy elbowed her way in between the two women.

"Well, well, well," Pansy replied smugly, "Great day for comeuppance, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione grunted bluntly. She assumed Pansy was gloating about the latest political unrest and didn't want to give her the satisfaction of rising to the bait.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Pansy giggled, speeding up to walk ahead of Fleur and Hermione, "Bellatrix gets out of solitary today!"

Hermione felt a cold chill run down her spine and a lead weight in her stomach. She tried to focus on just putting one foot in front of the other as the overwhelming sense of dread began to overtake her. It had been one thing to put on a brave façade in front of Bellatrix when there was a thick stone wall between them. It was something else entirely to have Bellatrix roaming around the same common areas as her. Who knows what the madwoman was capable of… Smuggling in a wand? Another cursed blade like the one she had used to carve up Hermione's arm during the war?

"Are you okay? You've gone pale," Fleur asked quietly.

Hermione swallowed heavily, nodding dumbly.

"Y-yeah," Hermione replied hoarsely, "I'm fine."

Fleur squeezed Hermione's forearm. It was the briefest of touches, but Hermione did feel her mood lift slightly at the gesture.

They shuffled in to the bathroom area, which was as depressing as the rest of the prison. It was a large stone room with a number of shower heads and not much else.

Hermione ignored Pansy's toned body as she stripped off and confidently frolicked over into the showers. Hermione felt her shoulders tense as she saw the large amount of Dark Marks revealed as prisoners stripped off. She felt her most vulnerable in the showers.

Hermione scanned the room, alert to any threats, her gaze suddenly falling on Fleur. The blonde's back was to her. Her _very bare_ back. Her long silvery platinum-blonde hair trailed down her back, ending just above the cute little dimples at her lower back.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to shoo the distracting thoughts. She needed to keep on guard. And she _definitely_ needed to keep respectable boundaries with Fleur. Fleur bent over slightly, pulling off her pants and underwear.

 _'_ _Jeeeeeesus,'_ Hermione's eyes were drawn to Fleur's curvy backside. She tore them away, instead looking at the ceiling of the shower room.

 _'_ _She must have the best ass in all of Britain,'_ Hermione thought helplessly. She cursed her hormones. She never had to deal with this at Hogwarts. _'Trust the Grangers to be late bloomers.'_

When Hermione risked a peek again, Fleur was gone. Hermione released the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

Refocussing, Hermione tensed her shoulders and undressed. She found a spray of water to stand under and soaped herself up, massaging sore muscles. She washed her hair quickly, not wanting to spend much, if any, time with her eyes shut around the Death Eaters.

Walking over to grab her towel, she found Fleur, wrapped up in a thin towel herself. She felt a hot thrill jolt through her at the way Fleur's eyes roamed her body without restraint. Hermione tried not to blush as she pulled a towel around herself. An impish thought entered her mind as she noticed Fleur was still entirely zoned out, staring at Hermione's body.

"Enjoying the view?" Hermione asked with a smirk, inwardly surprised at her own gall.

A dark blush bloomed in Fleur's cheeks and her eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's gaze guiltily.

"Erm… I…" Fleur was at a loss for words, "You're even more toned than I thought."

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, a little embarrassed at the sincerity of Fleur's compliment.

"Yeah, well, you know I've got quite into working out now," Hermione mumbled, "Not quite the stereotypical bookworm nowadays."

"No," Fleur replied, still blushing, "Although you were still stunning before."

Hermione felt the air whoosh out of her lungs at that last compliment. But Fleur had already turned headed off towards her cell.

"Fleur—" Hermione started, heading off after the blonde with her towel wrapped tightly around her.

A hard blow to her ribs knocked Hermione off-balance and she fell hard to the stone floor, grazing her shoulder painfully.

"Not so tough now," a harsh voice mocked.

Hermione got to her feet, gathering her senses about her again. There was a strong looking woman in front of her. Hermione didn't recognise her, but there was a Dark Mark inked on her arm.

"Who are you?" Hermione hissed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Friends of Pansy," the woman replied, as two more women appeared at her side. Hermione gritted her teeth as they stepped forward, beginning to swing blows.

Hermione was outnumbered, taking hits. But she managed to get in a few of her own. She kneed the original Death Eater in the stomach, winding her, before punching her as hard as she could. The woman fell, and didn't get back up. Hermione was blindsided with a hit to her own jaw, falling again, before kicking out her legs. Her legs swept out, catching one of the remaining Death Eaters and knocking her to the floor. Hermione leapt to her feet, ignoring the painful protests of her body. This was the whole reason she had got in shape after all. She charged at the remaining Death Eater, shoulder down, knocking her to the floor. This time she used her intelligence, a carefully aimed blow knocking the Death Eater unconscious.

Hermione got to her feet again, wiping at a dribble of blood that was coming from her mouth. The last Death Eater had also got to her feet, but was looking very nervous.

"You really want to keep trying to beat me up?" Hermione asked, thoroughly pissed off.

"N-no," the woman trembled, before fleeing the shower area.

Hermione looked around, nobody else was in the showers now. She was safe from further threat. Cursing Pansy inwardly, Hermione made her way back to her cell, her body aching all over.

"Hermione!" Fleur gasped, standing in the doorway of her cell as Hermione limped back. She was in the prison-issue wifebeater and grey sweatpants, her hair still damp from the showers. Hermione barely glanced at her, still angry about being attacked.

"Another lovely surprise from Pansy," Hermione grunted as she got into her cell. Fleur disappeared into her own cell before coming into Hermione's.

"Here," Fleur said gently, coming over to Hermione, "My sister sent me this in case I got into any trouble."

Fleur showed Hermione a small jar.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, rubbing a grazed elbow.

"Potion," Fleur replied simply, "For small bumps and scrapes. Allow me."

Hermione stiffened as Fleur opened the jar and began to rub the cream inside on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat as Fleur began to run her hand down her back, moving from the graze to some bruising.

"You should take off that towel and lie down," Fleur said, her voice not one of suggestion but command.

Hermione reluctantly complied, taking off her towel and lying on her stomach on her small bed. She felt a little self conscious being naked in front of Fleur in the cell. But it sounded like most other prisoners were off having breakfast and she couldn't hear any guards roaming.

Fleur nimbly clambered onto the bed, straddling Hermione and sitting on her. She scooped the cream with both her hands and set to massaging Hermione's back, ensuring all the scrapes and bruises were covered.

Hermione felt the potion grow hot on her skin, soothing her light injuries. She felt herself grow hot inside at the close proximity to Fleur and the way her hands were moving _everywhere._ Fleur even scooted down so she could get her legs.

"Okay, turn over," Fleur instructed. Hermione made a light choking noise but found herself complying.

Hermione gazed at Fleur's pretty face as the part-Veela started at her shins, massaging the cream over bruises and scrapes. Fleur began massaging up Hermione's thigh, a light blush on her high cheekbones as she focussed intently on what she was doing. Hermione felt her temperature rise exponentially.

 _'_ _Merlin, I never thought I would find myself thanking Pansy for organising thugs to beat me up… But thank youuuuu, Pansy,'_ Hermione thought, light-headed as Fleur moved to massage her other thigh.

Hermione's eyes flickered shut as Fleur made her way right to the top of her thigh.

' _So close…'_

"Okay, you can sit up now if you want," Fleur replied, removing her hands suddenly. She was blushing darker.

Hermione sat up abruptly, her heart beating hard. Fleur came and straddled her lap, taking one of Hermione's hands in hers. She applied a thick coating of cream to the scraped and bruised knuckles, rubbing them carefully. Hermione watched Fleur's long dark eyelashes flicker as she took in how injured Hermione's knuckles were. She took Hermione's other hand and gave it the same treatment, meeting Hermione's eyes.

"You really are quite the tough girl now, no?" Fleur said, with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Well, I try to be," Hermione smiled back good naturedly. Fleur rubbed the rest of her arms, before placing a hand on each side of Hermione's ribs. They were so close now. Hermione felt her breathing getting a little shallow. They were still looking into each other's eyes.

"Just a few more scrapes to go," Fleur murmured softly, raising a hand to cup Hermione's face.

She ran her thumb over Hermione's lip, ensuring the cut that caused Hermione to bleed was covered with the healing cream. Her other hand came up and she gently ran her fingers down Hermione's temple, getting the last scrape Hermione had incurred.

Hermione was suddenly aware that her hands were on Fleur's hips, holding the blonde securely in her lap. She wasn't even sure when she had done that.

"So…" Hermione breathed out. Fleur's hands were still gently cupping her face.

Hermione didn't even have time to gasp as Fleur dipped her head and captured her lips. Hermione's cut lip still hurt, but she found she barely noticed the pain as Fleur's soft lips touched her own. She slipped a tongue into Fleur's mouth, instinctively pulling the blonde even closer to her. Her hands moved slowly from Fleur's hips to her ass. She moved to lie down on her back, pulling Fleur with her. Fleur's hips began to grind against Hermione's. It was sweet torture and Hermione felt her already shaky resolve snap. Her hands moved from Fleur's ass to the edge of her wife-beater, creeping up under the material to touch soft and toned skin.

Hermione broke their passionate kiss to trail kisses up Fleur's slender neck. It was crazy how good Fleur still smelt despite having limited beauty products in the prison. Hermione caught the lobe of Fleur's ear between her teeth, tugging it lightly before sucking on it. Fleur moaned and her hips jerked.

The movement caused a painful throb in a nasty graze on Hermione' side, causing her to hiss as she was drawn painfully out of the romantic moment.

Fleur immediately leapt off her, crouching at the foot of the bed.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Fleur muttered, bringing her hands up to her face in horror.

"Relax… It's fine," Hermione said, rubbing at her injuries.

"It's not… That was so inappropriate," Fleur muttered, bright red, "Bill… He's not speaking to me… But he definitely won't take me back when he hears about this."

"Do you want him to take you back?" Hermione asked bluntly, a sudden possessiveness taking over. Fleur blushed darker, looking away from Hermione.

"That cream will take a while to work," Fleur muttered, "But you should be fine by evening."

Fleur got up from the bed and briskly walked off, heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

Hermione sighed heavily, getting up and finally finding some clothes. When she was dressed she lay back down on her bed. She wasn't hungry anymore and had no interest in getting in to catch the last of the breakfast time.

Her mind was firmly on Fleur and what had just happened. It was the furthest the sexual tension between her and the Frenchwoman had gone and it was…

"Amazing," Hermione sighed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

The rest of the day, Hermione noticed that Fleur was somehow managing to avoid her. She finished her lunch and left before Hermione had sat down to eat hers. When Hermione went to the exercise yard, Fleur went inside.

Hermione wanted desperately to talk to the blonde about what had happened in the morning. The smouldering sexual tension between them needed addressing. Hermione wasn't afraid to admit she wanted Fleur. With the Weasleys shunning Fleur in light of her imprisonment … now was the best time to find out if Fleur would be willing to take the plunge and give up on a future with Bill.

But, Hermione supposed it could wait if Fleur wasn't willing to talk yet. Hermione stalked around the perimeter of the exercise yard, looking at the wired fence separating their area from the other areas of the sprawling prison. Hermione had asked around and found that the area Harry and Ron would be housed in was likely the one next door to theirs.

 _'_ _Of course they don't have their outdoor time at the same time as ours,'_ Hermione thought to herself, annoyed.

"Granger," Pansy's voice startled Hermione from her thoughts and she turned around to face the raven haired Slytherin, annoyance growing.

"What do you want?" Hermione growled. Pansy smirked.

"Heard you met my friends," Pansy grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well then, you would have heard they came off second-best from that exchange," Hermione replied flatly.

"I'm sure you'll be the one coming off second-best when you reunite with Bellatrix," Pansy sneered, "She should be arriving back in the cells about now."

"Whatever," Hermione growled, pushing past Pansy and walking away. She didn't want Pansy of all people seeing the fear in her eyes. Even the mention of Bellatrix seemed to trigger flashbacks to Malfoy Manor.

"Hey Granger?" Pansy called after her. Hermione paused briefly, not looking back at the Slytherin.

"Don't miss the political news going down," Pansy called, "Today's a big day, indeed."

* * *

Hermione was heading back from dinner when she saw Bellatrix for the first time. She was standing in a cell much further down from Hermione's. When she saw Hermione, she drew herself up against the bars of her cell.

"Mudblood," Bellatrix husked in her raspy voice, "We finally see each other again."

Hermione tried to suppress the icy chill that ran down her spine.

"Your cell is closed," Hermione noted. Bellatrix grinned, her dark eyes glittering. She writhed against the bars, giving a snake-like impression.

"Yes, well… I am out of solitary" Bellatrix drawled, "But I remain on 23-hour lockdown. I'm only allowed out for an hour a day. A bit melodramatic for someone losing a boring old arm, don't you think?"

Hermione tried not to let the fear show on her face as her scarred arm throbbed at the memories flooding back.

"You're sick," Hermione managed to get out.

Bellatrix blew her a kiss.

"I'll make sure to come visit you when I get a chance," Bellatrix smirked.

Hermione turned away, tightening her hands into fists. She walked down the hallway towards her own cell. She stopped when she got to Fleur's cell.

Fleur was sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chin and arms wrapped around them. A small wireless radio was next to her, prattling away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, suddenly concerned at the look of Fleur's face.

"The Justice Party won," Fleur replied, her voice uncharacteristically shaky, "The goddamn Death Eaters managed to get voted into power by disguising themselves as actual positive change-makers."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Hermione did sit ups in her cell, gritting her teeth.

Across the hallway from her cell Fleur was sitting on Millicent Bullstrode's lap. It was driving Hermione crazy. She knew Fleur was just getting information on what was happening with the Justice Party and the Death Eaters but it made her jealous all the same.

Another sit up and Hermione saw Millicent running a hand through Fleur's silky hair as she muttered secrets into her ear. Hermione lay back again on the cold floor, staring at the ceiling of her cell.

It burnt in the pit of her stomach. It was worse, somehow, since she had been so close to Fleur so recently. Had Fleur in her prison cot, her hands all over her…

Hermione sat up again, hard. She was relieved to see that Fleur was sliding off Millicent's lap, information obtained. A coy smile and some ego flattering compliments were no doubt ensuing, but Hermione thankfully couldn't see her face.

Falling back to the ground, Hermione stared at the ceiling, imagining all the horrible things she wished she could say out loud to Millicent.

Another sit up and she saw Millicent walking out of Fleur's cell, a smug grin on her face.

 _Come on Bullstrode, you just got her to sit on your lap and touch her hair, you're smiling like you got to third base!_ Hermione thought inwardly, a scowl tugging at her mouth.

Another sit up, and, satisfied Millicent was now gone, Hermione got up and walked across the hallway. She tried to hide the annoyance on her face as she walked into Fleur's cell.

Fleur was smoothing down her wifebeater and sitting down on her cot.

"Not too handsy, I hope," Hermione said, with more bite in her voice than she had intended.

Fleur looked up at her and shook her head.

"Non," Fleur replied, "She is fine. Her Death Eater friends in her shouldn't be a pain for much longer."

"How so?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Fleur.

"It seems the Justice Party are already making plans to excuse some of the more low profile Death Eaters of their crimes… As they change legislation and solidify their power, they will look to release higher profile ones over time," Fleur said, her voice betraying her anger.

"There is no way that can fly," Hermione growled. Fleur scoffed bitterly.

"That isn't even the worst news," Fleur said, biting her lip and looking away. She looked devastated.

"Dare I ask?" Hermione was starting to feel a little nauseous.

"Stripping back legal rights," Fleur said in a deadpan tone, "First for non-humans, then for those with any non-human blood, then the eventual plan is to strip away the rights of Muggle borns."

" _Fucking_ Death Eaters!" Hermione cursed, standing up and starting to pace the cell, "How do they expect people not to see them for what they are?"

"There are still plenty of Death Eater sympathisers out there," Fleur said morosely, "They will do it over time. They will persuade the general public… Just as they did to get elected in the first place."

"No… I have faith," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Do you? I don't," Fleur replied intensely, "Look at where we are. Look at where they are. We're never getting out."

Hermione was stunned at this. Fleur had always been so confident and determined. She had been poring over her paperwork and textbooks in all her spare time in Azkaban. She stopped pacing and turned to look at the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Fleur sighed.

"Now? Or generally?" Fleur replied, "Because the answer to both is 'no.'"

"Fleur," Hermione stepped forward, hoping to console the blonde, "This isn't like you."

"How do you know what is like me?" Fleur shot back, standing up and walking out of her cell.

Hermione watched her leave, confused and out of sorts.

She was shocked that Fleur had appeared to have thrown in the towel. She was upset that apart from filling her in on the news, Fleur still seemed to be avoiding any deeper conversation or contact with her. All she wanted was to hold Fleur close and make everything okay for her.

Sighing, Hermione left Fleur's cell and headed out into the hallway.

Before she could head in the direction Fleur had gone, she was pushed roughly into her own cell. Landing heavily on her hands and knees painfully, she swore.

"Can't I go a goddamn week without being attacked in here?!" Hermione growled, standing up and whirling around.

Her breath froze when she saw who had shoved her.

"One hour of time outside my cell, remember?" Bellatrix hissed as a smile curled her lips.

"I thought the point of that was to keep you from harming other prisoners?" Hermione replied, hoping like hell her voice would remain steady. She didn't want Bellatrix to know how scared she was of her.

Bellatrix let out a hoarse laugh.

"Yet here I am," Bellatrix sneered, "The guards here are so careless sometimes."

She lunged forward at Hermione, who dodged her before throwing a punch at the spindly villainess.

It connected with Bellatrix's face with a sickening thud. Bellatrix slammed into the bars of the cell, falling over.

Bellatrix snapped her head up, grinning as a trail of blood made its way down from her eyebrow.

"That was a mistake, Muddy," Bellatrix hissed, pulling a small knife out from the waistband of her sweatpants.

"H-How did you get a knife?!" Hermione stammered, gasping as flashbacks of her torture assaulted her mind.

"It isn't cursed like that lovely toy we had at Malfoy Manor," Bellatrix frowned, "But should still be fun nonetheless."

Before even finishing her sentence, she had lunged at Hermione again.

Hermione dodged again, but the knife nicked her forearm, spattering the floor with blood. Hermione's heart was beating so fast it was a deafening drum in her ears. She was stronger and faster than she was at Malfoy Manor. They didn't have wands. Bellatrix was on her own. It was totally different this time.

And yet… Hermione couldn't stop the tight grip of anxiety on her breathing. The panic was breaking her, telling her that this was _exactly_ like Malfoy Manor. Except she would not survive this time.

Bellatrix swung the knife again and Hermione shimmied back at the last second, the knife plunging into thin air where her stomach had been mere seconds before. Hermione gritted her teeth, trying not to let the panic get to her. She kicked out wildly, catching Bellatrix in the stomach. The knife flew out of Bellatrix's hand and Hermione tackled the evil woman to the floor.

Bellatrix was looking at her with such psychotic glee that before Hermione even realised what she was doing, her hands were around Bellatrix's throat.

"That's right, Muddy," Bellatrix managed to get out in a choked voice, "Squeeze harder. I remember my first kill."

Hermione _did_ find her hands tightening. It would be so easy. A tight grip for a little while and then Bellatrix would be gone. No more evil. No more torture. No more innocent people being hurt and maimed.

Bellatrix's hands skittered at Hermione's hands suddenly, nails clawing with the fear that Hermione would actually go through with it. But Hermione released her grip.

"I'll never be a monster like you," Hermione spat.

Bellatrix cackled, hoarser than usual. She had a strange glint in her eye.

Quick as a flash, she whipped out a hand, snatching the knife from the floor next to them and pressing the cool metal to Hermione's throat.

This was it.

Hermione knew she was going to die.

Her life flashed before her eyes. She never got to say a proper goodbye to Harry and Ron. She never got to make a proper career working in the area of Magical Creatures. She never got to win over Fleur.

Hermione shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable jerk that would take her life.

She couldn't believe she was going to die on a grubby Azkaban cell floor on top of Bellatrix Lestrange.

A blinding light flashed and Hermione felt a chilled breeze of a spell brush her throat. She opened her eyes and Bellatrix was disarmed and looking murderous.

"Godammit, Lestrange, this is exactly the kinda shit we told you _not_ to do when we let you out of solitary!" a guard was shouting.

Hermione felt herself pulled off Bellatrix and another guard pulling Bellatrix away.

It was all a blur but before she knew it, Bellatrix had been whipped back to solitary and Hermione—mercifully—was left alone in her cell.

She was feeling incredibly exhausted as the adrenaline finally left her system, pacing tiredly in her cell. She was still unable to relax, feeling like the threat had not fully passed, but was finding it harder to keep her eyes open.

Fleur appeared in the door of her cell, pale and in disarray.

"I heard Bellatrix knifed you!" Fleur exclaimed, rushing forward.

"Attacked me with a knife, yes," Hermione replied, "But barely nicked me in the end."

Fleur launched forward, throwing her arms around Hermione and holding her tightly.

"Hermione," Fleur was trembling in Hermione's arms, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"You'll never have to find out," Hermione soothed in Fleur's ear.

Hermione's stomach flipped as Fleur sighed and pressed her lips to Hermione's.

The kiss was different to other ones they had shared. It was full of relief and comfort. Genuine affection and care.

When they pulled away this time, neither of them ran or apologised. They just kept standing with their arms around each other.

"I don't say this often…" Hermione said slowly, "But forget the rules. I'm getting us out of here one way or another."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Hermione was sitting in her cell, trying not to lose her temper again.

Fleur was playing with her hair, chatting flirtatiously with Millicent Bullstrode in her cell. Hermione knew that she had put Fleur up to it this time, but it still didn't stop the burning jealousy. Millicent had a hand on the wall beside Fleur's head and a smug grin on her face, as if she truly believed she had a shot with Fleur.

"Stupid woman," Hermione cursed under her breath.

Finally, after what seemed like an age of Fleur's flirtatious smiles and murmuring, Millicent nodded her assent. She straightened up before leaving Fleur's cell again, shooting a superior smile at Hermione on her way out.

Hermione growled and got up, walking into Fleur's cell.

"So?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. There were bigger things at play.

"She is getting harder to manipulate," Fleur sighed heavily, "It would have been so much easier to get her to smuggle in the ingredients rather than the actual potion. She's suspicious now too."

"We don't have the weeks that it would take to brew it," Hermione replied impatiently, "As long as she doesn't tell Pansy or any of her Death Eater friends, we'll be good."

"That I want polyjuice potion in here?" Fleur replied, "I may as well have asked her for file baked in a cake."

"Relax, she still seemed just as smitten with you as ever," Hermione said darkly. Fleur shook her head.

"Not so," Fleur replied, "She accused me of stringing her along today. It won't be long before she gives up and gets bitter with me."

"It doesn't matter," Hermione replied, "If we get that potion in then we won't need to worry about the inmates in here much longer."

"Do you really think it will work?" Fleur asked, still looking unconvinced.

"Sirius escaped. Bellatrix escaped. Escapes have happened in the past. There is no reason we can't pull off an escape either," Hermione said.

A silence fell over them. The two girls looked at each other.

They hadn't talked about the latest kiss. Hermione wasn't sure if Fleur's mind was still on Bill and trying to rebuild her marriage when she got out of Azkaban. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. As much as she would love to fish for an opportunity for more kissing, she had learnt her lesson since Pansy. Allowing herself distractions in the form of sexual desires would only offroad her.

"Well… I'd better go shower," Fleur finally said awkwardly, before taking her leave.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the cool stone wall.

She shut her eyes and replayed the last kiss with Fleur. The relief and comfort in the kiss. The softness of Fleur's full lips against hers. How deeply Fleur seemed to care about her.

Hermione opened her eyes again, pulling herself together. Now was not the time to get distracted.

She headed out of Fleur's cell, coming face to face with Pansy Parkinson. She sighed inwardly. Still better than being attacked by Bellatrix, she supposed.

"Granger," Pansy greeted with a smirk, "Striking out with your lawyer again? I hear she's moved on."

"Dream on, Pansy," Hermione shot back.

Pansy smirked, before biting her bottom lip flirtatiously.

"I will," Pansy replied, "So… I received great news from my lawyer today. Seems our time of being roomies is just about at an end."

"You're in here for _murder,_ " Hermione gaped. How was that a _low key offender?!_ The Justice Party surely couldn't have that much sway already.

"Allegedly," Pansy smirked, "So… I know we've been at loggerheads in here… But, it really has been fun."

Hermione recognised the look in Pansy's eye with supreme irritation. Pansy was flirting with her.

' _After everything she's pulled she thinks I would lower myself to go there again…?!'_ Hermione thought to herself with fury.

But then another thought crossed her mind. Pansy being released. The polyjuice potion set to be smuggled in.

"It has been fun…" Hermione said slowly, watching with mild disgust as Pansy's grin grew. She wondered if Fleur hated manipulating others with her sexuality like this.

Hermione walked slowly into her cell, inwardly rolling her eyes as Pansy followed her.

' _Now who's getting distracted by their sexuality, Pans?'_ Hermione thought to herself mean spiritedly.

She spun around, pushing Pansy against a wall so roughly the raven-haired girl gasped. Roughness was necessary for what she was about to pull off. It was just a happy coincidence that she didn't particularly mind hurting Pansy a little bit.

Pansy pulled Hermione in for a kiss. Before she could slip her tongue into Hermione's mouth, Hermione bit down hard on Pansy's bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

Pansy gasped and smirked.

"You like it rough now, huh?" Pansy panted, the arousal evident in her eyes.

Hermione nodded, grabbing a fistful of Pansy's hair and making sure to yank as hard as she could. She pulled Pansy's head back, kissing at her throat and nipping. As she kissed the Slytherin's neck, she removed her hand roughly from Pansy's hair, making sure to take at least a strand of the raven black hair with her.

She withdrew then, taking a step back from Pansy and shaking her head. Now was the time for her big Oscar moment.

"I hate you Pansy… I can't do this…" Hermione said, doing her best to look conflicted. Pansy shot her a boastful look.

"And yet you still kissed me, Granger," Pansy smirked, "Guess you just can't resist."

Accepting that nothing more was going to happen, Pansy flashed a sneering grin and sashayed out of Hermione's cell.

Hermione released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, shaking her head and looking down at the dark strands of hair in hand. Unpleasant but worth it. She would just have to put up with Pansy thinking she had her wrapped around her slithery finger.

Hermione turned, realising someone was watching her.

Fleur was leaning in the doorway of her cell in a towel.

"That was a pretty passionate display with Pansy just now," Fleur commented, her face painfully neutral.

"For the plan," Hermione said, gesturing to the strands of hair in her hand.

Fleur either couldn't see the hair from where she was standing or didn't care, shaking her head and turning her back on Hermione, stalking into her cell.

Hermione frowned, wondering what it meant. Was Fleur jealous? Or simply disapproving of Hermione kissing Pansy? If it were the latter, Hermione really couldn't blame her. If it was the former… Hermione shut her eyes, trying not to think about it. The last thing she wanted to do was go down the rabbit hole of thinking about the complicated situation between her and Fleur.

* * *

The next couple of days went excruciatingly slowly for Hermione. Fleur was distant with her again. Pansy was shooting teasing, smug looks at Hermione around the prison. Worst of all, by far, was the wait to see if and when the polyjuice potion would be smuggled into Azkaban.

Fleur was walking into her cell and Hermione stopped her in the hallway, asking her discreetly if there was any news of the smuggled potion.

"Do you know how it is coming in? With a guard? In with mail?" Hermione asked, unable to keep her anxiety from boiling over.

Fleur shook her head, looking nervous about the entire situation.

"No idea, Millicent never told me," Fleur replied, "I didn't want to press her too hard since she seems to be getting impatient with me."

"Speak of the devil," Hermione hissed, nodding down the hallway.

Millicent was coming towards them, something in her hands.

"Get out of here, she won't want to talk with you here," Fleur urged.

Hermione nodded, backing off. Instead of leaving entirely, she retreated into her own cell. Millicent bothered her the same way that Pansy did. She just didn't trust the strong looking woman.

Hermione feigned being busy arranging some books in her room, paying attention to Fleur out of the corner of her eye.

Millicent walked in holding out the package to Fleur. Fleur smiled flirtatiously at Millicent before reaching out for the package. Millicent swiped it away at the last second, holding it behind her back.

Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

Fleur's smile faltered a little bit. She tried to reach behind Millicent's back playfully. Millicent reluctantly let her snatch the wrapped package.

Fleur smiled, placing it carefully on the small desk in her cell.

Hermione was trying harder than ever to look like she wasn't paying attention. Really, she was so eager for Millicent to finally leave so they could get the plan on the go. Well, that and for Millicent to finally be gone from Fleur's life once and for all.

Indulging jealous thoughts for a moment, she realised she really hadn't been paying attention to what was going on in Fleur's cell. Zoning back in again, she dropped the books in her hands.

Millicent had pinned Fleur against her cell wall and was kissing her forcefully. Fleur's hands were scraping and slapping at Millicent, trying to get her to get off her.

"Fucking hell, why are there never any guards around when they're actually needed?!" Hermione growled, leaping across to Fleur's cell.

She wrenched Millicent off Fleur and shoved her hard.

"Back off Bullstrode," Hermione growled.

"She's not your property," Millicent snapped.

"She's not yours either," Hermione hissed.

Hermione wasn't even sure how Fleur was reacting right now. She was so furious all she could see was Millicent and her stupid smug face. How _dare_ she?!

As much as Hermione had raised her fitness, Millicent Bullstrode still had a towering and strong frame. Azkaban had sculpted Millicent into a heavily muscled woman who looked like she liked to fight.

But none of that mattered to Hermione right now. Her temper had boiled over and all of her frustrations were being channelled into this moment. Being falsely imprisoned, Fleur's life being ruined, Pansy taunting her, the Justice Party, Millicent forcing herself on Fleur.

Hermione launched forward, vaguely aware that Fleur was calling her name out somewhere in the background.

Hermione didn't even land a hit before Millicent hit her so hard that Hermione fell to the floor. She was dazed for a moment, pain searing her side and her head. She got up, shakily, hunched over and clutching her ribs.

As Millicent began to smile triumphantly, Hermione dropped the act and tackled Millicent as hard as she could. She dropped her shoulder and collided squarely with Millicent's stomach. The large woman went down, hitting the stone wall on the way. Hermione didn't wait. Her fight with Bellatrix had taught her enough about dropping her guard. She began punching Millicent repeatedly.

Hermione only stopped when Fleur pulled her off Millicent, wrapping her arms around her to stop her from striking out any more.

"Hermione, stop," Fleur begged, "The guards will come. We cannot go to solitary."

Hermione finally went limp in Fleur's arms, taking in her surroundings for the first time.

Her knuckles were throbbing and bruised. Millicent looked a total mess.

"Go to your cell and I will sort her out," Fleur instructed.

"Will you be okay alone with her?" Hermione asked, reluctant to leave.

"You can watch us from your cell," Fleur soothed, "And I will be fine. Just let me deal with this and keep us out of trouble."

Hermione slowly moved to her own cell, sitting on the cot and nursing her knuckles. She couldn't believe she had lost it like that. She tried to get another look at Millicent but couldn't quite see how bad it was. Millicent was still on the floor of the cell and Fleur was kneeling in front of her. No doubt smoothing things over and attempting to heal Millicent up a bit.

Just the thought of Fleur being nice to Millicent after what she had just pulled drove Hermione crazy. But she just tried to focus on the goal of the polyjuice potion and getting out of Azkaban.

All the annoyances would soon be worth it.

Eventually, Fleur left her cell with some bloodied cloths, mouthing at Hermione that everything was okay. Millicent herself got up and left the cell soon after, coming to stand in Hermione's cell doorway. She had two black eyes and a cut lip and looked considerably worse for wear.

"If you're looking for an apology—" Hermione started in a hostile tone.

"I'm not," Millicent cut off bluntly, "You're lucky Delacour is your mate. But the second she isn't around? I'm going to get you back for that."

"You were forcing yourself on her," Hermione seethed.

"She owes me," Millicent grunted, "She's been stringing me along for ages now."

"Yeah, that sounds like the logic of a Death Eater… Bigoted _and_ a sexual predator," Hermione shot back.

"Shut up! You're lucky you caught me off-guard," Millicent growled, her hands tightening into fists.

Fleur was returning now, coming down the hallway towards the cell. Millicent's narrow eyes shot over to the blonde before scowling at Hermione again.

"You're dead," Millicent snapped, "Next time you're on your own."

She turned around and trudged off.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. At least if everything went to plan, Millicent wouldn't have a chance to make good on that threat.

Fleur came to stand in Hermione's cell.

"When are Death Eaters gonna stop threatening me?" Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

Fleur came and sat beside her, healing potion in hand. She took Hermione's hands in her own and began to rub the potion into Hermione's knuckles. The blonde looked conflicted.

"You shouldn't have done that," Fleur replied, "We are so close to the end. Everything could have been ruined if we had gone to solitary or Millicent had taken the potion back."

"Well, excuse me for caring if you get assaulted in prison," Hermione snapped, wrenching her hands out of Fleur's.

Fleur frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can look after myself?" Fleur said defensively.

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing," Hermione barked.

Fleur frowned, irritated with her.

"Well, maybe you can tell Pansy all about it," Fleur shot back, before getting up and walking out of the cell.

Hermione sighed, getting up as well. This _thing_ between her and Fleur was distracting them both from the plan. They would have all the time in the world to talk things out and explain later. For now, they needed to get back on track.

She entered Fleur's cell.

"We should just get out now while we can," Hermione said quietly.

"Agreed," Fleur said in a clipped voice.

She had opened the package, a thermos. Satisfied it was actually a polyjuice potion inside the flask, she nodded at Hermione.

"Can you get a guard in here?" Hermione asked.

Fleur beamed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Easily."

* * *

Hermione stood in Fleur's cell as Pansy, running her hand through raven hair. The polyjuice had worked well, transforming her into the Slytherin flawlessly. Millicent may be a psycho, but she had good potion sources on the outside.

Fleur had just changed into a guard's uniform, recently transformed into Greg.

She had lured the guard into her cell where Hermione had jumped out and knocked him out. Stealing his uniform and stuffing him under Fleur's prison cot, they now had the final piece of the plan. Happily, they now also had Greg's wand.

"Okay, now, the exits aren't far from the rooms where we used to meet for our client-lawyer discussions," Fleur said, smoothing down her uniform.

It was strange seeing the cruel and macho Greg in front of her acting so effeminately.

"You need to act more like a dude," Hermione replied flatly.

Fleur frowned, but nodded.

They walked out, Fleur aiming her wand at Hermione and attempting to act like the macho guard.

Hermione felt her heart in her throat as they made their way through the tangled maze of halls to the room right by the exits. It had a large number of doors branching off from it.

There was another guard there, who looked quizzically at them.

"Parkinson has a lawyer visit," Fleur grunted in her best Greg impression. This appeased the guard who shrugged before heading out through one of the doors.

"Great, now let's go," Hermione hissed at Fleur.

Fleur didn't move, her lip setting into a firm line.

"I'll be right back," Fleur replied, "Stay here and try to stay out of sight."

"What?!" Hermione yelped, "Where are you going? I'm not in chains—anyone coming in is going to think I escaped!"

"Odds are nobody will come in here before I come back," Fleur muttered, before slipping out through one of the doors.

Hermione inwardly cursed. As a lawyer, Fleur would have been around Azkaban many times and known where a large number of doors and hallways led. Hermione was helpless to follow her. She had never got this far before.

Nervous, Hermione went and stood against a wall, hoping fruitlessly that if she flattened herself against a wall nobody would notice her.

The time seemed to stretch on and on.

 _'_ _Where the hell is she?!'_ Hermione thought angrily, _'This wasn't in the plan! We're both going to get caught! The polyjuice will wear off soon!'_

Finally, the door opened and Fleur emerged, leading a confused Harry and Ron with her.

Hermione swore.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Fleur insisted.

They didn't have much time to talk, hurrying out after Fleur. Fleur's curse breaking experience was paying off as she quickly broke any locks on their way out.

Hermione could scarcely believe it as they finally opened a door to a dusty clearing. Dementors were swooping around above.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Now we run to the edge of those trees. There is an anti-apparation charm in place here that I can't break," Fleur replied, "Once we hit the trees, we can apparate away."

An alarm sounded behind them.

"Now or never!" Hermione exclaimed.

The group broke into a sprint, running as fast as they possibly could. Hermione could feel her features beginning to shift as the effects of the polyjuice potion faded.

The Dementors high above began to swirl restlessly before some at the edges noticed them and started flying towards them at speed.

Hermione's lungs were burning as she finally reached the edge of the forest. She felt a coldness fall over her and a feeling of despair.

"Expecto patronum!" Fleur shouted.

Hermione turned to see four Dementors chased off by a bright shimmering falcon patronus.

"Grab me!" Fleur shouted. Hermione stumbled forward, grabbing Fleur's arm. The alarm was increasing in sound and there was a deafening swish as more Dementors swooped down on them.

Then suddenly there was silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Fair warning there is a sex scene in here, so skip ahead if that isn't your bag._**

 **Chapter 17.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes blearily. She drew her hands up to her face and hair, feeling carefully. No more Pansy. She was back to plain old Hermione.

Sighing, she looked around. They were in a small clearing beside a very small cottage. All around them was thick forestry.

Harry, Ron and Fleur were standing beside her, also looking dazed.

"Bloody hell, that was close," Ron finally broke the silence. Harry nodded dumbly.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

Hermione hadn't seen Harry and Ron for some time. Both of them had bristly beards growing and looked considerably thinner than they had before.

"A small cottage owned by a relative of mine," Fleur replied, "Don't worry, we are still in Britain."

Fleur moved to the door, muttering words and doing an intricate pattern with her wand. The door sprang open.

As Fleur disappeared inside, Harry and Ron turned to Hermione. They pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"What on Earth is going on?" Harry asked as they released her.

"It's a long story," Hermione sighed, "Lets go inside, fix a cup of tea and I'll explain the whole fucked up mess."

The little cottage was no roomier inside. It appeared to be a small hunting lodge, all wooden walls and floors and furniture. A large stuffed hippogriff head was mounted on one of the walls, much to Hermione's distaste.

There was a small bunkbed on one side of the room. The other side of the room had a tiny threadbare couch in front of a small kitchenette. On one wall was a fireplace. The other wall had a small doorway that led to a bathroom and a very small bedroom that fit a double bed and nothing else.

Harry and Ron were sitting beside each other on the bottom bunk bed and Hermione and Fleur were sitting on the couch.

Harry and Ron had shouted and paced wildly as Hermione had filled them in. But now, as she had caught them up to where they were now, they were sitting sombrely.

"So what…? We overtake a goddamn government?" Ron said hoarsely, nursing his mug of tea.

Harry had paled, shaking his head.

"There's not much we can do today," Fleur said soothingly, "Just eat up and rest up for the tasks ahead."

"I can't wait for something other than the Azkaban gruel!" Ron exclaimed, perking up. He got to his feet and excitedly walked over to the kitchenette, rummaging through all the canned and preserved goods in the cupboards.

* * *

It wasn't until they were fed and settling in to bed that Hermione finally had a moment alone with Fleur.

The boys had obliviously opted for the bunkbed, leaving Fleur and Hermione to share the double bed in the tiny bedroom.

They had found old clothes in a trunk, dividing them out for all of them. Hermione was wearing a wifebeater and boxers she had borrowed. Fleur was wearing just an oversized plaid shirt. Hermione tried not to look at the long expanse of legs on display.

"You could have told me you were going to get Harry and Ron," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

Fleur climbed into the bed, frowning.

"You trio have a hero complex," Fleur replied, "You would have insisted on trying to come with me. A prisoner roaming around a different wing of the prison? We would have blown our cover immediately."

"You still should have told me," Hermione said, climbing into the bed beside her.

"You should have told me about Pansy," Fleur shot back.

Her face was looking proud and cold. Hermione bit her lip, stopping herself from snapping back with another retort. Instead she quelled her temper, allowing herself to finally focus on the tension between her and the blonde.

"Are you jealous…?" Hermione asked softly.

A light blush grew on Fleur's cheeks and she turned her face away from the brunette.

Hermione reached out and cupped Fleur's face, turning her gently to face her again. Fleur looked down, embarrassed.

Hermione leaned in, kissing Fleur.

It didn't take long before Fleur was kissing back. It set fireworks alight in Hermione's stomach. The passion continued to grow and hands began to wander.

Fleur moved on top of Hermione, beginning to grind. Her hands were lost in Hermione's brunette curls and her eyes were shut as their tongues slid against each other. Hermione's hands moved down from Fleur's blonde mane to her toned back.

Hermione moaned, loving that she was finally having this moment. Free, Fleur in her arms, Harry and Ron safe in the next room. Nothing could get better than this. Fleur's hips were magic, grinding into Hermione in a way that was spiking her arousal.

Fleur's hands moved from Hermione's curls to cup her breasts. Hermione moved her hands to slide up the back of Fleur's toned thighs. She gasped as she reached Fleur's backside. Her _very bare_ backside.

"You're not wearing anything under the plaid shirt?" Hermione said hoarsely, breaking the kiss.

Fleur looked down at her, biting her lip and nodding. She looked wild, her platinum blonde hair askew and pupils wide. Hermione's hands were still holding Fleur's ass.

Fleur dipped down, kissing Hermione and silencing any more conversation.

Hermione didn't need any encouragement. This was the furthest they had got without an interruption or one of them freaking out.

Hermione flipped their positions so she was on top, running her hands up under Fleur's shirt. She pushed the plaid shirt up, admiring Fleur's perfect body. She noticed with a smirk that Fleur's nipples were stiffened with her arousal. Fleur was watching her with unbridled desire.

Fleur gasped as Hermione reached down to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping. Hermione had a hand on the other breast, that soon slipped down to run over Fleur's stomach.

Hermione started to kiss at Fleur's slender neck, her hand still travelling lower. Fleur moaned and jerked her hips as Hermione's hand slid between her legs. Hermione began to rub slowly at first, watching with amazement as Fleur's head cocked back and her eyes fluttered shut.

As Hermione sped up, Fleur's back began to arch and her breathing became more uneven. Hermione bit Fleur's neck lightly as she slid two fingers inside of Fleur. Fleur whimpered and writhed beneath her as Hermione began to thrust. Hermione licked up the length of Fleur's neck as Fleur shuddered and came undone.

Hermione withdrew from Fleur, rolling off her and leaning back on her side of the bed. Hermione was impossibly turned on, feeling like the wifebeater and boxers were restricting her.

Fleur panted, her chest heaving as she slowly came back to her senses.

Suddenly self conscious, Fleur pulled the oversized plaid shirt back down to cover her nudity. She blushed.

"We… We shouldn't have done that," Fleur whispered.

"Did you want me to do that?" Hermione asked, watching Fleur carefully. Fleur paused before nodding.

"Then I don't think it matters," Hermione replied with a shrug.

She didn't want to overanalyse what had just happened. That would just give them a chance to talk themselves out of whatever was happening between them.

Hermione reached over and switched off the lamp beside the bed. The room was now bathed in moonlight from the window. Hermione lay back on the bed, propping her hands behind her head and trying to get comfortable to sleep.

The arousal was still burning within her. She couldn't stop thinking about how exquisite Fleur had looked orgasming at her touch. Hermione sighed.

Fleur seemed restless beside her too, shuffling back and forth. Finally, she drew close to Hermione.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

Fleur's lips met hers in a quick kiss.

"Shh," Fleur soothed.

Her hand ran down Hermione's toned stomach before slipping under the waistband of her boxers.

Hermione groaned, the sight of Fleur's slender arm down the front of her boxers impossibly hot. Fleur's slender fingers found their target, beginning to massage carefully. Hermione threw her head back.

It didn't take long before Fleur's dextrous hand movements got Hermione off with a shudder.

Fleur removed her hand from Hermione's boxers self-consciously.

"Don't over-think it," Hermione said, reading Fleur's mind. She rolled over and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

As the two lay in each other's arms, sleep finally overcame them and they slipped into slumber.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sun shining on her face from the window. She was confused at the comfortable bed and wooden walls around her. The memories of the previous day came flooding back in a rush. They had escaped.

She felt a pang deep within her as she realised the _other_ events of the previous day. Fleur was slumbering beside her, lying peacefully on her side.

 _'_ _God… I can't believe after all that sexual tension we finally… Wow…'_ Hermione thought with a rush.

She crept up, clambering over Fleur carefully. Without waking the blonde, she exited the room.

In the main room of the cottage, Ron was still fast asleep in the bottom bunk of the bunk beds. Harry was up and making a cup of tea. Pressing a finger to his lips, he made a second cup of tea and beckoned for Hermione to follow him outside.

Hermione followed him and they found a seat on a log outside the front door. Harry was wearing another one of Fleur's relative's plaid shirts, as well as some tartan boxers that clashed terribly. He passed Hermione a cup of tea.

"So, we have a big struggle ahead of us," Hermione said, sipping at her tea.

"I don't want to talk about that," Harry said, looking at Hermione curiously. Hermione was confused.

"What else is there to talk about…?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I… Erm… So Ron falls asleep quickly and his snoring usually keeps me awake…" Harry said awkwardly. Hermione wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Yeah…?" Hermione prompted. Harry was looking impossibly embarrassed.

"Well… Last night while I was trying to get to sleep… I could hear over Ron's snoring… I could swear I heard…" Harry was going bright red as he was trying to find the words, "Did you… Did you have sex with Fleur last night?"

"I…" Hermione blushed darkly. She had never spoken to Harry about her sex-life or her crushes before. She had no clue how to talk to her best friend about it. Let alone the fact she had just slept with their other best friend's sister in law.

The door clattered open and Ron lumbered outside, rubbing at puffy eyes.

"Hey guys," Ron yawned, coming to sit beside them.

Hermione shot Harry a look that the conversation was now over. He shot a look back that clearly said he agreed, but that they would be talking about it later.

"So… How are we gonna take down a whole crazy political party?" Ron yawned, running his hand through his ruffled bowl of ginger hair.

"What if we just reveal the fact they're Death Eaters?" Harry suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"If it were that easy, wouldn't someone have done it already?" Hermione replied, "No… We need to try harder to take them down."

The door clattered open and Fleur emerged, still dressed in the oversized plaid shirt that came down to her mid thigh. Hermione choked a little on her saliva at the memory that Fleur wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Morning," Fleur greeted, coming to kneel on the grass in front of the trio.

"I think regardless of what we do, we need to get in touch with the Order," Ron continued, "I know for a fact that Bill is holed up at Shell Cottage again at the moment. Nobody can get there because of the protections on it, it would be a perfect place for us to go and regroup."

Hermione choked and spluttered on her tea mid-sip. Harry was looking at her carefully and Fleur was avoiding her gaze.

"Is that a good idea…?" Hermione wheezed.

"It's the only idea," Ron replied, "We don't have resources or clothes or anything apart from the limited stuff here. We can get spare wands and resources there. It just makes sense."

"It does…" Harry concurred reluctantly, "It is the safest place for us to go right now to get prepared."

Hermione felt her stomach drop.

 _'_ _Great one Hermione, you always knew that sexual distractions would get you into trouble…'_ Hermione inwardly groaned.

She snuck a glance at Fleur who was still avoiding looking at her, but had paled.

 _'_ _Just me, Fleur and her estranged husband in a cosy cottage… Bring it on…'_ Hermione thought with dread.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Hermione couldn't get a read on how Fleur felt about going to Shell Cottage. The blonde kept aloof and distant as the small group readied to apparate.

Back in their prison outfits (Fleur in the oversized guard uniform), it didn't take them long to clean up the small cottage. They didn't have any belongings with them other than the clothes they had escaped in and the wand Fleur had got from Greg.

Hermione kept trying to catch a glimpse of what Fleur was thinking as they grouped together to apparate. Unreadable as always.

 _'_ _Dammit.'_

As they landed outside the front door of Shell Cottage, Hermione felt her stomach begin to tie into knots. Would Bill throw his arms around Fleur and forgive her? Would Fleur try to win him back? Would Bill somehow know that Hermione had bedded his wife the previous night?

Ron obliviously ploughed forward, knocking on the door.

The door opened a crack.

"Who is it?" a voice slipped out from inside the cottage.

"Ron," Ron replied simply.

"What did Ginny used to do as a child to get back at you?" the voice asked.

"Hide spiders in my shoes," Ron answered with a shudder.

The door flung open and Bill pulled Ron into a big bear hug. He released Ron, taking in the wider group.

"Sorry about that," Bill said, "You may have heard that The Order are now being viewed as an extremist group. They're wanting to bring us all in for questioning so we're all hiding out."

"S'okay," Ron answered, bowling past Bill and into the cottage, "Got any food? Any clothes? I need a shower too."

Harry followed Ron inside, leaving Fleur standing in front of Bill and Hermione awkwardly standing beside them. Hermione felt like the ultimate third wheel and tried not to look at either of them. She knew she should really follow the boys but she found herself rooted to the spot.

"Bill," Fleur said softly.

"Fleur," Bill said cautiously. His eyes flicked from Fleur to Hermione and back again.

"The circumstances of my arrest…" Fleur started, before trailing off.

"We can talk about it later," Bill said stiffly, "In private."

He turned around and walked into the cottage.

Fleur didn't look at Hermione, following him into the cottage. Hermione sighed, heading inside herself. She didn't want to dwell on how much that entire awkward conversation had bothered her.

* * *

Hermione was in a small bedroom in the cottage, freshly showered. Bill had told her that there were some old clothes of Fleur in the room that she could borrow. The boys had been given some of Bill's clothes and a room across the hall from Hermione.

Hermione didn't dare ask whether Fleur would be staying in the same room with Bill.

 _'_ _I'm jealous…'_ Hermione sighed inwardly, _'Jealous of a husband being with his wife. Fantastic.'_

She refocussed, towelling off and going over to a small set of drawers. She pulled open the top drawer, looking for clean underwear to borrow. Rummaging, Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair as she pulled out an incredibly skimpy, lacy pair of panties.

 _'_ _Oh my God… There is so little here! How can this even count as clothing?!'_ Hermione's mind was whirring as she grew more flustered, _'Does she… Does she wear stuff like this…?'_

Hermione found her mind once again replaying the steamy sexual encounter from the previous night.

"No," Hermione snapped at herself. She tossed the panties back in the drawer, pulling out a plain cotton pair instead and slamming the drawer shut.

She pushed all thoughts of Fleur from her mind, matter-of-factly taking out a long sleeved tee and a pair of jeans. Fleur was a little more slight than Hermione, so the clothes were tight on her. But anything was better than being stuck in Azkaban issue clothing.

Satisfied, Hermione headed out the door to the living area. Fleur was sitting awkwardly on a couch alone in the room. As Hermione entered, Fleur's eyes were drawn to her, roaming down the tight clothing slowly.

"Erm, hey," Hermione managed, trying not to get flustered by the way Fleur was looking at her.

"Hey," Fleur answered, dragging her eyes back up to meet Hermione's gaze.

A silence fell between them. Hermione scrambled inwardly. Now would be the time for conversation about what happened the previous night. For the first time since, they were alone.

Fleur opened her mouth, looking like she was about to say something.

"Hey Hermione," Bill greeted, entering the room.

Fleur shut her mouth again, averting her gaze from Hermione.

"Hey Bill," Hermione responded. She noticed the handsome redhead didn't greet his wife.

 _'_ _If he is upset because he believes the rumours… Why is he being nice to me and cold to Fleur?'_ Hermione wondered.

Harry and Ron padded into the room. They still looked tired, but were now freshly shaved and tidily dressed in jeans and tees. Their hair was still damp from their showers.

"Got food, Bill?" Ron grunted.

Bill chuckled, already rummaging in the kitchen cupboards.

"You're predictable, you know that, Ron?" Bill said with a smile.

He clattered round in the kitchen, preparing a meal for them all. Harry went over to assist him, dishing up food into bowls. Hermione sat down at the table with Ron.

Hermione drummed her fingers restlessly on the wooden table, watching Fleur out of the corner of her eye. Fleur cautiously stalked over to join the table, sitting at the furthest end.

Harry walked over and placed some water on the table. Bill followed behind, carefully placing bowls of pasta in front of Ron and Hermione. He threw Fleur's bowl down in front of her forcefully, splattering sauce over the table top.

The Golden Trio looked at Bill curiously, but he sat down with his own food as if nothing were wrong. Fleur herself did not look surprised, with her usual veneer of aloofness.

Hermione wondered if they had perhaps had their conversation in private… If they had, Bill certainly wasn't happy with what he heard.

"God, it just feels so glad to be out," Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair, "I still can't believe they even arrested us in the first place. What kind of bank robbers knock themselves unconscious? It was so clearly a set up! They didn't even bother to Imperius us!"

"You do have a history of fighting against the Imperius curse," Hermione reminded Harry of the faux-Moody trialling Unforgivable Curses on students at Hogwarts.

"Still… It just goes to show how far the bloody corruption goes," Ron grumbled through a mouthful of food. Harry nodded.

"Tonks said that they were getting more aurors who seemed aligned with Charles Pearson and the Justice Party," Bill said gravely.

Hermione shivered as she remembered the creepy thin man who had confronted Fleur and her at the magical creatures market.

"Tonks has had to leave the aurors and go underground," Bill added, "Once The Order were labelled a terrorist group there wasn't really much she could do. Everyone knew that she, Shacklebolt and Moody were members."

"So all the Order members are in hiding?" Hermione asked Bill. He nodded.

"Thankfully," Bill responded, "It's not great, but it's better than them managing to haul any of us in."

The rest of the meal went on in a stony silence. Exhaustion and frustration at the political situation was dampening the relief of freedom.

Bill and Fleur finished their meals early. Fleur washed her dish and cutlery quickly before disappearing upstairs. Bill did the same, following close behind her.

Ron shot a knowing look at Harry and Hermione, being able to read his older brother's moods. Sure enough, raised voices filtered down from upstairs as a loud argument erupted.

"Why can't I sleep in my own room?" Fleur's voice was shouting.

"Oh as if you even want to if I'm here! We all know where you would rather be sleeping!" Bill shouted back.

Hermione felt her stomach twist with intense guilt.

"Erm, so… What are we thinking our next moves will be?" Harry said loudly, attempting to talk loudly enough to drown out the argument.

"What is going on with them?" Ron interrupted, "I mean before we ended up in Azkaban they were under a lot of strain, sure… But they sound like they're breaking up,"

"What do you mean what is going on with them?" Hermione asked, confused. Had the boys really not heard? "You didn't hear the reason why Fleur and I ended up in prison together?"

Ron shook his head.

"They pretty much 'lost' every useful piece of paperwork for us, including our visitation forms," Ron replied, "And we didn't exactly have any mates to chat to in there. What happened?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing, slander you know…" Hermione stammered awkwardly. Harry seemed to pick up on Hermione's discomfort, wrenching the conversation back.

"We really need to think next steps," Harry insisted, "We can't just all live underground forever."

"We need to counter Charles Pearson," Hermione responded. Ron nodded, following along with the change in conversation.

"We need a figurehead that can stand against him, show the people that The Order are on the right side… That the Justice Party are the extremists," Harry said, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah… Someone believable, reasonable… Someone the people can believe in," Hermione agreed.

"I think it should be you," Ron interjected.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised, "Why not Harry?! He's the Boy Who Lived! He's the figurehead of the whole defeat over the Dark Lord! Both times!"

"I think that's why I would be a bad choice," Harry responded, "There are so many heavy associations with my name already."

"I just—" Hermione was cut off as the argument upstairs moved to the staircase. It sounded like Fleur and Bill were coming downstairs.

"I'm going to hit the hay," Ron said awkwardly, stretching. Harry nodded.

"Probably a good idea," Hermione agreed.

The Golden Trio hurried to clean up their dishes and retreated to their rooms.

Hermione shut the door to the small bedroom she was staying in. She went and sat on the small double bed in the room, wondering what was going to happen with Bill and Fleur.

The only spare spot to sleep was in the room with her… Harry and Ron were sharing the double bed in the other guest room. But Hermione had a feeling that if Fleur and her were pushed into sharing a bed it might end up being a lot less platonic than the boys…

Hermione blushed, lying back on the bed and thinking about the whirlwind sex she had had with Fleur. She was growing incredibly aroused just at the memory.

 _'_ _I shouldn't be thinking about this,'_ Hermione chided herself, biting her lip.

But her carefully controlled restraint had snapped. Hermione let her mind turn to the softness of Fleur's skin under hers. The way her toned body writhed at Hermione's touch.

Hermione's hand, almost unbidden, slipped down her stomach and under her waistband. Her senses were overcome with the memory of the little whimpers and moans Fleur had made. Hermione touched herself as she remembered all the things that she had done to Fleur and Fleur had done to her.

As she came, Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from calling out Fleur's name. Slack-limbed, Hermione removed her hand from her pants. Now the passion within her had been sated, she was left with the guilt.

She couldn't hear Fleur and Bill arguing anymore.

 _'_ _Fleur herself had said their marriage had many obstacles… I'm not the reason for breaking up their marriage… And I don't even know for sure that they're breaking up… It could just be a normal fight…'_ Hermione's mind was buzzing with thoughts.

Hermione got up from the bed, shedding her clothes and changing into the boxers and wifebeater she had borrowed from Fleur's relative's cottage. She was exhausted and it wouldn't do her any good to stay up fretting about someone else's marriage. It wouldn't do her any good to beat herself up with guilt for a little self-pleasure while the couple were arguing. Besides, she was hardly the first person in the world to masturbate to the thought of Fleur.

Hermione clambered into bed, having satisfyingly pushed her guilt to one side for the moment. The second her head touched the pillow her eyes flickered shut and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Hermione got up and got out of bed immediately, rubbing her eyes. She felt energised after getting an early night's sleep.

Glancing out the window, she could see it was very early in the morning.

Hermione set about getting ready for the day, having a shower and selecting another pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee from the drawers in the spare room. She tried not to get distracted by skimpy lingerie in the drawers this time, although a blush still rose to her cheeks at the thought of Fleur wearing them.

Hermione finally walked out to the living area, finding the subject of her thoughts sitting on the sofa.

Fleur was sitting rigidly, her back incredibly straight as she looked out the window.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked softly, coming to sit beside Fleur.

"Morning," Fleur said quietly, not looking away from the window.

Hermione wondered if Fleur had even slept.

"Did you just sit here all night?" Hermione asked, a little worried about the blonde.

"I didn't have a room to sleep in," Fleur replied tensely.

Hermione put a hand on Fleur's thigh, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You could have come and stayed in my room," Hermione said. Fleur shook her head.

"That would be horrible to Bill," Fleur replied.

There was clattering on the stairway and Hermione removed her hand from Fleur's thigh, standing up and moving away. It was a good move on her part, as Bill emerged in the living area. He looked at Fleur, then at Hermione, his face dropping.

"Morning, Hermione," Bill greeted, before heading out the front door.

Fleur sighed, getting up and heading up the stairs. She had evidently been waiting for Bill to vacate their bedroom upstairs so she could freshen up for the day.

Hermione knew she should just mind her business and make a cup of tea. She _should._ But she walked outside instead.

Bill was sitting in the garden on a wooden bench. He was playing with a flower in his large hands, tearing petals off it. Hermione came and sat next to him.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Will be," Bill grunted, not looking up and continuing to tear up the flower.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why are you so mad at Fleur but not at me?" Hermione asked.

Bill stopped what he was doing, looking up to meet Hermione's gaze.

"I knew it was a rumour when the news broke," Bill said slowly, "I knew that nothing substantial had happened, knew it in my gut."

Hermione didn't say anything, waiting for Bill to continue.

"When she was being held for questioning, I got a chance to talk to her alone briefly," Bill continued, "I confirmed with her that she hadn't actually slept with you like they were saying. But when I asked her… When I asked her if she wanted to… If she had actual feelings for you…"

Bill's voice faltered at this moment. He swallowed heavily, regaining his composure.

"She couldn't deny it," Bill finished, "Anyway… There have been some difficulties in our marriage for some time. But that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't move past that…. And she didn't fucking _want_ to move past that."

"Oh…" Hermione said slowly. Fleur didn't want to move past her feelings for her?

"So, it isn't really about what feelings you might or might not have for my wife," Bill said sadly, "It's about the feelings she has for you that she hasn't had for me for a while."

"Oh…" Hermione said again. She inwardly cursed herself for not being able to think of anything else to say.

"It's fine, Hermione," Bill said, seeming to understand, "I don't blame you. I'm just mad at her… For not feeling the way I wished she felt… I dunno… It's easier to be mad at her."

Hermione nodded.

Bill and Hermione sat in a comfortable silence for a long time as the sun properly rose into the sky. Fleur's former beloved and Fleur's… future beloved? Hermione couldn't quite process it all.

It had all been quite a whirlwind. Fleur showing up as her lawyer… Hermione unexpectedly finding herself lusting after her… Fleur's own attraction towards her… And now this new state. They had slept together and it had been electric. Fleur was also developing feelings for Hermione by the sounds. If Hermione were honest, that last point didn't scare her as much as she had thought it might. In fact, she felt excited butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it.

Noises broke out from inside the cottage. People were up and making teas and food by the sounds. Bill grunted at Hermione and got up, heading inside. Hermione followed him.

Fleur was nursing a mug of black coffee at the table. Harry was sitting beside her, chatting good-naturedly as Ron prepared food in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted.

Fleur's eyes flicked up to look at Bill before settling on Hermione. Hermione could see the curiosity in them.

"Morning," Ron grunted, coming in with a large platter of pancakes. He brought over a wild array of condiments, fruits and sides with them.

"Jesus, Ron, trying to feed a small army?" Bill commented.

"Hey," Ron objected, his mouth somehow already full of pancakes, "Someone's gotta make sure that we're keeping our strength up."

"I am feeling loads better after a proper sleep, a shower and some food," Harry agreed.

"I didn't realise how rundown I was until I fell asleep immediately," Hermione agreed.

"I'm just glad you all felt safe enough to come here to get help and resources," Bill said, tucking into his own plateful of food.

"We could have gone to Grimmauld Place but it has been fairly abandoned for a while now… There wouldn't have been any food or clothes," Harry said with an apologetic shrug.

"It's fine," Bill smiled, "You can stock up here."

"Well, if it is okay, we wouldn't mind taking some food and clothes with us and setting up at Grimmauld Place for our next steps," Harry suggested, "As much as I enjoy sharing a bed with Ron… It is a little crowded here."

Bill laughed good naturedly.

"I get that," Bill replied, "No problem. The Order are currently using unconventional birds to send word to each other. There is a seagull I use here that we can send out to arrange for some more resources to arrive at Grimmauld Place."

"Perfect," Hermione chirped.

With all the awkwardness of being around both Bill and Fleur at the same time, Hermione was relieved as the possibility of moving out to somewhere with more space.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Hermione finished zipping up the backpack she had borrowed from Bill. She had packed a couple pairs of jeans and tees, plus a jumper for the draughty halls of Grimmauld Place.

It was well after dinner and dark outside. She was ready to get to Harry's inherited property already. It still wasn't home, but it felt closer to it.

Slinging her backpack on, Hermione headed out to the living area. Harry and Ron were there with their bags… And so was Fleur. Ron was looking entirely baffled.

Hermione felt her spirits lift at the realisation that she and Fleur would be sticking together for a while longer.

Bill entered the room, not looking surprised at Fleur being ready to go.

"Bill, what's going on?" Ron asked, "Why is Fleur coming with us but not you?"

Hermione could have slapped her forehead. Ron had never been known for his subtlety.

"Fleur and I have decided to break up," Bill replied. Hermione felt her stomach flip at the news, although Fleur was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Why?!" Ron exclaimed, "What happened?"

Hermione could honestly throttle Ron at this point, obliviously needling at things that Hermione didn't want said aloud.

Bill looked at Fleur before looking at Hermione. Hermione felt awkward under his pained gaze. Finally he spoke.

"We drifted apart," Bill said stiffly.

Ron moved forward, throwing his arms around his older brother. Bill hugged him back appreciatively while the others stood by awkwardly.

Eventually Harry cleared his throat.

"Well… That's… That's okay then…" Harry bumbled, "Shall we head off?"

Hermione nodded eagerly.

After some awkward goodbyes with Bill, they apparated to Grimmauld Place.

In her eagerness to get out of the awkwardness of Shell Cottage, she had forgotten just how dark and cold Grimmauld Place was. Thankfully, Harry had long ago found a way to get rid of the vocal and bigoted portrait in the hallway. Kreacher, however, was a still-present feature.

He bowed at Harry before eying Hermione and Fleur with dissatisfaction.

Ron was oblivious, already leaping up the stairs as fast as he could to try and claim the best room. Harry, chuckling, followed behind. Hermione was left walking slowly up the stairs with Fleur.

The blonde was quiet beside her, but Hermione supposed it was better than her actively avoiding her.

Hermione felt her hand brushing against the back of Fleur's hand and tried not to smile. She wasn't sure what the right etiquette was in this situation, but she supposed openly celebrating Fleur's newly single status would be a bit inappropriate.

Harry and Ron were out of sight now, gone to the depths of the Grimmauld Place mansion. Hermione got to the first obvious bedroom, fine with whatever room at this point—as long as it had a bed instead of a prison cot.

She pushed the door open, noticing that Fleur was at her side, looking into the room curiously.

The rooms at Grimmauld Place were very old fashioned and rundown. The summer they had spent spring cleaning the mansion had helped, as well as the time Sirius had spent keeping the house in order while he hid out there. But it was still very dusty and depressing looking.

The four-poster Queen bed was cloaked in a canopy that was very thickly coated in dust and spiderwebs.

"I know a good spell for that," Fleur said softly.

She stepped forward, doing a small but complicated movement with her wand. The room lit up with a white bright light.

Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks for blinding me," Hermione commented as her vision slowly faded back to normal.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that part," Fleur said apologetically.

But Hermione's mild annoyance was soon forgotten as she took in how utterly clean the room was. The materials and wallpaper in the room were still faded with age, but apart from that were so clean they could be brand new.

"Woah," Hermione gaped, "I _wish_ someone had known that spell the summer we had to clean this place."

"My mother is a clean freak," Fleur shrugged, "She spent a lot of her spare time researching obscure cleaning spells. It comes in handy on occasion."

Fleur turned around towards the doorway, but Hermione reached out and took her arm to halt her.

"Stay," Hermione asked, her voice low and gentle.

Fleur's eyes locked with Hermione's, for the first time properly since they had gone to Shell Cottage. The chemistry between them was going haywire again. Hermione wasn't sure if she could bear it if Fleur wanted to retreat to another room.

"Okay," Fleur replied finally.

Hermione pulled Fleur towards her until she could take her in her arms.

Fleur still looked like she was restraining herself.

Hermione had to take a deep breath and remind herself that Fleur's marriage had just ended that same day. It was hard to keep her mind on what was appropriate now she had actually slept with Fleur. It made it even harder to keep herself in check. When she knew how soft that skin felt under her lips, how good it felt to make those hips buck…

Hermione released Fleur and took a step back, exhaling.

"We can just sleep," Hermione said to her, "No funny business. I know it has been a big day for you."

Fleur's face softened and she smiled freely for the first time all day.

"I would like that," Fleur replied.

Hermione grinned. She was proud of herself for reading the moment right and treating Fleur right for the situation.

As Fleur set her things down and changed into a silk nightdress, Hermione had to bite her lip and remind herself of how well she was doing. She wanted so badly to have her hands all over Fleur's body. It was like a drug. Now she had a hit of making love with Fleur, all she wanted to do was shag her silly.

But Fleur was in a vulnerable state. The shagging would have to wait.

 _'_ _Merlin, I hope there's more shagging,'_ Hermione thought to herself, getting into her wifebeater and boxers.

She climbed into the bed beside Fleur. The blonde must have been exhausted from sitting up all night the previous night. The second she lay her head down, she seemed to fall into a deep sleep.

Hermione felt bad, she must have been tired the whole day they were going back and forth organising their exit from Shell Cottage.

Feeling the familiar protectiveness of Fleur, Hermione drew herself close up behind Fleur. She wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in the silky white-blonde mane.

Fleur smelt like lilies.

Hermione smiled to herself as she fell asleep, Fleur tight in her arms.

* * *

Hermione stretched as her eyes opened. Sun was filtering into the room and Hermione smiled. She was lying on her back and Fleur was wrapped around her tightly, her head resting on Hermione's chest.

One of her hands was firmly down Hermione's boxers, cupping her mound. Hermione felt her arousal spiking, but dared not move. Fleur had been so exhausted and run down the previous day she probably really needed a sleep.

Fleur murmured in her sleep and Hermione threw her head back, begging herself not to get turned on.

Fleur shifted, burying her face into Hermione's neck and pressing her body closer to Hermione.

Hermione let out a whimper, suffering badly now.

"Hermione?" Fleur murmured, waking up.

"Y-yeah?" Hermione stammered. She was a mess right now, barely holding it together.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fleur realised their positions and the tortured look Hermione had on her face. The brunette was breathing shallowly now.

"It's okay," Hermione managed.

Fleur smiled into Hermione's neck, kissing it.

Hermione was in pure torture now.

"Or maybe I'm not sorry," Fleur purred into Hermione's neck, rubbing her hand against Hermione.

Hermione let out a moan. She was putty in Fleur's hands.

Fleur began to use her fingers now, careful and purposeful in her movements. She ran her fingers through Hermione's wetness, before making her way up to toy with Hermione's clit. Hermione gasped, throwing her head back.

Hermione had been waiting for this, hungering for this ever since the night they had made love. It was even better than she had remembered.

Hermione glanced down, the view of Fleur's hand firmly within her boxers driving her wild. She moaned loudly. Fleur kissed her neck before bringing her lips to brush Hermione's ear.

"You have been so good to me," Fleur murmured, "I thought you deserved a little treat."

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped. Fleur's teasing words and her French accent were just sending her over the edge.

Fleur's careful fingers took Hermione to climax. Hermione shuddered, her legs shaking as she finished.

Satisfied with her work, Fleur kissed Hermione and withdrew her hand, immediately swinging herself out of bed.

"Wait—you don't want…?" Hermione cursed her slow brain as she forced herself to sit up. She was surprised Fleur was getting up so soon.

Fleur glanced back at Hermione as she gathered her things in her hands.

"You think it's a good idea for Ron to catch me leaving your room?" Fleur asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Good point," Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"We have to be careful," Fleur replied, "This is still an inappropriate pairing… And I don't want to hurt Bill's feelings any further."

"Yeah… Yeah…" Hermione agreed, gathering her senses, "We have to be careful about how we go about telling anyone about… This… And now would be a bad time."

Hermione got up out of bed, getting dressed for the day. Fleur smiled at her before carefully opening the door and heading out. She was still in her night dress and had her bag and clothes bundled in her arms.

Hermione sighed, watching the blonde leave. She couldn't wait until she could have the blonde freely and without restraint.

She ran her hands through her brunette curls, heading out the door herself. After such an amazing start to her morning, she was ready for a good breakfast.

Hermione halted as soon as she got out the door. Harry was standing in the hallway, leaning against the door. He had a knowing look about him.

"What's going on, 'Mione?" Harry asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I… Erm…" Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"I saw her sneaking out of here," Harry commented, "Is this the reason—"

"Hi Ron!" Hermione greeted frantically, looking further down the hall.

Harry glanced at the redhead approaching them, reluctantly dropping the subject. But Hermione knew she couldn't escape Harry's questions forever.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Hey all, changed my username FYI but it is still me x**_

 **Chapter 20.**

* * *

Hermione unpacked the food that Bill had given them, passing it to Ron who was starting to cook up a storm in the kitchen. It seemed that his love of food had translated neatly into a love of cooking, helped in part by Molly's careful hen-pecking of her children.

Harry was eying her carefully across the kitchen table, making up a plunger of coffee for them all.

Hermione did feel a little guilty unpacking the resources Bill had so generously given them. She had just got off that morning with his wife's helping hand. She looked up, catching Harry's eye. He definitely knew what was going on.

Hermione couldn't help it. She was addicted. Even now, feeling bad for Bill, she couldn't help but crave Fleur's touch.

Fleur arrived in the room, preened and aloof, seating herself at the end of the table. Ron eyed her cautiously, still processing the news of his brother's breakup. He seemed torn by loyalty to Bill, but also not knowing whether there was even a side to take in the situation. Bill had been so vague in the reasons for their breakup after all.

Hermione knew Harry was watching her closely but she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to Fleur. The blonde looked so beautiful in the morning light.

"Do you need a hand with breakfast, Ron?" Fleur offered. Ron, still looking unsure of Fleur, shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine," Ron grunted, playing with the old stove.

Grimmauld Place was very traditional and old-fashioned, but Hermione thought if it could only get a good deep clean, it would look quite elegant. The removal of the problematic portraits had already done much to improve the place. Hermione would have to ask Fleur to teach her the cleansing spell she had cast on her room last night.

Ron placed the food on the table as Harry poured out mugs of coffee.

"Thank God Bill gave us those supplies," Ron commented, sitting down heavily, "The only thing in those cupboards were some dusty cans of beans and a couple of mice."

"Mice?" Fleur shuddered and paled. It made Hermione smile widely. Fleur was so cute, if a bit girly and precious.

"That's a point," Harry said, "If we're going to be based here for a while, we should probably clean up a bit… As much as I hate to say it."

"Harry, mate, we're fugitives, not bloody housewives," Ron complained.

"Actually, Fleur has a fantastic spell for cleaning that she showed me last night that should mean it takes no time at all," Hermione said, before catching Harry's eye. He was _definitely_ going to interrogate her later.

"Okay, so plan for the day," Harry said, taking leadership in the natural way he had, "We clean up this place, get settled in, and regroup to talk the way forward tonight after dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said.

Ron looked sulky, but nodded all the same.

* * *

Hermione was trying to fix a faulty latch on a window in the study. Because they only had the Azkaban guard's wand between all four of them, she was having to try and work it out the Muggle way. She was struggling with a screwdriver when she heard the door open. She knew without turning around who it would be.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry greeted.

Hermione gave up on the latch for the time being, turning around to face Harry with a smile.

"Doesn't this study look exactly like you would expect from an old pureblood family?" Hermione said, gesturing at the room around them.

There were two leather armchairs facing a fireplace. On the ground in front of a fireplace was a thick bearskin rug that was the entire opposite of Hermione's own style.

There was a giant mahogany desk and a bookshelf in the room too, but that didn't even interest Hermione. All the books seemed to be filled with twisted versions of history or hate-fuelled rhetoric. She would have to have a word with Harry about updating the reading at Grimmauld Place now it was his own property.

"It really does," Harry agreed, "But I'll make it my own eventually. You know that isn't what I came to talk to you about though,"

"I know," Hermione sighed.

She walked over and threw herself into one of the leather armchairs. Harry came and sat in the other one.

"So, what is going on with you and Fleur?" Harry asked, "Since when were you even into women?"

"Don't laugh," Hermione replied, "But… I kind of realised I was also interested in women while I was in prison the first time."

"Hermione, you know I'm the last person who will judge you," Harry said, "But how… Why… Fleur?! I never saw that coming."

"Me neither," Hermione admitted, "But when she was my lawyer… I don't know… She's bloody stunning, Harry."

Harry laughed.

"I think we all know that, Hermione," Harry said with a nod and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway, at some point I felt all the annoyances I had at her slipping away… All that was left was this huge attraction," Hermione continued, "Then when I realised she was attracted to me too… God, Harry, it was like it wasn't even in our own control. We were drawn together like magnets."

"Wow," Harry said, surprised. He had never heard Hermione talk about her feelings for anyone, let alone talk so intensely about someone, "So you've been sleeping with her this whole time?"

"No," Hermione replied, a blush beginning to form at her own cheeks, "What you heard the other night… That was the first time."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, looking a little overwhelmed, "What're you going to tell Ron? He's the one that arranged for her to be your lawyer in the first place. I'm guessing you're the reason Fleur and Bill broke up."

"Well… One of the reasons, yeah," Hermione said, dipping her head guiltily.

"He's gonna be upset," Harry predicted. They both knew Ron got bothered by small things easily, let alone something that had caused his family to hurt.

"I know," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"I think…" Harry sighed with the difficulty of what he was about to say, "I think we should keep it from him until we have finished this nightmare with the Ministry. Otherwise he won't be able to concentrate and might derail the whole thing."

"I know…" Hermione said guiltily, "I promise I will tell him eventually though, Harry."

"I know you will," Harry responded.

A silence fell over the two.

"So this chemistry between you two… You think it could be serious? Like it could lead to something?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione responded with a small smile, "I _do_ know that I'm finding myself catching some feelings. I feel so protective of her… And like small things she does make me feel… I dunno."

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"I'm happy for you, 'Mione," Harry smiled genuinely, "Even if it might be the worst timing possible for this pairing."

Hermione laughed.

"Thanks Harry, it means a lot," Hermione replied, "I thought you were going to read me the riot act about this."

"Don't get me wrong," Harry responded, "This has to be the dumbest thing you have done ever, Hermione. But when it comes to feelings, I get that. We've all made mistakes over a girl. Ron will get that too, eventually."

"I meant to hold off!" Hermione defended herself, "I didn't want anything at all to happen before Bill and Fleur had properly broken up, if that was even what was going to happen. I just… God, Harry, you've seen her."

Harry laughed, throwing his head back with a lightness they hadn't shared since before the wizarding war.

"It's nice to know you are as imperfect as me and Ron, sometimes," Harry laughed, "It'll be okay. We all make mistakes. You and Fleur are both great people and I'm sure however things work out in the end, it will be for the best."

Hermione was relieved Harry was taking the news so well. Especially because it was so likely that Ron wouldn't take it well at all. It was good to have a friend in her corner.

* * *

Harry left later that afternoon to go and pull all the dust-sheets off furniture in the living room.

Hermione, her self-restraint low again, went in search of Fleur, finding her in one of the spare rooms, dealing with an infestation of sprites.

Hermione stood for a while watching Fleur work. It was interesting watching someone part-magical creature deal with magical creatures. Instead of using harsh spells or trying to exterminate the creatures, she was corralling them before setting them free out a nearby window. They were fluttering away in the early evening air, providing a pretty background to the blonde.

"Harry knows," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence.

Fleur jumped, having been oblivious to Hermione's quiet entry. She turned around immediately and walked over to Hermione.

"How?" Fleur asked, looking stricken.

"He heard us at your relative's cottage," Hermione mumbled, embarrassed. A look of mortification crossed Fleur's face before being carefully hidden again.

"Oh," Fleur said uncomfortably, "Is he… "

Fleur trailed off. Hermione sensed what the blonde was awkwardly trying to get at.

"He's not upset or mad or anything like that," Hermione explained, "He agrees it was terrible timing, but is otherwise supportive."

"He's a good man," Fleur said, smiling slightly.

"He is," Hermione concurred, "And a better friend. He agreed that we need to just keep this between us until there are less political things at play. There is a lot going on with the Justice Party and everyone needs to keep focussed."

"That is good to hear," Fleur said, nodding slowly. She was stepping slightly closer to Hermione now, playing with her hands. Hermione found herself smiling.

Sure enough, Fleur leaned in, kissing Hermione gently. Hermione's hands moved to Fleur's hips, holding the blonde close to her. She returned the kiss with passion, deepening it. She could feel Fleur's hands running up her back sensually, before getting lost in her brunette curls.

Hermione's hands ran slightly up under Fleur's shirt, resting on the soft skin of her toned waist. The kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes, panting and smiling.

"This really is terrible timing," Fleur said in a strained voice, "But I can't help it."

Hermione leaned in, kissing the smooth expanse of Fleur's neck as lightly as she could.

"Stay with me again tonight?" Hermione murmured between feather-light kisses.

Fleur made a small moan, leaning further into Hermione's arms.

They were interrupted by the boys calling up into the house from downstairs.

"Dinner is ready!"

Hermione frowned, she had something far more delectable in her arms after all. She stole another deep kiss from Fleur.

Fleur broke the kiss, smirking.

"Now, now," Fleur chided gently, "We need to keep our energy up for the challenges ahead. Enough misbehaving."

She carefully removed Hermione's hands from her waist before gliding her way out of the room. Hermione's eyes followed her hungrily before reluctantly following.

 _'_ _Merlin, I feel like a teenager going through puberty,'_ Hermione inwardly reprimanded herself. Her sex drive, which had been entirely dormant for her years at Hogwarts, was suddenly in overdrive these days. Of course it had to coincide with the latest threat to society.

She tried to refocus, following Fleur down the stairs.

The boys were sitting in front of some bleak looking meals. Green beans, carrots and some potatoes.

"Yeah, sorry," Ron apologised, "The cans in the cupboards had holes in so the contents were ruined. I wasn't sure what I could make with these three ingredients, so this is it."

"It's fine, thank you Ronald," Fleur said graciously, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, Harry agreed, "I managed to get a pigeon to send out a request for supplies today so it should be better soon. Unconventional birds are harder than they sound, dunno how Sirius did it when he was on the run."

"Good, coz I'm gonna be starving tonight," Ron said, diving into his vegetables, "If only we hadn't banked on using cans of food here."

It didn't take long to eat their paltry meals, Hermione not feeling satisfied in the slightest. Fleur got up and offered to help Ron with the dishes. The redhead still looked wary, but nodded, rolling up his sleeves to get to work.

"Can't wait til we have more than one wand between us so we don't need to do everything the Muggle way," Ron grumbled.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Shall we set up for planning?" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded. She wiped down the table and turned to the cupboards.

For a good night of planning, she figured she would prepare a hot teapot for them all. She carefully made it up and gathered some mugs, turning back to the table.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

He had set up the table messily. He had planted a number of wine bottles in the centre of the table and a wine glass and notebook at each place setting with a quill and inkwell.

"What? We probably need some inspiration," Harry shrugged.

"Don't you think that is a little irresponsible?" Hermione said bossily, setting down the teapot and mugs.

"Not at all," Ron answered on Harry's behalf, returning to the table and beginning to uncork a bottle of wine.

Fleur came over, smiling at Hermione encouragingly. Hermione suddenly forgot what she was annoyed about and sat down beside the blonde.

* * *

As it turned out, relatively empty stomachs and wine did not make for a productive planning session.

Ron's head kept nodding as he started to fall asleep, his head propped up with one hand and his eyes only half open.

Harry seemed to think he was right on track, scribbling down what looked like unintelligible scrawls in his notebook.

Hermione was nodding along with what Harry was saying but barely paying attention. Her attentions were firmly on the blonde beside her, glasses of wine dissolving what was left of her small self-control. Her hand had already travelled up the inside of Fleur's thigh underneath the table. Fleur was sitting there seriously, pretending not to notice Hermione's caresses as she listened to Harry talk.

"What if _we_ framed _them_ for a murder and bank robbery?" Harry slurred, dabbing his quill on his tongue before scribbling some more gibberish on his page.

Hermione nodded, edging her hand even further up Fleur's thigh. Her pinky finger brushed the crotch of Fleur's panties and the blonde blushed, almost dropping her glass of wine.

"I think that is enough brain storming for the night," Fleur said in an unsteady voice, "I am going to go to bed."

Hermione felt disappointment wash over her as Fleur got up and left the room. Harry nudged Ron whose head fell off his hand, crashing him to the table and waking him up.

"Huuunnnh? Bed? Yeah…" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, let's call it a night," Hermione agreed, getting up and clearing away the glasses. She was feeling heady with wine as she washed up and went upstairs.

She headed into her room, obliviously stripping off before she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Fleur!" Hermione gasped.

Fleur was sitting up in Hermione's bed, waiting for her under the covers. The blankets were tucked under her arms, but Hermione could tell from the bare shoulders that Fleur wasn't wearing anything.

"You did ask me to stay with you tonight," Fleur reminded her.

Hermione nodded dumbly. She supposed she didn't need to find her pyjamas now, walking over to the bed. She was loving the way that Fleur was watching her. Fleur's eyes were glued to her bare body, not even bothering to hide her desire.

Hermione climbed under the covers, drawing close to Fleur. Fleur's hands immediately ran over Hermione's body as she pulled the brunette closer to her.

"I've been thinking about this since this morning," Hermione murmured, kissing Fleur's neck. Hermione loved Fleur's wandering hands, cupping and caressing her all over.

Hermione rolled partway on top of Fleur, her lips capturing the blonde's as she grinded on her. She felt her arousal spike even more as she slid a knee between Fleur's legs and discovered how wet she was. Fleur gasped and began to grind on Hermione's thigh.

"God, you're so sexy," Fleur gasped. Hermione smirked and nipped Fleur's neck. She took the lobe of Fleur's ear in her front teeth and tugged lightly before sucking on it, earning an appreciative moan from Fleur.

"You must be worked up after this morning," Hermione teased in Fleur's ear. The blonde whimpered and grinded on Hermione's thigh harder.

"Oui," Fleur gasped.

"You want me to help you with that?" Hermione purred into Fleur's neck, dropping kisses on the sensitive skin.

"Oui," Fleur moaned, her hips jerking as she kept grinding desperately.

"Ask me for it, then," Hermione teased, licking up the delicate column of Fleur's neck. Fleur groaned, frustrated.

"Please, Hermione," Fleur finally whimpered, letting her infamous pride fall in her desire for the brunette.

Hermione smirked, kissing up her neck and then along Fleur's jawline. She slid her hand between Fleur's legs, finally giving the blonde some relief. She rubbed at the blonde's clit and kissed back down her neck. She kissed her chest next as she slipped two fingers inside the blonde. Fleur groaned and arched her back. Hermione took the opportunity to lick and nip at Fleur's nipples, enjoying the chance to play as she pleasured the blonde.

Fleur's hands fisted the sheets of the bed, throwing her head back as Hermione thrust deeper and faster. She called out Hermione's name, and Hermione felt her own arousal spike at the sound.

"Tell me you're mine," Hermione hissed into Fleur's ear, drunk on the desire.

"I-I'm yours," Fleur whimpered, finally reaching her climax and shuddering. Hermione held her tightly as the blonde rode her high before going limp in Hermione's arms.

Fleur panted and kissed Hermione as a wide smile grew on her face.

"That was amazing," Fleur whispered.

"That was incredible," Hermione concurred, "You drive me crazy."

"Do I?" Fleur said coyly, sitting up and playfully pushing Hermione down on the bed. She straddled the brunette.

Hermione moaned, her hands running up Fleur's thighs and to her hips.

"You really do, Fleur," Hermione said, "I've never wanted anyone like this before. I can't fight it."

"Well… Let me drive you crazier," Fleur purred in her accented voice. She slid down Hermione's body, her hands running down her.

Hermione was trembling with want. It only intensified as Fleur kissed at her toned stomach, her soft mane of blonde hair brushing Hermione's abs as she kissed lower and lower.

Fleur's lips brushed the inside of Hermione's thighs and the brunette shuddered and gasped.

"Fleur," Hermione uttered hoarsely.

Fleur moved her kissing to Hermione's centre, where it quickly escalated to licking and sucking. Hermione's eyes fluttered as Fleur's skilled tongue set to work, pleasuring her. This was better than any daydream. Hermione let a hand brush through Fleur's silky soft mane of platinum blonde hair, uttering obscenities at the sheer bliss overtaking her.

"Fleur… God…" Hermione groaned as Fleur took her to the edge. The pleasure was so intense, so sweet, so powerful, Hermione was having trouble keeping her wits about her.

She lost it entirely as she exclaimed Fleur's name, hips quivering and head thrown back. As she finished, she felt Fleur kiss her gently down there before rising up and running a hand through her now unruly hair.

"Come here," Hermione asked in a rough voice.

Fleur complied, falling into Hermione's arms. Hermione held her tight.

As they held each other in contented silence, Hermione wondered what on Earth she would do without Fleur in her life. She was catching feelings. She knew it for sure now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Hermione cuddled with Fleur in the morning light. She was feeling so good considering the disasters that were going on in the world outside of Grimmauld Place.

Fleur kissed Hermione's cheek, before running a hand through her blonde hair, trying to tidy it. Hermione's hands were possessively round Fleur's nude waist as the blonde preened. She looked like a classic proud Veela this morning.

"So, you're mine?" Hermione said with a coy smile, remembering the words she had got Fleur to utter in the heat of passion.

"I wouldn't say that," Fleur said carefully. She was more reserved this morning, holding herself back.

"Do I need to get you to say it again?" Hermione challenged, loving the blush it produced on Fleur's cheeks.

"We need some self-control," Fleur said, trying to maintain her composure.

"Do we?" Hermione smiled, leaning in and nuzzling Fleur's neck. She began dropping soft kisses on the blonde's collarbone.

"Hermione," Fleur gasped.

Hermione ran a hand up Fleur's chest, cupping a breast. Fleur wriggled in her arms, becoming restless.

"We should stay focussed," Fleur said in a strangled voice, already giving in to the brunette's caresses.

They began to make love again, Hermione taking charge.

Hermione was in heaven. She had the blonde on her hands and knees and was thrusting her fingers deep into her from behind. She never thought that the blonde would want her back, let alone want her so bad she would drop her proud veneer. She was addicted. All she could think about was Fleur.

"Tell me you're mine," Hermione demanded, a hand running down the toned muscles of Fleur's back.

"Hermione," Fleur panted between moans.

"Or shall I stop?" Hermione teased, pausing her movements.

"Hermiiiiione," Fleur whimpered pleadingly.

Hermione stayed paused, waiting.

"I'm yours," Fleur conceded finally.

Hermione resumed her lovemaking, satisfied at the moans coming from the blonde.

She took Fleur to climax, feeling the rush of being the one that brought her there.

The two women threw themselves back on the bed, Hermione wrapping her arms around Fleur.

"We need to remain focussed," Fleur said, regaining composure.

"I can't help it," Hermione smiled, kissing Fleur's cheek, "I'm hooked."

There was a knocking at the door and Hermione groaned, reluctant to let go of the blonde. She was still feeling a huge headrush from making love with Fleur.

"Come now, we have work to do," Fleur chided gently, smiling. She tied up her white-blonde hair in a messy knot on her head before swinging herself out of bed.

Hermione watched Fleur get changed with unadulterated desire.

Once again, she was relieved she had never had to go through her first sexual desires at Hogwarts. She never would have got anything done.

When Hermione headed downstairs, the boys were already at the table. She sat down, helping herself to a coffee. Ron handed her an apple, the last of the limited supplies they had taken from Shell Cottage.

"Hopefully we get something today," Harry said, biting into his own apple, "That pigeon I sent out seemed even faster than an owl."

"We'll manage," Hermione replied, "We've got ourselves out of tighter binds in the past."

Fleur entered the room. She had showered and dressed for the day and was looking impeccable. Hermione let her eyes roam over the blonde without restraint. She couldn't stop thinking about their lovemaking. Anything else had retreated into fog in her mind.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, temporarily pushing thoughts of Fleur to one side.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her like she had lost it.

"You never zone out," Ron commented, "Harry was just talking about our plans to take down the Justice Party."

Fleur shot Hermione a curious look. Harry looked concerned.

Hermione ignored them all, shaking her head and turning her focus to the discussion. They would arrange for Hermione to be interviewed by some reporters, Floo-ing her head in to talk. There was a spell they could cast to hide the location of the fireplace she was talking from, which seemed to be a straight-forward add on to the Fidelius Charm already in effect.

The group came up with some talking points and wrote them down.

"You'll need to study these carefully leading up to when we get you a chance to talk," Harry said sternly, "I know all too well how eagerly the media can spin-doctor your words if you give them any room."

"Good thing 'Mione loves to study," Ron said with a boyish grin.

Hermione nodded absently, her eyes already drawn back to the blonde at the table.

* * *

Harry came into Hermione's room later, barely pausing to knock.

Hermione looked up from the notes she was reading, raising an eyebrow. It had taken her far longer than usual to focus on reading. Her head had felt like it was swimming. The last thing she needed right now was an interruption.

"Don't you think you should wait after knocking?" Hermione chided lightly.

"Because you might not be alone in here?" Harry shot back, sitting down in a chair across from Hermione.

"I thought we had already talked about Fleur," Hermione said patiently, putting her notes down.

"Yeah, that was before I noticed how insanely distracted you are," Harry commented, "I'm worried about you. Look, if this is all too much with Fleur and taking down the Justice Party, let me know. I don't mind stepping up to be the figurehead and talking to the media."

"You do mind," Hermione corrected gently, "You hate the media and you never actively choose to be the figurehead. People just force it on you. I'm not going to be one of those people."

"I would choose to do it if you weren't up to the task," Harry said carefully, looking at Hermione with concern.

Hermione felt herself getting defensive at that. She was the brightest witch of her age, was she not?

"I'm reading the notes, aren't I?" Hermione replied tersely. Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, probably just because Fleur isn't in the room," Harry responded, "You can't keep your eyes off her. I'm surprised you can keep your hands off her. You're zoning out in conversations and distracted. It isn't like you."

"You've never seen me _with_ someone," Hermione said defensively, "I'm not distracted. I'm perfectly fine."

"Right," Harry said, sounding as if he didn't believe her in the slightest, "Well, the offer stands."

He stood up awkwardly. Hermione made no motion to ease the awkwardness, remaining standoffish. Harry nodded tersely before making his way out of the room.

 _'_ _Harry has some bloody nerve,'_ Hermione thought to herself, thoroughly irritated by the entire situation, _'If it weren't for me, he would still be in Azkaban. Distracted?! I've never been so insulted in my life.'_

She noted with further annoyance that Harry had left the door open to her room. If anyone was distracting her, it was him.

She stood up, going to the doorway to shut herself in again. A smile grew on her face as she noticed someone coming up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Fleur,"

"Oui?" Fleur stopped in front of Hermione, resting a hand on her hip. She was wearing a white linen shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to expose her delicate collarbones. She had paired the look with light blue jeans that fit her snugly. Her white-blonde hair was still tied up in a messy bun, but some strands had fallen down to frame her face.

Hermione felt her breath catching in her throat and a warmth running through her. She put her hands on Fleur's hips and pulled Fleur flush against her. Fleur gasped.

"Hermione," Fleur chided.

"Come in and hang out with me," Hermione requested, a smile playing at her lips.

"You need to be reading over those notes," Fleur reminded, "We don't know when we will get a response and get that opening with the media."

"You know I get my study done," Hermione smiled, pulling an only partially-reluctant Fleur into the room and shutting the door behind them.

"I'm worried about you," Fleur admitted, as Hermione's hands restlessly roamed over her, "You seem too distracted."

"You sound like Harry," Hermione said dismissively, leaning in to kiss Fleur lightly. Fleur put her hands on top of Hermione's, now on her waist, halting the brunette's movements.

"You're not usually like this," Fleur continued.

"What? Wild about you? I have wanted you for some time," Hermione replied, kissing at Fleur's neck. Fleur writhed a little in Hermione's arms, getting a touch distracted herself with the kisses Hermione was laying on her.

"Oui… But it never affected your focus before," Fleur replied, "Something has changed…"

"What do you think has changed?" Hermione asked seductively, kissing down along Fleur's collarbone now. Fleur let out a small moan.

"Something has changed with you," Fleur continued trying to continue her train of thought, "You've been more… passionate… and distracted… since…"

Hermione was kissing back up her neck. She paused and brushed her lips gently against Fleur's ear.

"Since I began making love to you?" Hermione replied, producing a pleasant shiver in Fleur.

"Hermione," Fleur was trembling in the brunette's arms now. Hermione smirked against Fleur's neck, before continuing to slowly kiss at her soft skin.

"Come on, Fleur," Hermione suggested, pulling them towards the bed.

"Again? Ma belle, I think I need to owl my mother about this," Fleur protested lightly.

"About our sex life?" Hermione laughed, pulling them closer still to the bed. Fleur appeared to be struggling to keep her mind on her task at hand.

"Oui, I tell her about everything unusual," Fleur replied, "Sometimes it is related to the Veela blood."

"There is nothing unusual about wanting you," Hermione growled, running her hands possessively over Fleur.

Fleur's resolve broke and she let herself give in, initiating a passionate kiss with Hermione. Further discussion ceased as Hermione eagerly helped them disrobe.

* * *

Hermione stretched and yawned as they sat in the Grimmauld Place dining area, preparing the fireplace for Hermione to speak.

Harry had received rapid word back that reporters were eager to hear their side of things.

Fleur had already set up the small transistor radio they would use to listen to the media conference as Hermione was in the fireplace.

As Ron carefully untied the knots on the bag of Floo Powder, Harry rifled through the notes that Hermione had been prepping from.

Not that she had done much prep.

Hermione's gaze was on a tense looking Fleur. She couldn't help but admire her beauty, even when Fleur looked so concerned. She had made love with Fleur countless times now, in every position and method she could possibly dream up.

She could tell the blonde was stressed that Hermione had shirked her duties, but in Hermione's mind, it was definitely worth it. The only downside was that perhaps she had been skimping on sleep… Her mind felt sluggish and thick with fogginess.

"Harry, maybe you should do it," Fleur blurted suddenly. Harry's green eyes looked up in surprise, looking between Hermione and Fleur with concern.

"No, I'm fine," Hermione responded.

"Hermione—" Harry began.

"I'm fine," Hermione interrupted. Ron had got the bag of Floo Powder open and she grabbed a handful, tossing it in the fireplace impatiently.

There was an awkward pause as the flames changed colour.

"What are you waiting for?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione in surprise.

"Uh, what's the address again?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Fleur bit her lip, even more worried. She exchanged glances with Harry. It was unlike her not to know the answer to something she had read.

Ron told her slowly and Hermione repeated it, getting to her knees and diving her head into the fireplace.

Immediately, she was overcome with flashing cameras, microphones and reporters with Quick Quotes Quills at the ready.

"Hermione Granger, what do you have to say on the leadership of the Justice Party?" a reporter asked, as quills flicked and stood at the ready.

"Pear Charleston is a fraud," Hermione said confidently as quills began to scribble into action.

"Er, don't you mean Charles Pearson?" another reporter corrected.

Hermione nodded, trying to focus her mind. All she could think about right now was Fleur.

"Yes, of course, I misspoke," Hermione corrected. Why was it so damn hard to think?

"What makes him think he is a fraud? What do you have to say about the charges against you and the others in the Golden Trio?"

"He… Well… He's clearly a bad guy…" Hermione said. She frowned, trying to turn her mind to the talking points they had written down. Why couldn't she think properly? If only Fleur was there to help… Fleur…

Hermione's mind began to wander again.

All of a sudden, Hermione was wrenched out of the press conference. She found herself sitting on the floor of Grimmauld Place. Harry pushed past her, plunging his own head into the fireplace.

 _"_ _Hi, Harry Potter here,"_

Harry's voice rang out over the little radio transistor.

 _"_ _What I think Hermione meant to say was that we can see clear patterns here. A lot of the policies Pearson is putting forward are quite similar to the Death Eater policy points outlined by Voldemort during his rises to power. Also, we can't ignore the fact that a number in his party are former Death Eaters. And how come nobody is talking about the fact he is releasing Death Eater convicts from Azkaban?"_

Ron was looking at Hermione like she had gone mad.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said, shock evident on his face, "Since when have you not been prepared?!"

 _"_ _Good question. I think what we need to keep in mind in regards to the charges against myself, Hermione and Ron is that it wouldn't be the first time that we have been framed to get rid of our credibility. When I was younger I was framed with a Dementor and copped a charge of using magic in front of a Muggle. The media themselves ran countless disparaging stories about Dumbledore and myself when Voldemort returned. We're clearly being discredited for similar reasons. Why would Ron and I end up stunned like that in Gringotts? Why would the brightest witch of her age forget to take her wand with her from a crime scene? It simply doesn't make sense."_

Harry was knocking the press conference out of the park.

Hermione felt a little dazed, her eyes on Fleur as she went to the window, letting in a small pigeon and taking a letter from its foot.

Harry kept talking as Fleur sat down and read the letter, her eyebrows raising.

"Seriously, 'Mione, did you not read over anything at all?" Ron demanded, "Why would you do that?"

Hermione rubbed at her eye with the heel of a hand, shrugging. It was hard to concentrate as she sat on the dusty wooden floor.

It was bizarre, it was almost as if as time went on she was caring less about what used to matter a lot.

Harry finally pulled his head out of the fireplace, running a hand through his spiky hair. He stood up, looking like he wanted to say something to Hermione. But Fleur stood up quickly, pulling him by the elbow with one hand, and handing him the letter with the other.

Harry read the letter, looking up at Hermione in surprise.

He nodded at Fleur.

Hermione was transfixed with Fleur, unsure of what was going on, just knowing that the blonde looked damn good.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, increasingly confused. Fleur had grabbed the bag of Floor Powder from Ron's hands, tossing some in the fire and speaking rapidly in French. She stepped into the flames, disappearing.

This alarmed Hermione. She felt an ache deep in her chest.

"Harry?! Where is Fleur going?!" Hermione demanded, getting to her feet.

Harry came and put a tight arm around her shoulders.

"She's getting her mother, Apolline Delacour," Harry explained slowly, "She can help you with what is going on."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, "What the heck?"

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow. Her chest ache was getting worse and her brain was getting foggier.

Harry led her next door to the living room, setting her down on a couch. Ron followed them in, hands on his hips.

"Is anyone going to loop me in here? What's up with 'Mione?" Ron asked.

He jumped as Fleur entered the room behind him. She was with her mother, the two clearly having just arrived via Floo. Apolline Delacour was as beautiful and cold as she had appeared at the Triwizard Tournament. Her Veela blood, stronger than Fleur's, assured her of youthful beauty. She seemed stressed, pushing ahead to stand in front of Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" Apolline asked firmly, her French accent much heavier than Fleur's.

"Fantastic," Hermione answered honestly. How could she feel any less than fantastic now Fleur was back? Her eyes kept drifting towards the blonde. Apolline frowned, putting her hand to Hermione's forehead.

"As I suspected the second I received Fleur's letter," Apolline said matter-of-factly, "You have Veela Sickness."

"Are you sure, maman?" Fleur asked, her brows knitting together with concern, "What is that, exactly?"

Apolline sighed heavily, turning on Fleur.

"It is the exact reason I have always told you to keep me informed of every detail of your personal life," Apolline growled, " _Why_ did you not tell me sooner that things were over with Bill? _Why_ did you not tell me about _this_ until now?"

Fleur was shocked.

"I… I didn't think it mattered… I would have told you sooner or later but there were more important things afoot… I had kept you abreast of the Azkaban situation, that was the most pressing issue," Fleur attempted to explain.

"Yes, but this is just as important," Apolline replied agitatedly.

"How?" Fleur retorted in disbelief.

"Because if you have Veela blood you cannot just jump into bed with people without thinking!" Apolline hissed, "Remember the special tea we got you to brew Bill when you first started dating? If you sleep with someone who turns out to be a mate without any of the proper cultural rituals, you can make them seriously sick!"

"A mate…?" Fleur echoed, paling.

"I'm sick?" Hermione repeated.

Apolline turned back to Hermione, her face softening.

"Oui… And it is escalating faster and faster," Apolline said quietly, "We will need to treat you immediately."

Hermione had stopped listening by now, content to just watch Fleur. She really was beautiful. She wondered if they could just slip upstairs to the bedroom briefly…

"Hermione," Harry waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Hermione blinked, shaking her head to try and clear the fog.

"It is like she is permanently under the effect of the thrall," Apolline explained, "Her desire for Fleur will be amped up and she will be unable to concentrate on anything else."

"Desire for Fleur?!" Ron choked. He looked wildly from Hermione to Fleur.

"Mate, we can deal with this later," Harry said quickly, "Apolline, what do you need?"

"Put a kettle on," Apolline instructed, "I brought the herbs she should have had in the first place. They won't cure it, but they should help slow its progress."

Harry nodded and disappeared through the door at pace.

Fleur came to stand by her mother, wringing her hands.

"Fleur…" Hermione said, smiling widely. The Frenchwoman was just so beautiful, even when worried.

Hermione began to wonder dully if her mind was running in circles. Not that it mattered.

Apolline narrowed her eyes, turning to Fleur.

"How many times have you had sex with her?" Apolline demanded.

"What?!" Ron choked, flabbergasted, "Does Bill know about this?!"

"Maman!" Fleur screeched, "In French, please!"

Apolline frowned, switching to French and repeating the question. Fleur answered with her best estimate quickly, hoping Ron had never learned to count in French.

"That much?!" Apolline replied in shock, slipping back into English.

"Ma! French!" Fleur demanded hastily, as Harry re-entered the room.

"Fleur, I know you wouldn't have been able to help yourself… But I wish you had been less careless," Apolline said ruefully, accepting a mug of hot water from Harry. She took off her handbag, retrieving some herbs that she added. She tapped her wand on the mug, muttering some words in a language that was neither French nor English.

"My head hurts," Hermione complained. All the fogginess was giving her a headache.

Apolline smiled at her, kneeling down and handing her the mug.

"I know it must, my sweet," Apolline replied, "Drink this, it will help."

Hermione sipped at it and was struck by how good it tasted. It was like Fleur in liquid form. She gulped it down fast, making short work of it.

As she put the mug down, her eyes became heavy.

"I'm… I can't…" Hermione couldn't get her words out properly.

"Should this be happening?" Harry was asking with alarm.

"Shhhh," Apolline soothed, "Just rest your eyes."


End file.
